Continuance
by Punchanella
Summary: Edward Cullen is a hot shot associate in the D.A.'s office. Bella Swan is at the top of her game as a defense attorney for the most prestigious firm in Seattle. Will these courtroom rivals give in to their desires or will arrogance keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1 Shaken Not Stirred

**Bella**

I sighed as I followed Mike through the crowded bar. Olive's, at happy hour, how cliché. I should have known he would pick the most pretentious bar in the city to have a drink after work. Although I was a lawyer, I didn't like socializing with my colleagues one bit and Olive's was the spot for lawyers, attorneys, esquires or whatever title was preferred. Asshole was probably the most fitting title for the majority of the egomaniacs in the room. Mostly male attorneys hung out at Olive's. Hence the reason Mike is always so eager to drop in. He's an openly gay man and my only ally at Stein, Cooper & Volturi. But when we come to Olive's he turns down the flames a little to see if he can find any prospects who might be a little shy. In other words, he's trolling for closet gay men who are looking to come out.

"I don't know why you like this place so much," I complained once I caught up with him. He had snagged us a table in the corner of the bar.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Okay, so I know why you like this place so much but I don't understand why you have to drag me along with you!" I pouted.

He laughed and signaled the waitress. "You need a drink," he assessed.

I watched Mike as he ordered our drinks, a dirty martini for himself and a cranberry cosmopolitan for me. If you hadn't guessed, Olive's is a martini bar. Anyway, I was watching Mike and the waitress who shamelessly flirted with him not only having no idea of his orientation but also not even considering whether or not the two of us were an item.

Mike was one of those gay men who could easily fool you. Especially if you believed all the crazy gay stereotypes that painted gay men as being flamboyant, show tune loving drama queens. He was tall around six feet. Lean and muscular, well dressed but not obsessively so and he was very handsome. His pale blonde hair was cropped low, he had a perpetual tan, and bright sky blue eyes framed by long eyelashes. He was like a Ken doll come to life. He also had a deep, authoritative voice and he was a sports fanatic. But Mike was a devout gay man. He didn't straddle the fence and he didn't pretend, which had saved a bunch of women from broken hearts, I'm sure.

After the waitress left I looked at him and laughed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," I laughed.

"What do you want me to do, start wearing a shirt that says, 'I'm gay'? I can't help if I'm hot," he teased.

I poked him in the shoulder and made a sizzling sound.

"Anyway, so tell me golden girl, how is life treating you these days?" Mike asked. His tone started out mocking as he used the name the other attorneys at my firm called me behind my back.

The Golden Girl. It appeared I was suddenly one of Marcus Volturi's favorite associates after a streak of winning cases that other attorneys thought to be impossible victories. But the case that put me over the top and into golden girl status was a case that resulted in a deadlocked jury. It was an assault case and the district attorney had brought up charges against our client. I faced off with the latest hot shot associate at the D.A.'s office and after three grueling months of research, arguments, and testimony the jury was deadlocked, which meant out client was released from prison. Immediately following the verdict Mr. Hot Shot himself, Edward Cullen, met me across the aisle. He wore a smirk on that sexy mug of his and extended his hand.

"Good job counselor. Too bad it will be short lived, we've already filed an appeal. One last chance to accept a plea bargain," he said. His tone and demeanor was total arrogance.

"Not sure what court room you were sitting in but our firm has scored what we consider a victory for our client and our firm. If you are granted an appeal, I will see you in court and next time I guarantee you, my client will walk," I said frowning at his still extended hand as I walked away. I could have sworn I heard the asshole laugh behind me.

"Hello, Earth to Bella," Mike called bringing me from my daydream.

"Our drinks are here, are you okay? You zoned out there for a moment," he said concerning dripping from his voice. He gently rubbed the spot between my eyebrows.

"Do you want crows feet and frown lines," he teased.

"Whatever, no when you called me golden girl I had a flashback of my last day in court and that arrogant asshole approaching me afterwards," I said taking a sip of my drink. Gah! I forgot how strong the drinks were at Olive's. I nearly choked.

Mike patted me on my back. "Good grief, you're not getting laid and you can't hold your liquor. What vices do you have?" Mike asked exasperated.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Ass," I remarked after I regained some control.

"Not much in this place this evening," he teased. "Uh-oh, hottie at two o'clock, I think he's coming to say hello. . .to you," Mike said with a hint of disappointment.

I laughed. "What? Who?" I asked spinning around on my stool and locking gazes with two beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to the man who had been the bane of my existence for the past five months.

**Edward**

"Mr. Cullen." The words from her lips were like music to my ears. But I couldn't read the expression on her face. There was a flash of surprise, shock, happiness and then annoyance. Yep, she was definitely annoyed.

"Miss Swan," I replied as a greeting. "I saw you having a problem breathing from across the bar and thought I would come over and offer some assistance. I am CPR certified," I smiled.

A small smile formed across her lips before her drinking partner spoke up.

"So am I," he replied dryly.

We both turned and raised an eyebrow. That's when I realized they definitely were not together. I saw them when they entered the bar and I admit my heart sank a little at the thought that she might be taken. But I had been watching them for a while and there was never any intimate contact and he didn't look at her as if he desired her but when she said something and he began rubbing the space between her eyebrows with a concerned look on his face, I propelled myself from my seat leaving my colleagues behind. Then she started coughing and I quickened my pace in their direction. I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it. It was if there was a magnetic force pulling me towards her and I couldn't stop myself.

I should have tried harder to stop especially since I knew first hand that she hated me. We were adversaries on a case that was on its way to a higher court; we had been meeting and tossing plea-bargains back and forth for almost two months before it was decided the case would go to trial. The first time we met, at my office, I was blown away by her beauty and grace. She was one of those classic beauties who was totally unaware of her effect on the opposite sex. She was also very focused. I admit I tried flirting with her on more than one occasion and either she was oblivious or just totally uninterested. But then there were moments where I would catch her staring at me or she would blush for no reason. And the last meeting we had prior to going to court left me not only confused but also longing to have more time with her away from the case and away from court.

She came to my office late one afternoon to personally deliver the news that they were rejecting any offers and filed a petition with the court.

"I just thought I'd stop by in person to deliver the news," she said. I was confused about why she felt the need to come in person especially since we weren't on the same team. But I was happy as hell to see her.

"Um, well thanks," I replied. Not that smooth, I know. I cleared my throat. "So, is there anything else you wanted to say?" I asked hopeful that maybe she felt some sort of connection with me too and wanted to act on it.

"Um, well, I wish- I wish this would have worked out differently. I'm sorry we couldn't come to an agreement," she said nervously. I was more than certain we were not talking about the case.

I rose from my chair and walked around to the front of my desk where she was standing. I heard her breath hitch as I approached her. I stood about a foot from her and stared into her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by to deliver the news in person and I wish things were different too," I said taking a deep breath.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours but in reality it was probably only a few seconds. I noticed her staring at my mouth and I leaned in towards her. She hesitated for a minute and then cleared her throat.

"I- I-I've got to go. I'll see you in court," she said obviously flustered as she literally ran from my office.

Over the three months we faced off in court, I saw a side of her I'd never seen before. She was ruthless in the courtroom. Almost as brash and confident as me. It was such a turn on. I found myself even more intrigued by her. Every so often I would give her a nod of appreciation after a cross-examination but it seemed to infuriate her. I asked her about it after a day of arguments was done and she accused me of patronizing her. Not only was she mysterious, contradictory, and ruthless but I added a little nutty into the mix as well. But none of that seem to weaken the pull I felt every time I was near her.

I cut my reminiscing short and sized up her friend before I responded to his earlier claim about CPR, "That's convenient," I smirked as I turned my attention back to her.

"So counselor, how have you been? I'm surprised to see you here. It doesn't seem like your type of crowd," I teased. Her beautiful brown eyes twinkled full of challenge.

"What would you know about the type of crowd I associate with?" she asked pointedly. I opened my mouth to respond but she beat me to the punch. "But you're right, not really my scene too much pretense and arrogance," she said as she looked me over from head to toe. She gave me a bright smile and turned away from me to take a sip from her drink. Her friend actually giggled at her remark. Giggled like a fucking schoolgirl. He was so gay. I didn't let her remark deter me. She hadn't officially dismissed me so I took it as a sign of encouragement.

"I'm hurt," I pouted and moved around the table so I could see her face.

"What?" She asked. She seemed shocked that I was still standing there.

"You left out obnoxious. I'm pretentious, arrogant and obnoxious. Or so I've been told," I smiled. And I saw that look in her eyes again; she was definitely staring at my mouth. I licked my lips purposefully and watched her lips part ever so slightly.

"Miss Swan?" I called.

Her eyes flew to mine and she frowned as her face betrayed her with a deep blush. "You're interrupting our, um-, our meeting," she said gesturing between her and the schoolgirl.

"Really?" I laughed. I traded glances with her friend and he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Forgive me for intruding. I don't think we've officially met, I'm Edward Cullen. I took it easy on Miss Swan during our last court appearance. You would think she would have appreciated my chivalry," I teased.

"Mike Newton," he replied. He looked at her eagerly awaiting her response.

"I guess we can also add delusional to your profile," she replied coolly.

I stared at her for a moment causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Her friend cleared his throat helping to cut through some of the tension that was suddenly in the air. He made small talk and I bought two rounds of drinks before the schoolgirl decided he'd had enough and was ready to go.

"I've got a busy morning tomorrow," he announced putting on his jacket that he'd removed after the third round of drinks. "Bella, are you ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her begging her with my eyes not to leave just yet. I desperately wanted to spend some one on one time with her. She looked away and contemplated for a minute.

"Um, I think I'm gonna have one more. I can get a cab, thanks Mike," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" he said looking at me. I smiled brightly not trying to mask my excitement.

"Positive, Dad," she teased.

"Okay, well, perhaps you should get some coffee instead of another drink?" he suggested. She rolled her eyes and extended an arm to hug him. "Call me as soon as you get home," he said loudly.

"Will do,"

"It was nice meeting you Edward. Please take care of my friend, she is very precious,"

"I have nothing but honorable intentions, sir," I said in my most serious voice.

"Whatever, Lucy and Desi. Goodnight," he said leaving us alone. Finally.

"So-," she breathed deeply.

"So, indeed. How have you been? Really?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile. "Okay,"

"Really, I would think after that victory the golden girl would be on cloud nine," I teased.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no, so they know about that at the D.A.'s office?" She buried her face in her hands.

"Not much gets past that place,"

"Well, if we're talking about my professional life- it's all peaches and cream," she raised her head and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Such beautiful chocolate brown pools that lit up her entire face when she laughed.

"And if we're not talking about your professional life?" I asked and I knew I was pushing my luck.

"Then it will be an extremely short conversation," she sighed.

I hesitated but reached over and brushed and errant strand of hair away from her face and pushed it behind her ear. Her eyes briefly met mine before closing. I brushed my fingertips across her cheek willing her to open her eyes. She sighed deeply again and leaned into my touch.

When she opened her eyes and looked at me I was shocked to see such blatant desire in her eyes.

"You've been on my mind a lot," I admitted.

She cleared her throat and turned away. I let my hand fall to the table.

"Tell me I'm imagining things and that you have absolutely no interest in me and I'll walk away right now," I promised.

She stared at me confused.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to lean over and kiss you right now," I realized my tone was somewhat threatening. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared at my mouth again.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked.

She looked around. "Not here," she said suddenly. "Too many eyes and ears," Her paranoid eyes darted around the room.

"When and where?" I teased not willing to let the progress we'd made evaporate. Then she said something that almost made me spontaneously combust.

"How far do you live from here?"


	2. Chapter 2 Come on over

**Bella**

I couldn't believe I asked him how far he lived from the bar. And by the apparent look of shock on his face, neither could he. Maybe he thought I was just calling his bluff. Or maybe I was being too forward. At the risk of being further rejected by this beautiful, intelligent, funny, arrogant and obnoxious man that I dreamed about almost nightly, I slowly lifted my right hand and placed it on top of his. He cleared his throat.

"Are you serious?" he asked hoarsely.

"Are you?" I challenged. My voice was shaky but I hoped I sounded confident. The truth was a part of me wished he would say he was only joking.

"Very." He stood and shrugged back in to his suit jacket. He looked at me like he wanted to throw me over his shoulders and take me off to a cave somewhere and ravish me. And that thought alone sent shivers of anticipation down my spine.

"I live about eight blocks from here." He helped me down from my bar stool.

He guided me out of the bar with his hand on the small of my back. He hailed a cab and we sat in silence as the cab made its way down the street. My heart rate began to accelerate when several short minutes later he helped me out of the cab in front of his building. He grabbed my hand after he paid the driver.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," the doorman called as he held the door open for us. We entered the lobby hand in hand. "Shall I call the elevator?" the doorman wanted to know.

"Um, no thanks Benjamin, we're going sit here for a minute," he replied.

Wait. What? I frowned and looked at him as he pulled me to the other side of the lobby. Suddenly I noticed how nice and extravagant his apartment building appeared. Marble floors held big plush cream-colored couches and there was ornate artwork adorning the walls and a huge chandelier that looked like a cluster of diamonds hung from the high ceiling. It reminded me of the lobby in a boutique hotel.

"Bella," he called snapping me out of my daze as he motioned for me to have a seat on the couch next to him.

"What's the problem?" I asked annoyed. I had mustered up enough courage to actually come to his apartment with him and he wanted to waste time talking?

"There is no problem. I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to have any regrets," he said sincerely.

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Regrets about kissing you?"

He laughed. "You and I both know if we go upstairs we will end up doing much more than kissing," he said, his tone serious.

I figured as much but I didn't want to think about it. Of course I would have regrets. Not because of him but because I just wasn't that woman. The woman who could have a fling and think nothing of it. I was certain that if I went through with this some part of my heart would be left in his apartment. Alice, my best friend, chastised me all the time telling me that's why I would never get over Jacob, my ex, because I let my heart get too involved. When I first mentioned Edward to her five months ago she told me I should seduce him and get Jacob out of my system for once and for all. The only problem with that plan is I actually liked Edward. And he wasn't helping my love 'em and leave 'em strategy by being so damned sensitive.

I leaned in close to him. "Well, then why are we wasting time down here?" I breathed in his ear and earned a shudder from him in the process.

He pulled me roughly from the couch and headed towards the elevator. He stared at me the entire time the elevator made its ascent to the 8th floor. He was totally undressing me with his eyes and by the time we reached his door, my entire body was on fire. There was no turning back now even if I wanted to and I didn't want to.

He stalled at his door with his hand on the knob. He turned and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his erection pressed against me. I took in a lung full of air.

"At any time you want me to stop-," he started but before he could finish I crashed my lips into his and kissed him fiercely.

"Open the damn door," I hissed at him. I couldn't believe I was being so brazen.

He smiled widely and opened the door. Once we were on the other side of the door I vaguely noticed how beautiful his apartment was decorated and the floor to ceiling windows at the back of what I assumed was his living room. But before I could fully appreciate or compliment the decor he pressed my back against the door and kissed me. He started out with a gentle, chaste peck on the lips but then he sucked on my bottom lip causing me to moan. He took advantage of my open mouth and our tongues were introduced to each other. They danced in unison combining the different flavors of Vodka we'd recently consumed.

"Fuck," he cursed as we broke a part to catch our respective breath.

"Yes, please," I teased as a response to his curse.

He smiled widely. "Whatever the lady wants." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to what I assumed was his bedroom. Perhaps my caveman fantasy would come true after all.

I kicked off my shoes as he laid me down on a massive bed in the middle of the room. He hovered over me and kissed me again. He had taken off his jacket and I started to unbutton his shirt. Before I reached the last button he stopped kissing me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Shit," he mumbled. This time his tone was one of regret. If he tried to pull some gentleman move and say we were rushing into things, I was certain that I would kill him. I'd sexually assault him first and then kill him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I tried to control my breathing and my temper.

He looked at me and winced. "I don't have any condoms,"

I smiled widely and pushed his chest so that I could slide from underneath him. There was a reason Alice was my best friend!

**Edward**

What kind of idiot am I? I finally get the chance to be alone with a woman that I've been fantasizing about for five months and we both decide to give in to our sexual desires, hell, she asked to come to my apartment! I damn near sucked her face off at my front door, carried her to my bedroom with the sole intention of ravishing her body and I didn't have any condoms! Seriously. Fucking idiot!

I almost didn't stop. It felt so good to finally have her in my arms. Her body was so soft and her hair smelled like strawberries and her lips- okay this was not helping my situation at all. Once a little blood started to flow back to my brain, I fell back on he bed and threw my arms up over my head. Where the hell could she have gone? I told her I didn't have any condoms; she smiled maniacally and ran out of the room.

I started to panic and thought maybe she'd left. Just as I was about to call her name I heard her footfalls against the bamboo floor. Less than three seconds later I felt something hit my stomach. I looked up at her and she was grinning from ear to ear, when I looked down a strip of gold foil packages littered my stomach, at least twelve. I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. Part of me was excited as hell that my plans for sex were back on but another part of me was concerned that she carried a week's supply of condoms in her purse.

She laughed. "My best friend, Alice was hoping I would have a reason to use these some day," she admitted.

"Remind me to send her a thank you card," I plastered a grin on my face, sat up and pulled her to me. She straddled me as I sat on the edge of the bed. We resumed our frenetic kissing but suddenly there were way too many clothes in the way.

"Take this off," I said in between kisses. I made quick work of the buttons on her shirt as she arched her back and shrugged her shoulders allowing it to slide to the floor. Underneath she wore a sexy, black lace bra with a small red bow in the center. It was a hot piece of lingerie but I was more interested in what was underneath.

"This too," I kissed her neck as my hands made their way to her back to unhook the material.

She pressed both hands against my chest.

"Your turn."

I smirked at her and complied by pulling my partially buttoned dress shirt and undershirt over my head in one quick motion. Her eyes appraised my upper body before her lips parted and she began to pant. Her fingers ghosted over my chest and abdomen as she bit down on her bottom lip and murmured ever so softly, "Beautiful,"

When her eyes met mine I could tell her ogling embarrassed her. I smiled and said, "I bet you look much better,"

She rolled her eyes and laughed as she reached around to undo her bra. I stared unabashedly as I waited for her breasts to make their appearance. Trust me when I say they didn't disappoint. Once the confining material was removed two of the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen bounced free. They were more than a handful and they stood at attention as if they were saluting me. I looked back up and into her eyes.

"Just as I suspected- exquisite," I remarked as I raised a hand and kneaded one of the beauties with my palm.

Her eyes closed as she threw her head back and her body went limp. I quickly used my free hand to catch her before she fell off my lap. I scooted back on the bed with her still attached to my waist. Once I was certain she was safe from falling I brought my other hand to her other breast and went to work on that one as well. Her nipples hardened even more at my touch and she arched her back to press herself further into my hands. Her head was still thrown back and she started to moan.

"Bella," I whispered her name.

She lowered her head and her eyes only opened halfway. Her breathing was erratic and I could tell by the look on her face she was in a lust filled haze. I smiled, intent on joining her as I brought my lips to hers gently sucking her bottom lip eliciting another moan which caused me to capture her mouth fully. I slid my tongue inside as her lips parted. She sucked ever so slightly on my tongue as it invaded her mouth again and I felt my dick straining to break through my pants. Apparently she felt it too because she began to grind her hips against me. I had to take control of this situation otherwise it would be over before it started.

I flipped her on her back and continued my assault of her mouth and breasts. This was a much better vantage point. I hesitantly left her luscious mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, past her collarbone. When I made it to her breast I removed my hand and replaced it with my eager mouth. She arched her back and nearly came up off the bed as she moaned my name. I smiled against her breast.

"Stop teasing me," she managed to say.

I laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as my tongue darted out and licked her nipple. Not satisfied I took the nipple in my mouth and thought how lucky her child would be if it were breast-fed. She writhed beneath me and babbled incoherently.

I took turns and lavished attention on each breast as her hands came up to grab my head and fist in my hair. She moaned my name over and over pleading with me to give her "more." I ignored her pleas and began to taunt her.

"What do you want?" I asked in between my ministrations.

"More- in- you-side-gonna- don't wanna- can't-," she moaned helplessly.

"I don't think I caught that," I teased.

Her hips bucked wildly and she cried out, "Edward. . . .please,"

I almost lost it and ripped our pants off and plunged deep inside of her at that moment. But I wanted to take my time with her. I wanted to make this the most multi-orgasmic experience of her life. I was hell bent on erasing the memories of any other man from her mind and replacing them with visions of me doing things to her that I'm almost certain never even occurred to those other losers.

"You want to cum Bella?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Then do it. Cum for me," I said pinching her nipples.

"But I- what I-," she struggled.

I continued with my hands as I bought my mouth back to her face. Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes," I said softly.

She shook her head, no.

I gently kissed her lips and ran my tongue along her jaw line.

"Open. Your. Eyes," I said with bit more authority.

She looked at me and whimpered.

"It's okay, let it go. We've got all night." I kissed her deeply while pulling at both her nipples and she shrieked in my mouth as she convulsed beneath me.

Orgasm one was official. Now it was time to get serious.


	3. Chapter 3 Morning After pt 1

_**Bella **_

I bolted upright in bed and gasped. I had the most incredible, erotic dream about Edward Cullen last night. This one was more vivid than all the others combined. It was so real. I could even feel. . .damn, did I take my clothes off while I was dreaming? I looked around and blinked my eyes rapidly. This wasn't my room. That's when I felt the mattress shift and someone's arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

My body froze as I looked down into the semi-unconscious face of Edward Cullen. My imagination wasn't that good. He was actually next me, next to me naked, which meant. . .

Oh. My. God.

I was totally paralyzed. He must have felt how tense I was and squeezed my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He opened one eye and stared up at me.

"Nothing- I um, I just I need to use the bathroom," I lied as I broke free from his grasp.

I was then stuck with the dilemma of walking to the other side of his room to the bathroom totally naked or ripping the bed sheet from him and leaving him totally exposed. It was as if he could sense my turmoil. He leaned over the side of the bed and gave me the shirt he was wearing last night.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I slipped my arms into the shirt.

I glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand before escaping to the bathroom. It was 5:18am. We arrived at his apartment a little after ten o'clock last night.

Once inside the bathroom I covered my mouth and screamed in my hands. I suddenly had conflicted feelings about what had obviously taken place last night. I couldn't even blame it on being drunk because I wasn't. I had a little Cosmo infused buzz that may have given me extra confidence but I was totally in control of my actions and I remembered every single thing that happened last night. My mind quickly turned to thoughts of his hands all over my body, his mouth kissing, teasing and tasting- moisture began to form between my legs as I reminisced.

I turned and gripped the counter to steady myself. I held my head down afraid to look at myself in the mirror. I hoped to see a stranger. I hoped that someone had taken over my mind and body. That would explain why I went home with a man I barely knew and had sex, correction- mind blowing, hot, erotic, best of my life sex, which had resulted in at least three orgasms. But when I raised my head, I saw myself. Rather a more disheveled version of myself.

My lips were slightly swollen, my eyeliner was smudged, my hair looked like a bird's nest and upon further inspection I could see a purplish mark above my right breast. Wow. Was I in high school? A hickey? Seriously. I turned away from the teen slut in the mirror and leaned against the counter. How the hell was I supposed to face him? I looked around his ginormous bathroom for a window. I thought maybe I could escape. Yeah, if we weren't on the eighth floor and I wasn't half naked.

I sighed and wished I had my cell phone. Alice would know how to get me out of here. She would tell me exactly what to do after she reprimanded for not leaving after the final orgasm. You weren't supposed to fall asleep in the arms of a one-night stand. The idea was to have a night of uninhibited pleasure and then never see each other again. I knew that was the rule but the way he looked at me when we climaxed together that final time made my mind turn to mush and my heart started doing a happy dance. I lost myself for a moment and pretended that Edward wanted me and not just my body. That this wasn't just some random sexual hook up. I pretended the look he gave me meant he loved me and would cherish me forever. I allowed myself to get caught up in that little fantasy and apparently fell asleep in the process.

Now I was awake and facing the pathetic reality of my life. I had fantasized about being with him for months but I couldn't believe I'd actually acted on it. Now I was terrified.

I was able to get a jury to return a not guilty verdict for a man whose fingerprints were all over a murder weapon, I was able to get a not guilty verdict for a woman who started moving money to an offshore account before her company went belly up and I was able to introduce enough doubt to a jury that they came back deadlocked on an assault case, which resulted in the release of a client from prison. But I was at a total loss on what to do or say to the man on the other side of that door.

I'm sure he probably thought I slept around all the time and last night he finally got his turn. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He was only the third man I'd ever been with in my life.

Jacob had been my first love, we met in high school and like many high school girls I lost my virginity on prom night. After I went away to college in California the strain of a long distance relationship took its toll and Jacob and I parted ways. I was so brokenhearted that I went out to a frat party, got totally tanked and ended up having sex with Eric Yorkie, a geeky guy in my communications class who had a crush on me. A barely even remembered being with him but I do remember it was over in like two minutes.

After that I focused more on my studies putting men and relationships on the back burner, much to Alice's chagrin. She was my college roommate and always tried, unsuccessfully, to fix me up with some guy she thought was 'perfect' for me. But I just wasn't interested. It was for the best because once I started law school, I barely had time to sleep and eat let alone date. After graduating from law school, I returned home to Seattle to work as a law clerk for the county courts. Jacob and I crossed paths again and we effortlessly fell back into a relationship. But almost three years later we began to drift apart. We drifted even further apart when I took the job at Stein, Cooper and Volturi. I worked crazy hours and when I was home I found myself reviewing case files with little time for Jacob.

Since I couldn't give Jacob what he needed he got it somewhere else. He had an affair with a paralegal named Leah, who I had actually befriended when I was a law clerk for the county. When he admitted his infidelity I was furious but I also knew I would forgive him because I felt like me being unavailable drove him into her arms. I was devastated by his response when I told him I forgave him.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "You forgive me? Well, thanks Bella. Thanks for being such a fucking saint. So, what does that mean exactly? Are you quitting your job? You're ready to make our relationship a priority?" he frowned.

I just stared at him confused as hell. Was he insane? I wasn't quitting my job. It was my first legitimate gig as a lawyer with one of the biggest firms in the city. I was actually getting to present cases.

He shook his head and a look of pity crossed his face. "I didn't think so. Face it Bells, you are married to that damned job and you care about it more than you care about us, about me. I actually like Leah, a lot. I want to settle down, get married, and have kids. I believe I can have that with her. I didn't want things to end like this but I can't do this anymore. It's over."

I was too stunned to speak. I just stared blankly and watched him walk out the door and out of my life. I was a wreck after Jacob left me. Not because I was madly in love with him. Actually what we had was more comfortable than anything else. Almost like friends with benefits. Hell, I hadn't even known about his overwhelming desire to get married and procreate.

I think what upset me the most about Jacob's departure was the fact that he was right. I was married to my job and suddenly it was the only thing I had left. To avoid thinking about how lonely and empty my life really was, I worked even harder and began to get the meatier, high profile cases and pretty soon, the Golden Girl was born. Over the past year and a half I had deluded myself into believing my life was just fine and that having a great career and a closet full of designer bags was all I needed. Until the day I walked in to his office.

From the moment his hand grasped mine in a firm handshake, there was an electric current present every time he was near and I suddenly found that he invaded my thoughts all the time. I had never in my life been attracted to a man so instantaneously as I had been to Edward Cullen. But I never allowed myself to believe for one second that someone like him would be interested in me. He was gorgeous, self-assured and way out of my league. I was just a girl from a small town and a broken home who had gotten lucky.

But the past few months I became aware of his constant flirting and I caught him staring at me on more than one occasion. I decided for once in my life I would give in to my desires, if someone like Edward Cullen found me desirable then maybe it was actually possible that I would find someone who would love and cherish me. But after last night instead of boosting my confidence he had ruined me. I was certain I would always compare any man that entered my life to Edward and I was certain no one would come close.

I felt like such an idiot as I stood in his bathroom having a stupid, romantic fantasy about him when in reality I had just willingly become another notch in his bedpost. I'm sure our exploits would be discussed over cocktails at Olive's in the near future. I'd worked too hard to get to where I was and I was not about to allow my reputation to be destroyed because I had a moment of weakness. Suddenly I was very angry with myself for lacking self-control and allowing his dick to hypnotize me. But I had to make sure he knew the meaning of discretion and that if he told anyone about the things that took place in his bedroom, he would regret the day he was born.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming out now," I couldn't hide forever. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I wasn't prepared to see him standing there looking so helpless and concerned. Oh and sexy. So, damned sexy. His hair was an unruly bronze mess courtesy of my hands assaulting his locks every time he touched me. His green eyes were brighter this morning, framed by long luscious lashes and those damn lips- I had been obsessed with them since our first meeting. The way they curled into a crooked smile when he was being cocky or flirting and how they pressed into a tight line when he was angry or trying to prove a point. I always wondered if they felt and tasted as good as they looked. And after feeling them practically over every inch of my body last night my reverence for them had only multiplied. I noticed the bed sheet he had wrapped around his waist, which left his chiseled chest and abs exposed, was in danger of coming undone. And so was I. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I moved past him.

I picked my pants up from the floor and pulled them on realizing too late that I didn't have on any panties.

I heard him sigh. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked.

I kept my back to him as I removed his shirt and put on my bra. Just as I placed an arm in my shirt, I felt his hand on my shoulder. A jolt of electricity coursed through my entire body. It took all the strength I possessed to move away from his touch. I refused to allow him to see how much control he had over my body. I clenched my teeth and turned around with a scowl on my face.

"I hope that you will use some discretion and not share what happened between us with your buddies at the D.A.'s office. I've worked hard to get where I am and I don't want to a have a reputation as someone who sleeps around because I don't," I practically yelled at him without taking a breath.

His eyes widened and his hand dropped to his side quickly turning into a fist.

"You think- do I- why would you even come to my apartment- correction ask to come to my apartment if you think I'm that kind of man?" he asked angrily. He looked at me with a mixture of anger and hurt.

For a second I felt bad and I started to apologize. But I refused to back down and turn into a weak, infatuated woman, which in reality is exactly what I had become.

"Actually, I don't know. I've never done anything like this. I guess I had too much to drink."

When you have no legitimate excuse for your behavior always plead insanity or blame it on the alcohol.

His face fell for a minute but he quickly recovered. "I guess I had quite a bit to drink myself because I barely remember anything," he smirked. "So, you actually have nothing to worry about. I promise to keep the fuzzy memories of this uneventful night to myself," he said coldly.

His words were like a knife through my heart and I could tell I was thirty seconds away from a total breakdown.

"You are such an asshole!" I yelled as I picked up my shoes and stormed out of his bedroom. I could feel the walls closing in on me. I had to get out of there.

"Glad I didn't disappoint!" he yelled as he followed me.

"Actually you did," I shot over my shoulder as I snatched up my purse from his couch.

"Funny, I heard no complaints after making you cum four times!"

I spun around to face him with my mouth open but I was speechless.

Four times? Damn.

"Let's just chalk this up to a huge mistake that will not be repeated!" I screamed as I flung open his door.

"No worries, I never make the same mistake twice," he spat.

I was so furious I almost ran into the door on my way out. He slammed the door behind me. As I stood waiting impatiently for the elevator I secretly hoped that he would come after me. I hoped he would come and apologize and beg me to come back inside. And I would go willingly. I was so pathetic.

After the day shift doorman hailed me a cab, I gave the driver directions to my house and pulled out my phone. I had eight missed calls and four text messages. All of the text messages were from Mike.

R u still O's?

It's late I'm worried.

R u still with him?

OMG! The drought is ova!

I sent him a quick text letting him know I was fine and we'd talk on Monday. Then I dialed the number of the only person who could help fix me.

"Hello," a groggy voice came through on the other line. I forgot it was so early in the morning.

"What have I done," I cried into the phone.

"Bella? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice asked suddenly wide-awake.

"I think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4 Morning After pt 2

_**Edward **_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered over and over to myself after I slammed the door to my apartment. I rested my forehead on the door and sighed. I couldn't believe she considered the most incredible night of my life a mistake. Whoa. The most incredible night of my life? Maybe that was the problem. Maybe it wasn't the most incredible night of her life. Or maybe she just wanted meaningless sex. Maybe she just wasn't that into me. My mind raced from one scenario to the next. I was acting just like a damned girl.

There had to be some logical explanation. Why would she willingly come back to my apartment and give herself so completely to me- over and over again- if she thought I was such a bastard. I should have gone after her and dragged her back inside and found out exactly what was going through her mind. But I was much too angry to be rational at the moment.

I realized we did things ass backwards by sleeping together first but I was hopeful that we still had a chance to get to know each other and perhaps develop some sort of relationship. I ran my hand over the scruff that had grown on my face overnight and sighed again. Maybe she suffered from bi-polar disorder or schizophrenia. That would be the only thing that could explain why she had acted so insane. I wasn't buying her plea of drunkenness; she was sober and fully aware of what was going on. Right?

I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast and stepped inside. As the steam slowly started to engulf me, I re-played the events of last night over and over in my head. She had four orgasms and screamed my name all night long. I can tell that she let go of her inhibitions and gave in to her desires just as I had. I had never felt so connected to a woman in my life. It was as if our bodies had a way of responding to each other that didn't require our conscious participation at all. I thought back to when I had entered her the first time last night-

I was hovering over her staring down into her face. Her long mahogany locks were fanned out over my pillow. She looked up at me expectantly and her dark chocolate eyes shimmered in the dimly lit room. I swear she looked just like an angel.

"God, you're beautiful," I said positioning myself at her entrance.

"So are you," she breathed.

I laughed as I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. I deepened the kiss and just as I thrust my tongue inside her mouth, I pushed my cock between her tight, wet folds. As I eased my way inside of her, I could feel all the nerve endings in my body quivering with anticipation.

"You feel so fucking good," I moaned as I moved my mouth from hers and placed my lips against her neck. She whimpered and locked her legs around my ass trying to push me deeper inside of her.

Once I was all the way inside of her, I began to move slowly in and out causing her curse under her breath. I raised my head to watch her face. I sped up my movements, plunging deep inside of her and pulling out to the very edge.

"Edward. . .shit," she grinded out. Her face was a beautiful mask of emotions.

I plunged deep inside of her again and her mouth and eyes flew open at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I breathed.

She looked into my eyes as if I was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. She bit her bottom lip and nodded in the affirmative. She placed her palms down on the mattress and shifted her body until she was almost sitting up.

"What are you do-ungh! Damn! Bella, baby, I can- I can feel every inch of you," I managed to spit out as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Edward, open your eyes," I heard her whisper.

I did as I was told and when I saw the look of desire on her face I almost exploded inside of her.

"Don't hold back," she instructed.

I grinned. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back but I was glad it was what she wanted.

I snaked an arm around her and pulled her flush against my chest. We were so close, so connected but it wasn't enough. I knew she felt the same way when she squeezed her legs even tighter around me and threw her arms around my neck. We kissed savagely, licking and nipping at each other. Her hands left my neck and threaded through my hair.

As we continued our oral assault, I was suddenly aware of the sounds of our flesh slapping against each other. I hadn't realized just how fast and furious we were fucking until I heard her say she was about to cum. I pried our sweaty upper bodies apart and she fell back against the mattress. I decided to delay my own release by ensuring she had the most explosive orgasm possible.

I roughly took one of her nipples in my mouth and allowed my tongue to swirl around and up and down as my teeth grazed the sensitive area. At the same time I lowered my hand between where we were joined and I begin to stroke her clit. The reaction I received was way more than I expected.

"Edward! Oh shit, oh shit! I'm going to fucking cum so hard on your dick! Fuck, that feels so fucking good. Don't stop, don't stop. Fuck me harder! Harder! Make me cum for you!" she screamed.

I was so fucking turned on that once she started shrieking and shivering as her orgasm overtook her, I followed right behind. I had NEVER climaxed with a woman in my life. It was the most intense thing I had ever experienced.

Suddenly someone pounding on my bathroom door brought me from my daydream. Bella? I turned off the shower and was quickly disappointed.

"Asswipe, are you in there?! Are you okay?" It was my brother, Emmett.

I looked down at the raging hard-on I was sporting due to my reminiscing and frowned.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine Em, I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled as I turned the water back on. What the fuck was he doing here?!

I went to work trying to relieve my problem by stroking my hands up and down my shaft while thinking about Bella. But as I thought about our night suddenly the bitchy Bella from this morning ran through my mind and my dick literally shriveled up at the thought. I laughed out loud. That was interesting, the same woman who had the power to make me hard as steel could also turn my dick into a limp noodle. I turned off the shower, quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

I opened the door to find Emmett sitting on my bed with a shit-eating grin that made his dimples impossibly deeper.

"Em, what the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to only use my key for emergencies?!"

"You were supposed to meet me for an ass whipping on the racquetball court this morning at seven and when you didn't show or answer your phone, I decided to come by and check on you. I was all prepared to give you shit but since it seems like you finally got laid, I'm going to cut you some slack,"

Was he psychic?

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

He leaned back on one elbow and produced a pair of black lace panties, which he was twirling around on his finger. Bella's panties. I rushed over and snatched them away.

"You are such an ass," I hissed.

"And you got some ass last night," he laughed loudly. Then he suddenly covered his mouth and walked towards my bathroom.

I stared at him and frowned.

"Is she still here?" he whispered.

"Who?"

"Mmph, little miss black lace panties," he whispered as he walked closer to the bathroom.

"You are such a perv, are you trying to sneak a peek? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm alone," I opened a drawer to pull out a pair of boxers.

He actually opened the bathroom door wider and peered inside to make sure. I just laughed and threw my towel at him.

"Okay, will you go ahead and admit there was a chick in here otherwise I'm gonna puke because I'm suddenly imagining my little brother as some cross dressing weirdo who likes ladies underwear," he said pretending to gag.

I pulled a t-shirt over my head and just looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't show up this morning. I was a little busy and lost track of time," I smirked. "You hungry?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen. Food was the ultimate weapon of distraction against Emmett.

"Starving!" he bellowed.

Twenty minutes later we were seated at the large granite island eating three-egg omelets in an eerie silence. I looked over at Emmett and he stared at me with a big goofy smile on his face.

I sighed and dropped my fork.

"Okay, there was a woman here last night,"

"Tell me something I don't know, like how hot and awesome the sex was!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. My brother's level of obnoxious was way off the charts. I knew his curiosity really stemmed from concern. He wanted me to move on from my past relationship and 'get a fucking life' as he so eloquently put it. He felt I was avoiding what happened with Tanya by throwing myself into my work. And he was right.

I met Tanya during my last year of law school and we instantly clicked. We started an easy relationship and when I moved to Chicago to start a practice with my best friend, Paul she followed. I considered her to be loyal and understanding because she put up with my crazy life and schedule. I decided it would be good to have a woman like her by my side as I began my career so I planned to ask her to marry me. I talked to Paul about it and he was totally against it.

He presented several arguments: I was too young, the practice would take up too much of my time and he even insisted I didn't know Tanya well enough. I rebuked his concerns and told him it was my decision. He relented and eventually supported my decision. He even joked that he wanted to arm wrestle Emmett for the honor of being best man.

One day after a grueling day in court, I called Paul and asked him to meet me for a beer. He suggested we meet at his apartment but when I arrived he didn't answer the door. He knew I was coming over so, I assumed maybe he was in the shower. I used the spare key he had given me and I let myself in.

As soon as I entered his apartment I heard sounds coming from the back of his apartment I walked closer to the back room and grinned. Obviously he had gotten lucky and was going at with some girl in his bedroom. I turned to leave quietly so that I didn't disturb them when I heard a woman's voice scream, "Yes! Oh God, yes!" I immediately froze. I knew that voice. I'd even heard that voice scream that exact phrase at me during the throes of passion. But I just couldn't believe it was her, I had to see it with my own eyes. So, me being the masochist that I am, I turned and walked slowly to Paul's bedroom. The door was wide open and there was no mistaking Tanya's naked body riding Paul like she was in the rodeo.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

She turned around her eyes glazed over in a fuck fog and then she realized it was me. She flung herself off of Paul and tried to hide her nudity under the blanket. I'd seen her body repeatedly so I couldn't understand why she was trying to be modest. But I wasn't even focused on her. As heartbroken as I was seeing the woman I thought I was going to marry fucking my best friend, I was even more devastated by his betrayal. He knew I was on my way to his apartment. He wanted me to catch them in the act.

After I punched Paul in his fucking nose and stormed out they both had tried calling me but I refused to talk to either of those backstabbing motherfuckers. My mind was reeling. I kept teetering on the edge of homicide and suicide. How the fuck was I supposed to work with that conniving, lying bastard. I had used the majority of the money my grandmother left me in a Trust to open our practice. There was no way things could continue, the partnership and the friendship was over.

After his twentieth attempt at calling me, I finally answered the phone when I saw Paul's number on the caller ID.

"What!" I roared into the phone. "What in the fuck could you possibly have to say to me? You sick cruel bastard?"

"I'm sorry," he slurred and it sounded like he was crying.

"Are you fucking drunk? Oh, this shit just gets better and better. Why Paul? Why?! I told you I loved her. I told you I wanted her to be my wife and you fucked her?"

"I know, I know. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just trying to show you that she couldn't be trusted. That she wasn't the woman you thought she was," he rationalized.

"So your plan was to not only fuck her but set it up so that I would walk in on you fucking her? Wow. Thanks, thanks for going through so much trouble," I spat. "You know as fucked up as this is, I'm not even especially hurt by Tanya's betrayal. But you. . .you were like my fucking brother," I said thickly.

"I'm still your brother. Nothing has changed. I love you man and I just-fuck- we have so much ahead of us and marriage, fucking Tanya she would have ruined all of our plans," he cried.

"No you ruined our plans. You fucked up our partnership and our friendship. I hope you rot in hell,"

"You don't mean that, Edward. Look, look lemme find my keys. We'll talk. We can talk and work this out,"

"Talk? You're even more fucked up than I thought. I have nothing to say to you- ever again," I slammed down the phone and pulled it from the wall.

The next day, I got a call from Paul's cousin. Paul had been killed in an automobile accident while driving drunk. That was over five years ago.

Since that awful time in my life I had scored a job with the District Attorney's office in Seattle and managed to work my way up as a top associate by literally living at the office. My work was all I had. There were a few women over the years but they had only served as fuck buddies. But I had actually avoided being truly intimate with a woman for fear of being betrayed again. But as I was closely approaching my thirtieth birthday, I found myself longing for more.

I wanted a real relationship. I wanted to get married some day and I wanted to become a father. I wanted Isabella Swan but that dream was over.

I sighed once again and looked at Emmett.

"There was a woman here last night and 'hot and awesome' doesn't even begin describe the things that took place in my bedroom," I said wistfully. I knew I sounded whipped but I didn't care.

"Dude, you sound so whipped," Emmett teased.

I laughed lightly.

"Oh shit, you are whipped. So, this wasn't just some random hook up. Well who is she? Why did she leave so fucking early?" He frowned.

"Because I think she fucking hates me."


	5. Chapter 5 Intervention and Interference

_**Bella**_

I played with the sleeve on my coffee cup avoiding her gaze. I knew she was burning a hole in my head because it was starting to throb. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Alice, will you say something!" I yelled as I pulled the belt on my robe tighter around my waist.

After I broke down in the cab, Alice instructed me to go straight home and wait for her. By the time I got home, took a shower and washed my hair, she was at my door holding two large specialty coffees.

We had been sitting across from each other at the small bistro table in my kitchen for almost ten minutes and she still hadn't started in with her questions, comments and concerns. I took comfort in her usual chatter, when she was silent it made me anxious.

"So, tell me -did you fall in love with him before or after he made you cum four times?" she smirked.

My mouth fell open and I just stared at her.

"First of all, I didn't say I was _in love _with him," I protested.

She took a sip of her coffee and allowed me to continue my rant.

"Second of all, you're making it seem as if I fell in love with him because of the sex!"

"But you're not in love with him, right? And if I recall it wasn't just sex- it was the 'best sex of your life'," she interjected sweetly.

I just stared at my best friend of ten years and shook my head.

"Ali, I swear it's not like that-," I started weakly.

She held up her tiny hand and placed a perfectly manicured fingernail to her lips to silence me.

"When you first told me about this guy, it sounded as if he were just some seemingly unattainable, emotionally unavailable hottie that you fantasized about. I thought he was _exactly_ what you needed to get your groove back. I figured if you could seduce this guy it would be a big ego boost since you apparently think he's some divine being. Not once, did you _ever_ mention you actually liked him," she huffed. I could tell my omission had hurt her feelings.

"What difference does it make?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"What difference does it make?! Isabella Marie Swan! You should know that you _cannot _have a one-night stand with someone that you actually care about. That's like buying an entire raspberry swirl cheesecake and saying you're only going to eat one slice!" She yelled at me.

Her analogy was so ridiculous I started to laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"This is what I get for dragging my ass out of bed and bringing you coffee?"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"The point is you want to keep going back for more," she said.

"Oh," I sipped from my coffee.

"So, how are you going to fix this," She sat back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest.

She couldn't be serious. "Um, pretend it never happened?" Duh.

"I don't think so. You obviously have feelings for this guy and I've _never_ heard you admit that about anyone _including _Jacob. You should pursue this and see where it leads,"

She dropped her arms and literally bounced up and down in her seat; I'm sure she was thinking about giving me a "Snag Edward" makeover or some ridiculous shit.

"Uh- no, _**I**_ don't think so. I called you to help me get over this fantasy _not_ encourage it," I argued.

"Bella, honey, after you had four orgasms it was no longer a fantasy. So, are you telling me, you're fine with the way things ended and you have absolutely no desire to ever see him again?" she challenged. She raised an arched eyebrow at me.

"I will definitely see him again. It seems our firm defends the majority of the people the D.A. wants to convict," I laughed and tried to make light of the situation.

"I'm not talking about professionally. Bella, stop being difficult!" she whined and slammed her hands against the table like a little kid.

"I'm not being difficult; just a realist. There is no way Edward Cullen wants to start a relationship with me," I reasoned. Even _I _wasn't that delusional.

"Did he say that? If I recall correctly you told me he didn't even have condoms. He doesn't sound like the man-whore you're making him out to be,"

"He could have been out of condoms or worse maybe he sleeps around without them and he wanted to see if I was willing," I prattled on wishing this conversation would come to an end.

"You are being ridiculous! What are you so afraid of?"

"That he might actually want me!" I finally yelled. I was tired of the interrogation.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me with a sad smile. "And why would that be a bad thing?" She asked softly.

"Because I would end up disappointing him. I wouldn't be enough to keep him interested," I whispered. When it happened with Jacob I had been distraught but if I was lucky enough to have Edward Cullen actually love me and then _he left_. . .I'm certain the damage would be irreparable.

Because she's a fucking mind reader Alice said, "He's not Jacob. You said yourself you never really loved Jacob. Did you ever think maybe you didn't even put forth an effort with Jacob because you didn't feel like he was worth it?" She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Sweetie, when you really and truly care about someone you have to at least be willing to take a chance. And I don't know this Edward Cullen but he would have to be an idiot not to see that you are a smart, funny, caring and gorgeous woman. Any man would be lucky to have you,"

Tears filled my eyes.

"Thanks. I don't know. I just- I think I may have blown my chances by the way I ran out of his apartment," I admitted burying my head in my hands.

"Do you want him Bella?" Alice asked. "Be totally honest,"

I sighed. There was no way I could deceive the all-knowing sprite.

"Yes, Alice. I want him. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she started clapping her hands.

"No," I said firmly.

"What?" she asked disappointed. She knew what I was referring to but in case there was any confusion I leaned forward with my palms against the table and stared into her eyes.

"I am not going to change who I am or how I look to get Edward's attention. We've already slept together and I happen to know for a fact that _I _turned him on without the extra eye shadow and Wonderbra,"

"Oh, so _now_ you're cocky?" she teased. "Fine. But the two of you will have to go on a proper first date and I would like to offer my services to style your hair," she smiled deviously.

"Just my hair, huh?" I eyed her. I'd represented my share of liars, so I had a knack for being able to tell when someone was lying. Alice was lying big time.

"Yeah, and maybe just some nice lip gloss and oh, I saw the perfect shoes-,"

"Whoa, diminutive diva. I think we're putting the horse before the cart. What if he doesn't want to see me again?" The thought made my heart hurt.

"Like I said, that would make him an idiot and you definitely don't want to get involved with an idiot. Do you have his phone number?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh, who Edward? Um, no well just his office- wait, I had a business card. I think his cell was listed on it. I programmed the numbers in my phone," I took my phone off the charger in the kitchen. I walked over to her and narrowed my eyes, "Why do we need his number?"

"We need to do damage control, Bella," she snatched the phone away and started to scroll through my numbers.

_Edward_

Emmett had tried unsuccessfully for the past two hours to get me to call Bella. He was convinced I had done or said something to make her run off this morning. I assured him I had done no such thing and I wasn't going to run after this woman. Although a part of me would run across the entire state, if I thought I had a chance.

"Will you stop being so damned stubborn?! This isn't some court case you're trying to win,"

"I'm not being stubborn. I honestly don't think she wants to have anything to do with me. Do I wish she felt otherwise? Yes. Am I going to go out of my way to convince her? No," I said hoping the conversation was over. "Are we still having brunch with Mom tomorrow?" I changed the subject.

"As far as I know. Maybe she would be interested in hearing all about your girlfriend," he threatened.

"That's not funny. You better not say a word. Unless of course you want me to mention how you proposed to that woman you met after the game last week?" I counter-threatened.

We had gone to a Mariners game and ended up at a bar afterwards where Emmett met a blonde bombshell who had him drooling and professing his undying love for her by the end of the night.

"You're always trying to play hard ball. That was-,"

My ringing cell phone silenced him. He was amused because that meant I would have to retrieve the phone from my boxers. That's where I had stashed it after his juvenile attempts to call Bella on my behalf.

"Speaking of balls, I think your underwear is ringing," he smirked.

I dug the phone from its resting place and looked at the display. **ISABELLA SWAN** **CELL**. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I swallowed hard and showed the display to Emmett.

"Well, hurry up and answer it, dipshit!" he yelled.

"And say what?" I suddenly felt like a twelve year-old girl.

"Dumb ass, give it here!" Emmett reached over and snatched the phone away from me.

I tried to grab it from him but he moved and caused me to stub my toe on the corner of my coffee table.

"Ow!" I yelped at the same time I heard him answer the phone.

"Edward Cullen's phone," he grinned at me. I limped towards him with a scowl on my face. What a childish prick!

"Yes, Mr. Cullen is available. May I ask who is calling?" he asked politely. He moved around the room playing keep-away with my phone.

"Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen has been anxiously awaiting your call,"

My mouth fell open. I was going to kill him. I lunged towards him and he shoved the phone at me and fell against the couch with a big grin on his face.

I just stared at the phone for a few seconds debating whether or not I should hang up. She was probably calling to finish her tirade about me writing her name on the bathroom walls at the D.A.'s office.

"What the fuck?" Emmett mouthed as he made a motion for me to put the phone up to my ear.

I cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward?" she asked unsure. The sound of her voice brought a smile to my face. I heard Emmett snicker, so I turned away from him and limped to the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah this is Edward,"

"Hi, this is Bella," she said softly, such a contrast from her tone this morning.

"Bella," I said by way of a greeting.

She cleared her throat. "I was calling to apologize about- for this morning," she said quickly.

I knew I should just accept her apology and move on but I needed to know what had set her off.

"And what exactly are you apologizing for?" I asked.

She huffed. "You know,"

"Actually I don't. All I know is last night I thought we both enjoyed what took place and this morning you woke up and made me out to be the bad guy," It came out a little harsher than I intended.

"Exactly and I'm sorry," she hesitated for a minute before she continued. "I just- I've never done anything like that and I guess I was a little freaked out with the whole _morning after_," she admitted.

I was speechless. I never thought in a million years she would call me and I definitely didn't expect her to sound so vulnerable.

"I accept your apology and I meant what I said about not sharing what happened between us with anyone," I hoped she realized she could trust me.

"I know. I trust you. I shouldn't have said what I did, I know you're not that type of man,"

Although I felt relieved, I also felt like I was in some alternate universe. I wasn't sure if Bitchy Bella was waiting on the sidelines ready to make an appearance. At the risk of ruining the moment, I had to know.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"I told you to apologize,"

"I know and I'm glad you did. But why? _What_ made you actually call?"

There was a minute of silence before she spoke. "Because I don't have the strength to stay away from you. I was thinking- hoping maybe we could get to know each other better," she spoke so softly that it came out barely above a whisper. But I heard her. I heard every word and my heart nearly burst at her confession.

"I would like that very much. And for the record counselor, I feel the exact same way,"

She breathed a sigh of relief and let a giggle slip through the line.

"There's this restaurant that I've been wanting to try, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have lunch with me," she asked.

I couldn't believe she was asking me out on a date.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Swan?" I teased. I also wanted to hear her state her intentions. Out. Loud.

She laughed. "I guess I am,"

"Well in that case, I would love to have lunch with you. When?"

"Um, how about tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow sounds good I-," I was interrupted by Emmett. He jumped up from the couch and shook his head frantically "Um, Bella can you hold on a second,"

"Sure,"

"What is your problem?" I moved the phone away so that Bella couldn't hear our conversation.

"You have a brunch date with Esme tomorrow. Unless you're willing to tell her about your girlfriend I doubt you can get out of it," Emmett reminded me.

"Shit," I mumbled. I took a deep breath and put the phone back to my ear.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I um- I forgot I have plans tomorrow," I announced sadly.

"I see. Okay. Well, have fun," she commented. There was a definite change in her tone.

"Well, how about Monday?" I asked hopeful. I wanted her to know I was definitely interested.

"I'm in court all day Monday," she replied quickly.

"Well, when are you available?" I felt like things were quickly going down hill.

"I'll have to get back to you. I won't keep you, I'm sure you have a busy weekend ahead of you. Bye,"

And the next thing I know there's a dial tone. What the fuck? This woman was definitely trying to drive me insane. I hit the redial button on my phone. I refused to play the lose a turn and go back to start game with her. If there was any chance of us taking things further she needed to learn to tell me what was on her mind.

She answered on the third ring.

"Do you have a date with another woman tomorrow?" she asked as soon as she picked up. Her voice sounded strained.

Huh? "No," Oh wait, shit, was she talking about my mother. "Oh, yeah, actually I do,"

"I see. Well, I'm not interested in sharing so if-," I had to put an end to this ridiculous misunderstanding.

"My brother and I have a brunch date with my mother. We meet one Sunday at month to discuss business about her foundation," I said quickly.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" I called.

She sighed. "I- I don't know what I'm doing," she said softly. "You should run away from me as fast as you can,"

I laughed. "If it's any consolation, I don't know what I'm doing either. Bella, I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships but I'm hoping this time things will be different,"

"Why me?" she asked

"I could ask _you_ the same thing. You know, from the moment we met there was this magnetic force drawing me to you. Everything about you excites me in a way no other woman has ever done. Your brilliant mind, your quick wit, your stunning face, your amazing body and your ability to see the good in other people. I just want the opportunity to get to know you better and spend time with you in whatever manner you will allow. I know maybe we rushed things by having sex first but I must admit it was one of the most amazing nights of my life," I realized I had been going on and on and she had yet to say anything. I took a deep breath and hoped I hadn't just laid my heart on the line to have her stomp on it.

"Wow, I- I never expected- every since the day I first met you at your office, you've become this fantasy to me and I'm just so scared that I'm going to wake up and this entire thing will be a dream,"

"It's not a dream, Bella. It's real. Neither of us is perfect-,"

"Yeah, right," She said under her breath.

"I'm _not_ perfect. I'm just a guy who likes a girl and hopes that girl likes him back." I teased. I was paraphrasing something I heard in movie with Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts the other day.

She laughed. "_Notting Hill_? I don't think that's the exact quote,"

"Come on you gotta give me something, Bella. Am I just pissing in the wind with you or what?" I was getting frustrated.

"No, no pissing in the wind. I like you back," she laughed and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for all the drama; outside of the courtroom I'm probably the most socially inept person you'll ever meet but I want to try with you, Edward, I honestly do,"

"Can I take you to lunch one day next week?" I asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much,"

Suddenly there was a high-pitched squeal on her end that I'm sure was driving canines in a ten-mile radius crazy.

"Alice!" she hissed. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Trust me I know what you're going through," I assured her as I stared at my idiot big brother who was pretending to cry.

"I should probably go. I'll call you Monday and we can set a date for lunch," she promised.

"I'll be waiting by the phone," I hung up and sighed.

"It's about goddamn time you grew a pair! But don't we some pansy ass pushover this time around. You need to-," I used all of my strength to push my big brute of a brother towards the front door.

"Goodbye Emmett, I'll see you tomorrow," I opened the door and pushed him out before I closed and locked it behind him.

I loved my brother but I'd had enough of him for one day. I was floating on air after my conversation with Bella and I didn't want anything or anyone to mess up my high.


	6. Chapter 6 Legal Eagles

_**Edward **_

I woke up Monday morning with a smile on my face. While the majority of people hated Mondays, I always looked forward to Mondays. Mondays meant new cases, a new week to prepare my attack plan and sometimes it meant delivering a kick ass summation which would earn me a guilty verdict. This particular Monday meant I was only a couple of days away from seeing Bella again. I couldn't wait for our lunch date. She had been occupying my thoughts all weekend.

I'd even told my mother about Bella yesterday. . . sort of. My mother had spent the better part of the afternoon lecturing both Emmett and I about still "sowing our wild oats" instead of finding nice girls to settle down with and since we were apparently losers, our mother told us she had found us the perfect girls. They were the daughters of a lady in her book club. I was horrified and Emmett thought it was hilarious. He loved to antagonize my mother. And my father. And me. And my grandmother. And the old guy that bagged groceries at the market. Emmett the Antagonizer was the perfect name for him.

People were always shocked to find out he was a successful architect who was responsible for the complete redesign of Seattle's museum district. Most people pegged him as being all brawn and no brain. A big kid with absolutely no direction or tact. Well, he didn't have an ounce of tact but he more than made up for it in direction. Although he drove me insane daily, I loved the big oaf immensely and was very proud of him.

"So, what do they look like, Ma? Make sure I get the prettiest one," Emmett teased.

"Emmett, I know I did not raise you to be so shallow," she chastised. "Besides you want to make sure you find someone who's smart and will be a good friend to you after all the desire starts to wane,"

"I knew it! They're ugly. So, how ugly are they, Ma? Are we talking Cinderella's step-sister ugly? Any facial hair? Warts?" he grinned.

I couldn't help it, I laughed loudly. A few people started to glare at us when Emmett's booming laughter joined mine.

"I swear it's like you're five and seven years old all over again. Use your inside voices," she took a sip of her tea obviously embarrassed by the attention we were getting. I looked at Emmett and gave him a glare letting him know we needed to stop.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I just worry about you boys. I don't want you to work hard all your lives and in the end have no one to share it with," she gently patted my hand.

"What about you Edward, dear. Are you seeing anyone?"

Emmett cleared his throat dramatically causing my mother to look at him.

"Emmett are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Fine, Ma just got something caught in my throat," he lied and took a sip of water.

"I thought we were here to discuss starting a scholarship fund for your foundation," I said seizing the opportunity to get us back on track.

"We are, I just rarely have a chance to get your undivided attention. I promise we'll move on I just need to know if you boys would like to meet Kate and Irina,"

"I'm seeing someone," I said quickly. Where the fuck did that come from! What was even more shocking was when Emmett announced, "Me too,"

We spent the remainder of the brunch apologizing to our weeping mother for not mentioning these "girlfriends" before and we promised to bring them to dinner soon.

I smiled as I thought about Bella being my girlfriend and meeting my family. Although we were no where near that stage, I admit I was excited about the possibility.

When I walked into my office Monday morning, my high was quickly eradicated. There was a post-it note taped to my door and written in a familiar angry, scribble were the words "My office. Now!" I sighed and looked at my watch. It was 7:45, what the hell was he even doing in the office so early? I placed my briefcase on my desk and strolled down the hallway to see my boss.

Sam Uley was the District Attorney for the city of Seattle. The first Native American to ever hold the office. He was brilliant, gregarious and knew the law like the back of his hand. He was also the cockiest son-of-a-bitch I had ever met in my life. He had an over abundance of confidence, which had actually served him well since he was the big fish in the small pond of mostly White, male attorney's. He was well respected and no one ever doubted his ability or questioned his authority.

As I approached his office, Emily, his assistant raised an eyebrow and nodded towards his office, signaling that it was okay to enter. I still knocked lightly on the open door to get his attention.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, get in here," he barked.

I sighed and did as I was told. He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sat and waited. I watched him as he stood reading through a thick folder. He wasn't a very big man but he did have a somewhat commanding presence. He was average height around 5'10, medium build, his naturally russet skin color almost made him looked tanned. He had straight, jet black hair that he wore slicked back like some sort of Mafioso. He had big, dark eyes and no facial hair except for his extremely bushy eyebrows and he had a smile that could go from friendly to deadly in less than ten seconds.

Once he was done perusing the file, he dropped it down in front of me. I saw the name typed on the folder and cringed. People v. J. Jenks. That was the case where I went head to head against Bella, which ended up deadlocked.

"We were granted an appeal. We go to court in two weeks. This guy needs to go to jail this time around for a long time. We're changing the charges from assault to attempted murder. There is new information in the file and the wife will testify this time. Make it happen," he said. He sat down at his desk and stared at me expectantly but my mind was still reeling.

First, Bella and I would be adversaries again. That sucked. Second, how the hell did he get an appeal approved so quickly and a court date set already?! Finally, why in the hell were we bringing up new charges?

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to the punch.

"I know you can do this. I've reassigned your caseload until this is over. I'm giving you carte blanche on office resources. I want this bastard behind bars and I want the golden girl taken down a peg or two in the process," His tone was full of nonchalance as if he just asked me to take out the trash.

My heart almost stopped beating and I felt my nostrils flare. I clenched my fists and fought the urge to jump over his desk and strangle him. I was suddenly very protective of Bella.

"Maybe you should reassign this case," I said in a clipped tone.

Sam's eyes shot to mine. "Why would I do that? Let's cut the bullshit, Edward you are the best attorney in this entire office. If anyone can do this, you can. I'm counting on you. You nail this case and I promise you, you'll see your name next door really soon,"

My mouth fell open. Edward A. Cullen, Chief Assistant District Attorney. Suddenly my desire for power clouded my better judgment.

"Consider it done," I promised.

_**Bella**_

I hated Mondays. Not only because it meant another long week was on the horizon but because Mondays meant I would spend the majority of the day in court selecting jurors for upcoming cases. Mike and I apparently had a knack for picking the "right" kind of people to serve on the jury for cases that our firm usually won so, we were elected, by default, to be a part of the jury selection process for all upcoming cases. It was tedious and time consuming. I would have preferred being in the office prepping for my next case but the partners were adamant about how my Mondays were to be spent.

There was no funny business going on or jury tampering; I just knew by certain vocal tones or facial expressions whether someone would be sympathetic or not. Although both the defense and the prosecution should be looking for impartiality, I admit I looked for opportunities.

To find that one person who would be compassionate enough to introduce doubt to the other eleven people on the jury.

I was actually in a much better mood this morning. Due mostly in part to the amazing dream I had last night. In my dream, I was back at Edward's apartment and this time instead of ravishing me in his bedroom, he had me completely naked against one of those big floor to ceiling windows in his living room. Did I mention there are no curtains on his windows? He was on his knees in front of me with my ass pressed against the cold window. I was mooning all of downtown Seattle while his tongue assaulted my girlie parts causing me to have an earth shattering orgasm.

When I awoke and realized it had only been a dream, I was severely disappointed but when I considered there was a very good possibility that my dream could come true, my spirits were lifted immediately. I zipped through my morning with a smile on my face and when I met Mike at the district court he was surprised to see I was so exuberant.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Irritable Isabella?" he said somewhat seriously.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Newton," I sang. I had to admit even to myself that I was being totally goofy.

But I couldn't help myself, just thinking about him made my pulse quicken, my body tingle and a smile appear on my face without my permission. And today he would call me to make plans for a date. A date with Edward Cullen: cue swoon. I desperately wanted to become a part of his life and get to know him better.

"Hello!" Mike yelled effectively snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I tried to reign in the blush that I knew was creeping across my face but I was too late.

"Okay, were you just in la-la land thinking about your boyfriend?" he whispered.

We were waiting outside of the courtroom for a court officer to open the doors.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I replied coyly.

"Well, your boy toy or whatever the hell you're calling him. Although I could have sworn 'arrogant asshole' was the term of endearment you used last week," he smirked.

"First of all, you are making some pretty hefty assumptions. Second of all, mind your business," I teased.

"Oh, hell no. You will spill your guts, now!" he pinched the skin on the top of my hand.

"Ow! You do know that's abuse, right?" I rubbed the spot and glared at him.

"Bella, come on. I thought we were friends," he pouted.

"So did I, until you pinched me! And what is up with that tie? I've told you a million times, that is not the proper tie to wear for jury selection," I chastised under my breath.

The tie was bright yellow with pink whales. Actually, it wasn't a proper tie for any occasion. But it seemed to be one of his favorites.

"What is wrong with-," he started but his rant was interrupted when the doors to the court room opened. A man wearing a pale blue suit and a bright orange tie appeared and informed us we could enter. He looked at Mike, smiled brightly and said, "I love that tie,"

I tried to suppress my laughter but snorted instead and Mike looked at me smugly. I was about to tell him that I proved my point but my phone rang right as we were about to enter the courtroom. I waved Mike ahead of me and stepped back into the hallway.

It was a number from our firm. I answered quickly.

"Bella Swan,"

"Hello Ms. Swan, this is Gianna, Mr. Volturi wants you back at the office ASAP," she remarked in the snotty tone that was classic Gianna.

"Um, okay, I was about to go into jury selection. Does he want me to come in afterwards?" I asked confused. I had only gotten one call from Marcus Volturi since being employed with the firm. When Jonathan Jenks had been released from prison Mr. Volturi called to actually congratulate me on a job well done. To say I was shocked is an understatement. The man is rarely vocal or impressed. And now he was requesting my presence?

"He wants you here now," she remarked leaving no room for questions, she hung up the phone. Bitch. I guess one of the perks of being Marcus Volturi's mistress was that you could get away with treating people like shit and not pay the price for it. I imagined she was bitter because she knew he was never going to leave his wife so, she took it out on everyone else.

I told Mike about the phone call and instead of rescheduling he decided to stay and work with the prosecution for two cases that were going to trial this week.

I made it back to the office in record time since traffic had all but dissipated. I checked my appearance in the mirrored panels of the elevator and took a deep breath as I pressed the 25th floor button.

When I got off the elevator, Gianna practically attacked me.

"There you are! He's been waiting," she hissed under breath. "Isabella Swan is here to see you," her voice turned nauseatingly sweet when she entered his office.

"Isabella," he smiled as he stood from his desk and came around to greet me.

I wanted to tell him I went by Bella but I was somewhat intimidate by his presence. He was very tall (about 6'5"), he had a buzz cut making him appear almost Terminator-like, his voice was very dull and monotone and he was a man of very few words. In meetings he spent the majority of the time watching and listening to everyone else. But when he did speak it was usually something profound.

"Thank you, Gianna," he said effectively dismissing her. She kept her fake smile plastered on her face as she left the office, closing the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. He resumed his seat on the other side of his desk and pushed a folder towards me.

People v. J. Jenks. Shit.

"The D.A. has been granted an appeal. They are changing the charges to attempted murder,"

"What? How-," I started eagerly but Mr. Volturi held up a hand to silence me. Stupid rookie mistake. Never interrupt Marcus Volturi. "Sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

"His ex-wife is pressing charges and wants to testify. It appears she didn't think he would be released. You did a great job on this case but I need you to do better. The D.A. has some type of personal vendetta going on and we can not allow his personal feelings to rule the law. Gather as much information as you can on the ex and this time make sure Mr. Jenks is totally exonerated of all charges,"

I waited approximately 45 seconds before I spoke or at least tried to speak.

"But if she turning state's evidence-,"

"You've been given your assignment. That is all. Feel free to bill as many hours as you need to and select a support staff of your choosing from our pool. Good day, Ms. Swan,"

So, now I was Ms. Swan. I wanted to scream. But instead I grabbed the folder, nodded and backed out of his office. I walked to my desk totally dejected. I wondered if Edward would be trying the case again. This sucked.

I sat at my desk going over the details of the case as my mind started to wander. I looked at my watch. It was almost 1:00. I hadn't even eaten lunch. Speaking of lunch, Edward had yet to call me. I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but before I could start in with the negative thoughts, my phone rang. I looked at the display and despite my current mood, I smiled brightly.

"Hello," I answered cheerily.

"Hi beautiful," a smooth voice remarked on the other end.

"Hi," I breathed into the phone and he laughed.

"How is your day going?" he asked but I could tell by his tone he wasn't just making small talk.

"It appears I'm going back to court in a couple of weeks to face off against a certain arrogant attorney whose ass I kicked last time," I said trying to make light of the situation.

He sighed and that uneasy feeling was back.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

"About what?" I asked immediately.

"Not over the phone. I know its last minute but would it be possible to grab a quick bite to eat this evening?" His tone was a mixture of hope and desperation.

"So, is this our first date?" I asked sadly.

"Of course not," he promised.

We made plans to meet at a Thai restaurant at 8:00. When I arrived I nearly fainted at the sight of him standing outside the restaurant. He wore a tan colored tailored suit, a light blue shirt and a navy pinstriped tie. His bronze locks weren't as unruly as they had been after our night together but they were still a bit untamed. He was clean shaven and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds in the moonlight.

He met me half way down the sidewalk and gave me a brilliant smile.

"Hey," he breathed inches away from my face.

"Hey yourself," I managed to squeak out as I tried to remember how to breathe.

He placed a hand on my waist as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent of sandalwood that seemed to be oozing from his pores. When I opened my eyes his face was still so close that our noses were almost touching. I opened my mouth to say we should go inside before I ripped his off clothes right on the sidewalk. But just as I was about to speak, he kissed me again, this time on the lips.

It started off as a sweet, innocent peck but quickly turned into this ravenous, needy tongue wrestling. I guess we both realized at the same time how inappropriate our behavior was as we pulled away from each other panting.

He smiled and I blushed.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away," he apologized.

"Me too," I admitted.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. "I missed you," he said simply.

"I missed you too," I confessed. My heart was beating so fast I was certain he could hear it.

"We should get something to eat," his pouty lips taunted me as I fought the urge to kiss him again.

I cleared my throat. "Sure," I remarked and led the way inside the restaurant.

I hoped whatever conversation we were about to have didn't ruin my chances for another one of those panty drenching kisses after dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 Reasonable Intentions

_**Bella**_

After we were seated, there was an awkward silence before Edward cleared his throat to speak. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a waiter appeared to take our drink orders. We were silent again until the waiter returned with our drinks and took our food order. As soon as the waiter was out of earshot Edward spoke quickly.

"Obviously you are aware that we've been granted an appeal on the Jenks case. I will be prosecuting the case again and I've been given a no-holds barred directive to make sure this guy gets some prison time. I honestly believe he's guilty and I will do whatever I need to do this time around to make sure justice is served," he finished with a pained expression on his face.

I remained silent and looked intently at him. I could tell he wasn't finished with his tirade. My heart began to beat faster and I felt the walls closing in. He was going to tell me that because we were adversaries we could no longer see each other. He would never touch me again, kiss me again, I would never feel his body against mine, I would never feel him inside me..... Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for air.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" his arm snaked around my shoulder. "What's wrong? Take a deep breath. Do you need some water?" The concern in his eyes made me tremble slightly. I had to get a hold of myself. I attempted to regain my composure and maintain what little dignity I had left. I moved away from his touch and took a deep breath.

"So, you're saying you think we should keep things platonic and professional?" Being a glutton for punishment I guess I needed the clarification.

He looked at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted another head. He sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair.

"Damn, I knew I would mess this up," he mumbled. He cast his eyes down towards the table before returning to my gaze. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Bella, I've never felt this level of attraction to anyone before. The last thing I want to do is keep things platonic. I just- I just don't want this shit storm that's about to hit to ruin anything between us,"

I just stared at him. I was speechless. It would no doubt be very difficult with us being on different sides of the fence. But I was too selfish to give him up.

"I've been given a similar edict to make sure he is completely exonerated. And I will do my job to the fullest of my capabilities. I think now that this has come up it will be a bit more challenging for us to move forward personally," I spoke slowly and his shoulders sagged in defeat. He sat back in the booth and lowered his head.

I gently placed a finger under his chin and encouraged eye contact. "But I don't think it will be impossible. However we definitely need to set some boundaries," I suggested.

He frowned. "Boundaries?"

"Yes. First and foremost we do not mention the case at all when we are together. It is a totally taboo topic unless we are in court,"

A look of relief washed over his face as he smiled, "Okay,"

"Second, we need to agree that whatever tactics are used during this trial is simply an attempt to get our respective jobs done and not a personal attack against the other person. Having said that, I think we need to keep things between us confidential. We do not want the case or our jobs compromised,"

He smiled wider. "I think I can comply with the terms of your agreement, Ms. Swan," He scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Just as long as you promise me that I will have the opportunity to hear you scream my name again when we make love,"

My entire body felt like it was about to explode. My nipples instantly hardened and suddenly there a wave of humidity in my underwear. I let out a shaky breath and tried somewhat unsuccessfully to tease him.

"Don't you mean _**if**_?" I licked my lips and stared at him under my lashes.

"No, I meant _**when**_," he smiled confidently. His fingertips grazed the edge of my skirt and I could feel the heat from his right hand on my knee. I gasped.

"So, do you promise?" he breathed in my ear. His hand was suddenly _on _my knee rubbing circles on my lower thigh with his thumb.

I could see the waiter approaching with our food and I knew Edward could seem him too yet he made no attempt to stop. He was slowly trailing his fingers even higher. For some reason that turned me on and I was seconds away from putting on a lewd show for the entire restaurant. I quickly turned my face to his and breathed against his cheek.

"I promise," I hissed. He was so going to pay for that. I couldn't believe how licentious I became with just one touch from this man. It thrilled and terrified me all at the same time.

The waiter placed our meals on the table and Edward scooted away a few inches to give me room to recover. He had a full blown smirk on his face as he thanked the waiter.

"Are you okay, Ms. Swan?" he asked as he placed a napkin in his lap. He threw his tie over his shoulder and looked at me.

I'm certain my face was the color of fresh strawberries as I thought about what had just happened and how I didn't want him to stop.

"I'm fine. Just eat!" I snapped playfully.

"Anything in particular I should eat?" he asked with his fork suspended in mid-air. He licked his lips so sensuously that it should have been illegal.

My mouth fell open. "I've got- excuse me," I jumped up from the table and ran to the restroom.

I had to get a grip. I splashed water on my face and paced in front of the stalls. "You're in a public place. You're in a public place," I chanted to myself. But the thought of Edward consuming me in a public place only added fuel to the fire. I needed a new affirmation. "He's just a man. He's just a man," _Shit_. He wasn't _just_ a man. He was a man that helped me achieve four amazing orgasms in one night.

I was so screwed. I needed to get out of there before he came looking for me. Oh, god the thought of him looking for me and finding me in the empty restroom that conveniently had a lock on the door nearly made me erupt. What the hell was wrong with me?! I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was about to come unhinged.

"Okay, pull it together, Bella. Go back out there and eat your damn khao mog gai and talk about the fucking weather or something," I took a deep breath and smoothed down the front of my skirt and hoped my pep talk would work. I walked back to our table with my head held high but as soon as I saw him my confidence started to wane.

He stood when I approached. "Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

I didn't trust my voice so I nodded my head and took a seat. We ate in silence before he dropped his fork and spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

My head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"For what?" I was confused.

"I shouldn't have. . ._touched_ you. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable," He looked like a man who was trying to repent for all his life's sins.

I had to fix this quickly. He was insane if he thought I didn't want him to touch me.

"I'm not," I smiled.

"What?" he glared at me.

"I'm not sorry you touched me. I just wish I could control my reactions better," I admitted.

"I kind of like your reactions," he smiled and picked up his fork to resume eating.

"Yeah, but sometimes I think I want you way more than I should," I said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I guess it just scares me how I react to you. It's like you have this unspoken control over my body," I couldn't believe I told Edward Cullen he had control over my body. _Kill me now_.

_**Edward**_

Unspoken control over _her_ body. Was she kidding? If anyone had control it was _her_. Her declaration had suddenly created an uncomfortable stiffness in my pants. I shifted in my seat and eyed her. I could tell by the way she avoided my gaze that she was embarrassed by her admission.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You apparently have no idea how profoundly you affect me. Just the thought of you sets my nerve endings on fire. When I'm around you I find it extremely difficult not to touch you but it becomes almost physically painful to be around you and not feel your beautiful, soft skin," I trailed my fingers up the side of her arm. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt but I could feel her tremble against my touch.

"I'm sitting here right now with an aching erection just from the sound of your voice and thinking about the implication of your words. Trust me, this is not one-sided. No woman has ever got a rise of out me, pun intended, the way you do. I don't want you to be afraid," I gently stroked her cheek. Our dinner forgotten.

"I just- I just wonder if this _attraction_ between us is just something physical," she said sadly.

"I hope not. I think you're fascinating and I told you I want to get to know you better. I mean that. I want to know your likes, your dislikes, your favorite childhood toy, your favorite high school memory, what dreams and goals you have for the future. I want _you_, Bella not just your body,"

She looked at me and suddenly her eyes were glassy like she was about to cry. But she blinked rapidly and took several deep breaths. She sipped from her water before she spoke.

"I want to get to know you too, Edward. I think you're incredible, smart, handsome and kind. And I just hope things don't get weird between us after this case starts-," she started but I placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"What case?" I smiled knowingly. "So, I have an idea for our first date but I was wondering if you would be willing to make it an evening date. Perhaps on Friday, if you're available,"

"Sure," she smiled brightly. "Where are we going," she asked expectantly.

"It's a surprise,"

Her face fell. "Okay, the first thing you should know about me is that I _hate_ surprises. Seriously," She wore a severe expression that left little room for discussion.

I laughed. "Well, the first thing you should know about me is that I'm a cheesy, hopeless romantic who needs to be humored,"

We stared at each other neither of us backing down. I took advantage of her usual ogling of my lips and kissed her deeply.

"Please, let me surprise you. I promise you won't regret it," I whispered against her lips.

"Bastard. You don't play fair," she growled. "Okay, fine but you better make it worth my while," she said seductively.

And I was the one who didn't play fair? How fair was it to constantly taunt my dick that way.

"I aim to please," I smiled.

The waiter cleared the table and I paid the bill, after arguing with Bella for almost five minutes. She insisted she pay because this wasn't a real date. But I insisted that I was the one who asked her to dinner, so it was only right that I pay. She finally relented and mumbled something that sounded like, "totally gets his way with me,"

Once we were back outside the night air had chilled a bit. Bella folded her arms in attempt to block the air from coming through the thin material of her shirt. I immediately removed my jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Where are you parked?" I asked.

"A block down, you don't have to-," she started but I ignored her and placed one arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go," I smiled.

We took a few steps in silence before I spoke. "Bella, thanks for meeting me tonight and thanks for being willing to try to take things further despite whatever obstacles might lie ahead,"

I knew it was going to be difficult but staying away from her was _not_ an option. I was convinced that we wouldn't see or talk to each other for next couple of weeks since we were both determined to win this case, there would be a lot of work ahead of us. But we still had Friday and I planned to definitely make it worthwhile.

We made it to her car much too quickly. I openly admired the vehicle. The sleek black, Audi RS4 seemed to fit her perfectly. Sophisticated, sleek and sexy. She shrugged out of my jacket and gave it back to me.

"Thanks for tonight. Even though it wasn't a _real _date, I enjoyed spending time with you," she said softly. I gently rubbed her cheek with my knuckles.

"Me too," I smiled. "I know we both have a ton of work ahead of us so, if you don't hear from me just know that I'm thinking of you and I will see you Friday," I ran my thumb along her jaw line.

She nodded her head imperceptibly as I leaned down and slowly kissed her. She moaned and immediately parted her lips. I took a deep breath and fought the urge to push her against her car, lift her skirt and plunge into her. I traced her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue before it invaded her mouth. She pressed her body closer to mine and mewled when she came in contact with my erection.

"Bella- we- stop," I panted as I pulled away from her. It killed me to do so but if we would have continued to kiss that way I would not be responsible for my actions.

I noted the look of rejection on her face and I grabbed her around the waist and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Unless you want me to toss you in the back seat and defile this very nice car on this public street you should get inside and drive away," I threatened.

Her breath hitched but she didn't move. This woman was going to surely be the cause of my untimely death. Was she insinuating that taking her that way was a possibility? When I looked into her eyes, I knew without a doubt that if I opened the back door of her car and pulled her inside, she would comply.

Why did _I_ have to be so damn rational all the time?

"I don't think our employers would take too kindly to their top counselors being arrested for public indecency," I laughed.

She sighed and composed herself. She opened the door and smiled.

"Good night, counselor," she said sweetly.

I waited until she started her car and drove off before I headed back to my own car.

As I drove away from the restaurant I thought about the upcoming trial and how unpleasant it was going to be. I hoped Bella and I could make it through this unscathed. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I lost this case. Or if she lost. The backlash from our respective employers aside, would the loser be able to pick up their wounded ego and go on as if nothing happened? That was highly unlikely.

Damn me and my pursuit of power. I should just walk away from this case. Especially after D.A. Uley told me he wanted her 'taken down a peg or two'. I knew I would be ruthless in court but I refused to do anything that would intentionally hurt Bella personally. Although I had no idea what would happen at the end of this trial, I knew it would mean nothing without Bella in my life.


	8. Chapter 8 Date Night

**A/N: Hello! I uploaded the first seven completed chapters of my story and realized I didn't leave any notes. I am new to the world of fanfiction and hope to gain some momentum and support to actually finish a story. I am an aspiring writer looking to hone my skills. I hope you're enjoying my story so far!**

**I am NOT a lawyer, just someone with a vivid imagination who watches too many legal dramas on TV!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. . . .I'm just pretending. . .**

_**Bella**_

The remainder of the week was a blur. I spent everyday reviewing court transcripts, arrest reports and testimony from the Jenks file to make sure I hadn't overlooked something. When I read the new charges from the D.A.'s office, I was dumbfounded.

Jonathan Jenks was arrested last year on assault charges after allegedly abusing his wife, Victoria who claimed to have walked in on him and his lover. Victoria, daughter of prominent Seattle businessman, Peter Buckley, refused to press charges. She claimed she didn't want to endure the public spectacle the case would bring since her family was so well known. Jenks thought that was the end of it until the D.A. brought up his own charges. The law dictates that even if a victim of a crime opts not to press formal charges the city has the option to bring charges against the accused. So, when the D.A. decided to bring charges against Jenks, he came to our firm and I was assigned his case.

Apparently his ex-wife was pleased that the D.A. was going after him however she refused to cooperate or testify. She assumed justice would be served without her participation. When he was released from jail she became outraged and headed to the D.A.'s office willing to spill her guts. Mr. Jenks had conveniently forgotten to mention to me that his "lover" was another man.

Now I had to devise a new plan to represent a man- a man who was having an affair with another man in the house that was no doubt purchased with money from his rich wife's family. She claimed he threatened to kill her for insurance proceeds. I tried to schedule a meeting with Mr. Jenks but he was out of town. So, we arranged to meet first thing Monday morning. I was so glad this week was over. Not only because I was mentally exhausted but because tonight I would see Edward. _Finally_.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Mike approach my desk.

"Hello Sunshine," he smiled brightly.

I shook off the wicked thoughts beginning to form in my mind as I imagined all the things that might take place tonight and focused on my smiling friend. I already knew what the glint in his eyes meant as well as the Hollywood smile he was flashing.

"No," I said flatly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I am _not_ going to Olive's with you. Besides I have plans tonight," I attempted to organize the chaos on my desk.

"Plans huh?" he raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"That's what I said," I looked away and focused on my desk again. I wasn't too eager to share that I was going on a date with Edward Cullen since Mike had voiced his disapproval earlier this week.

He said _he_ was fine with me "getting my groove on" with Edward but that I couldn't seriously think it was possible to have a relationship with him. So, I decided not share any information about my relationship with Edward, which was probably for the best although I was going to miss his colorful commentary on my love life. He was my second best girlfriend behind Alice.

He sighed and sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. And I'm sorry about the way I said it but I'm not sorry I said it," he lowered his voice and leaned in closer to me. "You are a wonderful person, Bella with a kind and generous heart. I just don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Mike, I'm also a grown woman who can take care of herself. I'm not an idiot so, I wish you would give me some credit," I was frustrated and this was _not_ a conversation I wanted to have with him.

"Okay, fine. I wouldn't be doing my job as your friend if I didn't voice my concerns. I just want you to be careful. Especially now that he was granted an appeal. I'm not saying he is the devil incarnate but he just seems like the type to tell you what you want to hear. Be sure you listen carefully, Sweet Pea,"

I sighed. "Okay, fine. But just so you know, this topic is off limits unless _I_ bring it up. Are we clear?" I said sternly. I gave him my best bitch face.

"Crystal," he smiled faintly.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to bitch-slap you," I snickered.

He laughed loudly. "You're the only bitch I'd let get away with it," he winked. "I've got to go. Since you won't be at Olive's tonight I guess you won't meet my new friend, Tyler,"

"But I'm sure you'll tell me all about him as well as show me the pictures you took on your phone when he thought you were checking your e-mail," I laughed.

He stood and laughed. Then his face became serious. "Have fun but be careful,"

"I will," I said softly with the knowledge that care and sanity went out the window when it came to Edward.

Just as Mike walked away my cell phone rang. I looked at the display and rolled my eyes.

I answered and in my best monotone voice I said, "You've reached Bella's phone, if this is Alice, Bella has decided not to wear any make up tonight-," before I could finished she started screaming.

"You are so NOT funny! Seriously, no make up? Bella, I love you sweetie but you look a little albinoesque without makeup," she giggled.

"Whatever!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please tell me you're not still at work! I only have a few hours to work my magic!" she chastised.

"Tell her we've got plans," I heard a male voice in close proximity to the phone.

"Is that Jasper?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we're meeting his boss for dinner tonight. So, we're headed to your place now. You better have your ass there!" she warned.

"Yes, ma'am," I hung up the phone and slung my purse on my shoulder and made a hasty retreat.

An hour later I sat on the vanity bench in my bathroom and allowed Alice to give me "smoky eyes". Edward informed me after-five attire would be appropriate but he still wouldn't tell me _where_ we were going. She said my make up needed to be dramatic but understated. Sexy yet sophisticated. My only request was that I didn't look like a clown or a hooker. Or a hooker clown.

"So, are you going to sleep with him again?" Alice asked as she dabbed the makeup brush in the eye shadow pod and blew away the excess.

"Wow, so much for subtleness," I remarked. I closed my eyes to allow her access to my eyelids.

"I've known you far too long to be subtle. Answer the question,"

I sighed. "I don't know," I lied. I had dreamed about being with him again almost every night since I left his apartment.

"Do you _want_ to sleep with him again?"

"Isn't that like the same question?" I laughed.

"Bella, don't be coy," she started lining my lips.

"Ine not geing coy," I said not moving my lips.

She laughed. "That was funny. And you are being _so_ coy right now that if I didn't know any better I'd say you already slept with him again,"

When I didn't reply, she squealed. "Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Ssh, keep your voice down," I reprimanded. Jasper was in my living room watching TV but the walls were thin and I didn't want him thinking I was a ho-bag.

"Did you sleep with him again?!" she whispered harshly.

"No!" I whispered back. "But I want to! Every time I'm near him I want to find a solid surface, push him down, straddle him and let him bury himself inside of me! Are you happy?"

She grinned broadly. "I told you being celibate for that long would make you insane. Well, although you are obviously extremely horny, I am glad you are pacing yourself. If you really like this guy there is nothing wrong with giving into your desires but just make sure he cherishes you in other ways too. Do you need more condoms?" she asked.

"No, mom," I rolled my eyes. "I still have the economy size box you brought for me last month," I exclaimed.

"Hold still," she rubbed the lip gloss wand over my top lip and then my bottom lip. "Perfect!" she exclaimed obviously happy with her work.

I spun around and took stock of myself in the mirror. I was stunned for a minute and then I smiled.

"Not bad Alice, not bad at all,"

"Are you kidding me? You look amazing! If he's as horny as you are, you'll be lucky if you even make it to this mystery location tonight,"

I blushed at the thought a little roadside rendezvous.

"You are a naughty girl! I love it!" she clapped and bounced in place.

"And you are certifiable," I laughed.

Over our laughter I could hear the doorbell. My eyes widened. So did Alice's.

"Wait right here," she instructed as she flew from the room. I heard her tell Jasper to answer the door and then join us in my room.

"What are you doing?" I frowned when she returned.

"You are way too hot to be answering your own door," she said simply. She turned to look at herself the mirror and ran her fingers through her short spiky hair. She took another tube of lip gloss from her purse and dabbed some on her lips. "We'll head out with you guys," she said absently.

"So, now what?" Jasper appeared at the bathroom door. "Whoa, look at what the cat drug in. Bella you look incredible. You might need to take a bucket with you because that boy is definitely gonna be drooling when he gets a eyeful of you," Jasper teased in an exaggerated Southern accent.

The blush was back. "Thanks," I said with a shaky breath.

"Come on, let's not keep him waiting too long," Alice smiled. She grabbed my hand and led me past Jasper.

When Alice and I entered the living hand and hand, Edward was turned away from us as he looked at the pictures on my mantel. Alice gave my hand a firm squeeze and I cleared my throat.

When he turned around, I felt a little dizzy as I took in his flawless appearance so I leaned against Alice for support. He was like a drug to me and as his scent suddenly wafted through the air I fought the urge to launch myself at him. I could feel Alice looking at me but my eyes were locked on him. I didn't come out of my stupor until he stood in front of me and called my name.

"Hello, Bella,"

_**Edward**_

I stood in front of Bella and willed my mind to be able to form a coherent thought. She had guests and I knew I was being terribly rude but the moment I saw her, nothing and no one else existed. She looked exquisite. Her long mahogany hair was up with the exception of a few purposely loose curls near her temples. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was strapless and had some type of silver beading accentuating her bust line. I tried to inconspicuously ogle her long legs, not sure if I was successful and not really giving a damn, then I noticed _the shoes_. I imagined seeing the black strappy satin bows that hugged her ankles up close as they rested on my shoulders. . . ._danger, red alert, you are three seconds away from a_ _hard on_. I forced myself across the room to avoid embarrassing her in front of her friends.

"Hello, Bella," I said hoarsely.

"Hi," she replied softly.

Someone cleared their throat next to her. We snapped out of our analogous reverie and turn to face the petite female standing next to her.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized. Her face flushed as she grabbed the arm of the woman.

"Edward this is my best friend, Alice. Alice this is Edward,"

"Pleased to meet you," the woman replied with a brilliant smile on her face. Alice was really pretty but paled in comparison to the beauty of her best friend.

I took her extended hand and kissed her knuckles. "My pleasure as well," I already liked Alice because had it not been for her condoms, Bella and I might not have had such an amazing night. She giggled and I heard the man who answered Bella's door clear his throat.

"Oh, this is Jasper, my boyfriend," she said as she attached herself to his side. "I just stopped by to help Bella get ready but we're leaving now,"

"Not that she isn't always gorgeous but she looks stunning tonight, thank you," I winked at Alice an turned my attention to Bella. "Seriously, you look amazing,"

"Thanks," she took a deep breath and looked expectantly at Alice and Jasper.

"So, um, you guys are leaving right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. You two have a great time tonight. Come on Jazz," Alice leaned and kissed Bella's cheek and failed an attempt at whispering, "He is sooo cute, call me," she giggled.

"Good to meet you Edward, sure I'll be seeing you around," Jasper said as he dragged a reluctant Alice towards the door.

"Sorry about that," Bella apologized. "Let me get my purse,"

Before she could turn away from me I grabbed her around the waist and brought my lips to her ear.

"I cannot begin to tell you how tempting you look," I ran my nose from her ear down her exposed neck inhaling her scent. "Absolutely," I kissed her neck. "Delicious," I ran my lips across her shoulder.

"I-um, I- we-," she stuttered.

I stared into her face and saw the unbridled desire in her eyes. I swallowed hard and willed away the erection starting to form. If I didn't let go of her there would be no date. There would just be me and her naked in her living room with those fucking shoes resting on my shoulders.

I gently pushed her backward. "Go get your purse,"

She nodded, walked backwards and almost tripped as I let go of her. She recovered and made a hasty escape. Ten minutes later we were in my car heading towards downtown.

"So, still no clue about where we're going?" she asked.

I reached across the console and grabbed her hand. "You've waited this long, just a little longer grasshopper," I teased. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb and caught glimpses of her every now and then as she stared out the window. She was simply breathtaking. I had planned on taking things slow but when I noticed her delectable thighs peeking from under her dress, which seemed to have gotten shorter, I doubted my ability to maintain control. I wanted her again. She turned and caught me staring.

"You should probably keep your eyes on the road," she smirked.

I laughed as I took the next exit. We had arrived at our destination.

"What are we doing here? I thought they were closed for renovations?" she wore a confused expression. She stared at the magnificent edifice that overlooked the water and then at me.

"They are," I replied simply. I parked my car and got out to open her door. I extended my hand to help her from the car.

"Okay, so are we going to break in?" she asked. I could tell her impatience was growing.

"Actually, they're expecting us," I said leading her albeit reluctantly towards the front door.

"Edward, I don't-," she started but was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Mr. Cullen. Welcome," a voice called from the front of the restaurant.

"Eric," I smiled. I introduced him to Bella and he stepped aside to allow us entrance into the restaurant. We stood in the vestibule and waited for Eric to lock the doors.

"This way," he announced. We followed him to the dining room and Bella gasped at the site before her. There was a table for two situated in the middle of the dining room illuminated by candles. Candles and small bright white lights adorned the other tables and archways creating a romantic ambiance. But the most stunning thing of all was the view. The glass windows that wrapped around the entire restaurant were bare and the sun was just starting to set. The dimming rays of the sun danced across the serene Columbia River adding to the quixotic scene.

She turned and smiled brightly at me. Her eyes were sparkling.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my arm tightly.

"Yes, it is, but you my dear are breathtaking," My thumb gently grazed her cheek.

We were seated and the chef came to our table to explain the five course meal he would be preparing. After he left the waiter poured two glasses of wine and disappeared. Suddenly the sounds of soft music being played from the piano on the other side of the restaurant drifted through the air.

"Okay, I have to admit, you did good," Bella relented as she picked up her wine glass.

"Thank you. Let's toast," I lifted my glass. "To new beginnings and getting to know each other better," We touched our glasses together creating a soft clinking sound.

"I'm dying over here. You've got to give me something. How did you manage to get this entire restaurant?" she asked as she took in the surroundings once again.

I smiled. This was just one of the many perks of helping people get the justice they deserved.

"My good looks and personality?" I laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she mumbled as she took another sip of wine.

The conversation flowed easily between us and we played an unconventional game of twenty questions over dinner. I found out Bella was an only child originally from Washington. She attended UCLA and Phoenix School of Law. She and Alice met in college. Her favorite color was green. She hated the cold. Her favorite author was Jane Austen and her favorite movie The Client. She saw the movie on TV when she was twelve and decided she would be a lawyer when she grew up.

I was so engrossed in our conversation I forgot about the biggest part of the surprise as Eric got my attention. I stood and extended a hand to Bella.

"What? Aw, is it time to go already?" she asked sadly.

"Not quite, I have one more surprise," I smiled.

She gave me a suspicious glance but slipped her hand into mine. I led her across the dining room to the piano. I took a seat on the bench and pulled her down next to me.

"Get out!" she laughed. "So, what now you're going to serenade me?" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

I ignored her skepticism and stretched my long fingers over the keys. I slowly began to play the lead in to Debussy's Clair de lune. The look on Bella's face was priceless. Her sweet pouty mouth hung open and her eyes widened. I kept my focus on the piano until the song was over. When I looked at her my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were dark and filled with an unreadable expression.

"So did you like it?" I cleared my throat and ran my hands nervously through my hair.

She flung herself towards me and crashed her lips against mine. She grabbed the back of my neck and moved our mouths even closer. Just as she was about to straddle the piano bench I stopped her.

"Bella, we can't- not here," I said breathlessly.

It was as if she wasn't even conscious of her actions. She took a look around and realized where she was and a deep blush crept up her shoulders and settled on her face.

"So, I take it you liked it?" I laughed. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"More than words can say. I would however like the chance to show you," she breathed in my ear. Her voice was husky and full of longing. I leaned back and looked in her eyes.

"Bella, I didn't do all this to get you to sleep with me again," I gently grabbed her hands. I tried to convey to her that I wanted- no _needed_- more than that.

"I know. Edward, please- I - I've been thinking about this ever since I left your apartment. I just- when we were together I had never felt such a sense of calm and completeness. I just want that again. I know we aren't supposed to be talking about the case but it will always the elephant in the room. The thought of what might happen afterwards terrifies me and I need to feel that connection to you again. Please," she touched my face with trembling hands. I grabbed her hands and kissed her fingertips. I stood and helped her up from the bench.

"Let's get out of here,"

**End Notes: Gosh, that seemed like it took forever to write! It was the longest chapter yet! But I had to get some stuff out of the way so that the ENTIRE next chapter could be filled with LEMONY GOODNESS! I'm sweating in anticipation and I haven't even started yet! But not to worry I promise the chapter will be quick but the sex will linger!**


	9. Chapter 9 Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes

_**A/N: Well, here you have it the biggest LEMON of my fanfiction life! Ha ha! Enjoy!**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. . . .**_

_**Edward**_

The ride back to Bella's house was quiet. I found the silence to be slightly unbearable but I did nothing to remedy it. I didn't want to risk ruining the perfect evening we'd had or the opportunity to be intimate with her again. I just wished I could read her mind. Was she having second thoughts? Would she wake up the next morning feeling as if she'd made another mistake? I gripped the steering wheel and frowned as I focused on the bright lights of oncoming cars.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I glanced at her and noticed the look of concern on her face.

"You were frowning and you look like you're about to rip off the steering wheel," Her eyes darted to my hands.

I relaxed my fingers and sighed. "I'm fine," I smiled lightly and tried to ease her mind.

"It's okay if you don't want to- you know-," her voice trailed off.

I glanced at her again and she was staring down at her hands, which rested in her lap. I turned the corner of her street and pulled into her driveway. After I put the car in park, I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me.

"The last time I asked you to be sure it was what you wanted, so you wouldn't have any regrets and you woke up the next morning all freaked out. I'm just wondering what's going to happen tomorrow morning," I stared into her eyes looking for reassurance.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll make you breakfast," she leaned in and kissed my lips. "I mean, if you want to stay," she pulled back shyly.

I smiled widely. "I like my eggs over easy," I laughed.

After helping her from the car, I followed her up the walkway to the house. I leaned against her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she opened the door. Once we were inside, she dropped her purse and keys on the console table near the front door. I locked her door and turned to find her staring at me with her bottom lip pulled seductively between her teeth.

She extended a hand, which I took without hesitation and led me to her living room. She guided me to the couch and gently pushed me until I was sitting down on the oversized piece of furniture. She raised her dress exposing a little more of her thighs and straddled me never breaking eye contact. When she moved her body closer to mine, her core was positioned right over my rapidly developing erection; I could feel the heat she was emitting.

She grabbed my tie, wrapped it around her hand and pulled me forward so that our mouths were barely touching. Her tongue darted out and made contact with my bottom lip. My hands flew to her ass as I pulled her even closer to me. I opened my mouth allowing her unrestricted access but she simply mirrored my action and placed her open mouth against mine. Our collective breath was shallow and our gazes still locked on each other. I tentatively slid my tongue into her open mouth and she captured it instantly and began to suck gently as her eyes drifted closed. The sensation sent a surge of electricity to my groin and I couldn't suppress the growl that escaped.

As her suckling became stronger my grip on her ass tightened. My hands were now under her dress and I could feel her flesh. For a second I thought she wasn't wearing underwear and I almost exploded but as my fingers splayed out across her bottom, I felt a piece of fabric under my fingertips. After another minute of her _tongue-job_ I couldn't take anymore, my mouth fought for dominance and won. I captured her bottom lip and sucked on it until I earned a moan from her.

She placed both her hands on my chest and pulled away. Our breathing was erratic and I'm sure our heart rates were off the charts too. She began to undo my tie as I brought my hands to her hips, still under her dress, and rubbed gentle circles with my fingers. I felt her slowly unbuttoning my shirt but my eyes were transfixed on her face. Her cheeks were a little flushed, her lips swollen and her hair had started to unravel. She was stunning.

Next, I felt her hands on my bare chest apparently she had finished the task of unbuttoning my shirt. I shifted on the couch and dropped my shoulders so that she could push my shirt and jacket off. Her fingers lightly grazed over my chest causing me to shiver. She smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

"Take your hair down," I made the request and didn't even recognize my own voice. It was so raw and full of need. I couldn't believe how consumed I had become with this woman. Being with her was intense, wonderful, exciting, frustrating and scary all at the same time. She was a walking contradiction who challenged me and sometimes taunted me but she also had the ability to make me laugh, think, and see things from a point of view different from my own. She was amazing and I couldn't get enough of her.

As her hair tumbled down on to her shoulders I could no longer fight the overwhelming desire that was building. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and ran my hand up to gently fist her soft locks and pulled her face back to mine. I kissed her hard and she responded in kind as she began to grind against me. I started pushing the dress further up to remove the barrier that was keeping me from her divine breasts.

"Wait," she giggled. "There's a zipper," she raised her hands to the side of the dress but I brushed them away so that I could have the pleasure. After I unzipped the dress she leaned back and placed an arm across her chest to hold the dress in place. I eyed her warily and hoped she wasn't about to call this whole thing off. She removed herself from my lap and my dick whimpered from the loss of contact. She stood in front of me and placed her arms to her side allowing the dress to fall from her body and pool at her feet.

My eyes appraised the magnificent form before me and my mouth parted as I thought about all the places I wanted to use my lips and my tongue. She was wearing a black lace bra with no straps and matching panties. I grabbed her waist and peeked around to see what the backside looked like. . ._a fucking thong_. _She was the devil_.

I kept my hands on her thighs and stared up at her. She was actually smirking at me.

"See something you like?" she teased.

"Oh, yes," I replied without deliberation. "Lose the bra," I commanded. Unlike our last encounter, she did as I requested immediately. Her breasts were released and greeted me like a long lost friend.

"So, perfect," I whispered reverently as I grazed the nipples with my thumbs. Her head fell back and her knees buckled. I laughed as I recalled a similar reaction last time. I used one of my arms to grab her around the waist so that she wouldn't fall. I leaned in closer to her so that my face was an inch away from her center. While my other hand was still getting reacquainted with her breasts, I ran my nose along the edge of her panties. She moaned loudly.

"Oh, god, Edward," She threaded her fingers through my hair gently tugging, which urged me on.

I kissed the smooth, pale skin of her stomach before using my teeth to tug the lace panties halfway down her hips. I used my tongue to survey exposed area and quickly realized she was hairless. _Fuck._

As much as I hated to do it, my other hand left her breast and settled on her hip. I looked up at her and was surprised to see her staring down at me. While I continued staring into her eyes I allowed my fingers to trail along the edge of her underwear. I dipped my fingers between her thighs and massaged the fleshy area before sliding my middle finger underneath the material. I hissed as I came in contact with her slick, wet essence. I swept the tip of my finger over her clit as she threw her head back and arched her hips closer to my face.

I removed my hand and finally pulled down the final obstacle that stood between her glorious body and me. I scooted closer to the edge of the couch and tightened my grip around her waist as I brought my lips to kiss the area beneath her stomach. I lowered my head and darted my tongue out to tease her swollen nub.

"Edward, please, I can't- I won't-," she tugged hard at my hair and collapsed against me.

I pulled back and guided her down on to the couch next to me. "Lie down," I managed to say. She reached down to untie the bow on her shoes. "No, leave them on," I smiled.

While I stood removing my remaining clothes and shoes, she laid on the couch staring up at me. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Her body began to squirm in anticipation as I positioned myself over her.

"Wait, condoms. My room," she panted.

"We don't need them yet," I assured her as I brought my mouth to hers. I kissed her deeply as our tongues struggled against each other. I left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her chest, stopping to once again pay homage to her breasts. I ran my tongue over her nipples and she began to struggle for air.

"Breathe, Bella," I instructed with my mouth still attached to her breast.

"The last time you left a mark," she squeaked.

My head shot up and I looked at her. Was I so lost in the moment last time that I had marked her body and not remembered? My eyes widened as I realized by her expression, she wanted me to do it again.

I ran my tongue down the valley between her breasts and nipped at the skin there with my teeth. I clamped my lips down over the soft tissue and used my tongue to suck it into my mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my shoulders and squeezed hard. I raised my head to examine my handy work and smiled before I started my descent down her body with my lips and tongue working collectively.

Soon my mouth was on her folds, which were practically dripping wet. I kissed her softly, effectively moistening my lips. I pushed her legs further apart until one thigh was resting against the back of the couch. I brought the other leg up over my shoulder and kissed her slender ankle. I could feel the cool heel of the shoes sinking into my shoulder. I lowered my head between her legs and wasted no time devouring her. First, I ran slow circles around her clit with my tongue before taking the throbbing nub in my mouth and savoring it. I released her and slid my tongue down further until it was submerged inside of her. As I began to move in and out of her, her hips thrust up and down towards my face keeping the same rhythm. She was tugging my hair so hard I feared that I would be left bald. I could also feel the heel of the show digging down into my skin.

"Edward, oh shit, I'm gonna-," She was unable to finish the declaration before I felt her walls clamp down around my tongue and her sweet juices slid down my throat. I kissed her heat once more before planting kisses inner thigh as her body continued writhe beneath me. Her hands fisted in my hair and she tried to pull me up towards her.

I brought my face to hers and she attacked my mouth, tasting her own fluids.

"You are so fucking delicious. Do you taste how fucking good you are?" I said against her mouth. A purring sound escaped her and she nodded her head.

"My turn to taste you," she said pushing me toward the opposite end of the couch. _Fuck_ _me_. I laid back watching her as she crawled up my body kissing me again before running her tongue down my chest. She stopped and I could feel her breath against my skin over my heart. Suddenly she clamped down and sucked my chest effectively leaving a mark of her own. She continued kissing and nipping at my body until she was head to head with my um, head.

I didn't know if it would make her nervous or ashamed if I watched her but I could not turn my head or close my eyes. They were transfixed on the vision before me. Her face in my crotch, her hair untamed resting on my stomach and thighs and her ass. . .her glorious ass was positioned high in the air as she settled in on her elbows.

She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it behind her ears to remove the curtain that was blocking her face from my view. She looked up at me and caught me gawking. She simply smiled and turned her attention back to my stiff rod. She gripped me with her delicate hands and ran her tongue along the underside of my shaft. Although her perfect pink tongue mesmerized me, I couldn't help but fall back on the couch and close my eyes.

"Holy. . .fuck, Bella,"

She continued to lick me before she took in her mouth. I nearly bolted up off the couch. I was almost in a sitting position but her mouth never left me. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and tried not to pull it from her scalp as her tongue danced around me inside her mouth. She took me deeper inside her mouth and I swear I felt the back of her throat. Her jaws tightened and she used only her mouth to stimulate me while her hands rested on my thighs.

"Oh, baby, fuck that feels so fucking good," I groaned. Her head bobbed up and down as she continued her efforts. Her mouth slid to the edge of my dick and she used one of her hands to hold it while her tongue teased the edge before popping it back into her mouth. She continued this motion again and again until I could feel myself about to go over the edge.

"Bella, stop- you should move-," I tried to push her away but she slapped my hands.

"I said I want to taste you. Now _you _cum for _me_!" she growled.

That was the sexiest shit I had ever heard in my life. I fell back against the couch and squeezed my eyes closed as I exploded in her mouth. My heart was thundering in my ears and I was gasping for air. Then I could feel her slowly making her way to me as she giggled.

"Breathe Edward, breathe," she kissed my forehead.

"You are- that was- I can't-," I was still struggling for air. I wanted to tell her that was the best head of my life and that I've never had an orgasm like that before and that I wanted her to get her mouth trademarked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she whispered as she stood from the couch and walked away from me towards her bedroom.

I watched her retreating form and how her ass had jus the perfect amount of jiggle to it as she took long slow strides. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or do you just plan on watching _my_ _ass_ walk away,"

I held on to the couch for support and lifted myself up and followed her. I would follow her to the depths of hell, I now realized. I never wanted to touch another woman and I never wanted her to touch another man. The thought of her with someone else enraged me. She was _mine_. And no other man would ever have her. I approached the door of her bedroom intent on making sure she knew being with someone else in this way was not an option for either of us.

She was leaning over her nightstand _barefoot _when I entered the room; I walked over and roughly grabbed her around the waist. She squealed. I noticed the familiar foil packages in her hands. I took them and dropped them on top of the nightstand. I pushed her back against the wall next to her bed. Her body trembled at my touch as I pinned her arms over her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I am," I kissed her neck. "Why do you ask?"

She cleared her throat and blinked a few times. "Because you have a very predatory look in your eyes right now,"

I raised an eyebrow. Predatory, huh?

"Does that frighten you?" I asked nibbling on her ear.

"Um, no, - I know you won't hurt me," she managed to say.

I tried to soften my expression. "Never," I assured her. "However I want to clear up any misunderstanding between us right now," I tightened my grip on her wrists.

She stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" she asked as her eyes drifted shut.

I wedged my knee between her legs. "No one is allowed to touch you or taste you but _me_," I said a little harsher than I intended.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Let me hear you say it," I looked down into her face as her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me before biting her lip. The desire in her eyes was palpable.

"No one is allowed to touch me or taste me but you," she whispered. "What about you?" she asked.

"No one is allowed to touch me or taste me but _you_," I dropped one of my hands from her wrists but she made no attempt to bring her hands from over her head. I quickly grabbed one of the condoms from her nightstand and put it on. I grabbed her thigh and hitched it up towards my hip but she surprised me by raising herself up to wrap both her legs around my waist. I looked at her and asked for clarification once more. "Who can do this to you?" I asked again.

"Only you, Edward," she breathed against my mouth.

I grabbed her hips and thrust myself deep inside of her. She screamed my name loudly and it reverberated off the walls of her bedroom. Her screams of passion made my entire body quake, I felt all of my strength being drained from my body. I stumbled backwards and once my ankles connected with her platform bed, I lowered myself down with her still attached to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me roughly. I lay back on the mattress and gripped her waist.

When she started gyrating against me, I felt myself being buried impossibly deeper inside of her, I gripped her hips harder. My fingers dug into her skin. She leaned back and lifted herself up along my length until only the tip remained inside of her and then she slammed her body down until she was impaled. She repeated the motion over and over again until I could no longer stand it. I convulsed beneath her and a feral sound from deep in my gut exploded through my chest and out of my mouth as I screamed her name. When I came inside of her it felt as if my dick shattered in a million pieces. She yelled a stream of profanities before reaching her climax and collapsing on top of me.

For a few minutes I seriously thought maybe I was paralyzed because I couldn't move. I'd have to do my job in a wheelchair like Perry Mason and at the moment I didn't even give a shit. It was fucking worth it. As Bella lay on top of me totally spent I could feel her warm secretions flowing down over my balls and suddenly a tremor swept through my body. She raised her head and looked at me.

"Aftershock," I grinned.

Her body shook with laughter and she sighed. I absently started rubbing her hips where I had gripped her before.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"More than okay," She extracted herself from me and shifted to her side. She threw her arm over my chest. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

We lay in silence as our sweaty bodies started to dry. I eventually sat up and removed the condom that was hanging haphazardly on my now deflated penis, which looked exhausted. I stood to make a quick trip to the bathroom when Bella, who had dozed off, sat up startled.

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

"To use the bathroom, if that's okay," I laughed.

"Oh," she smiled and resumed her position.

When I returned from the bathroom she had nestled under the comforter on her bed. She flung the downy fabric back as an invitation to snuggle with her. I slid in next to her, grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest.

"This was the best first date of my entire life," she giggled as sleep started to take her under again.

"I'm glad. Just don't forget about my eggs in the morning," I teased. I kissed the top of her head once again and wished we could stay this way forever.

**End Notes: I don't even smoke but I think I'm gonna go get a cigarette now. **


	10. Chapter 10 Famous Last Words

_**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight.**_

_**Edward**_

Sunday afternoon I was supposed to meet Emmett at Sluggers to watch the Mariners and the Yankees. He was running late as usual. I grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. I stared absently at the big screen in front of me barely noticing the race cars as they made laps around the track. My mind was somewhere else. _Bella_. I smiled faintly as I took a sip from my beer and recounted the last twenty four hours.

I awoke Saturday morning sprawled out naked across Bella's bed. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to focus in on my surroundings. My watch was on her night stand, I picked it up- 7:15. I looked over my shoulder at the empty spot next to me and realized I was alone. Had she panicked and left in the middle of the night? No, we were at _her_ house. She wouldn't run away from her own house. Would she? I tucked a pillow under my arm and leaned back on my elbow before staring up at the ceiling. Every now and then my eyes would scan the room noticing the decorative touches that were uniquely Bella. The walls were painted a soft yellow color and served as the backdrop for several pieces of contemporary art work. However her furniture was very traditional. There was a mahogany dresser in the corner with a large ornate mirror on top. The wood matched the platform around the bed. _The bed. _The bed where I had a dick shattering orgasm. My body was still smoldering from her touch, her mouth, her heat. I could feel all the blood leaving my brain and making its way south.

I cleared my throat. "Bella," I called.

No answer.

Her bathroom door was slightly ajar but I didn't hear any running water. Where the fuck was she? I sat up and looked at to the empty side of the bed again but this time I noticed a piece of paper had fallen off her pillow.

_Out of eggs. Want to make good on my promise. Ran to store. Be back soon._

_B._

I smiled. I couldn't believe she got up early to get eggs to make me breakfast. I was actually just teasing about breakfast. She didn't owe me anything. I sighed. I wished she was here, right now in my arms, mainly so that she could help relieve my throbbing erection but I also missed her. I wonder if she knew just how much she meant to me. I'm sure she thought I was possessed or maybe obsessed is more accurate after I told her that no one else could touch her. But she was just as caught up as I was not wanting another woman to touch me either. I scanned the floor looking for my pants when I realized they were in her living room. _The couch_. Damn. I would never look at that couch the same way again. I got up from the bed and walked into her bathroom to splash water on my face when I noticed a washcloth and matching bath towel on the counter along with an unopened toothbrush. I smiled.

After I brushed my teeth, I headed to the living room to get my clothes. I was bending over picking up my pants when she walked through the front door.

"Wow! I think I could get used to coming home to a naked man in my living room," she laughed.

Her hair was in a pony tail, her face scrubbed free of make up and she wore a t-shirt with running shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. She was so fucking beautiful. I dropped my clothes on the floor and stalked towards her.

"No, no, I've got to fix breakfast!" she shrieked as she tried to dodge me. Just as the bag of groceries she carried hit the kitchen counter I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me.

"You were gone," I said kissing her neck.

"D-d-didn't you get my note," she stuttered. Her head fell back giving me even more access to her neck.

"Yes, I still didn't like waking up alone," I pretended to pout.

She kissed my lips. "Poor baby. Well, I'm here now," She looked down at my erection. "How about I fix us some breakfast and then I'll help you with that," she smirked.

"No, breakfast can wait," I growled picking her up and kissing her hard.

We had sex against on the kitchen counter and again in the shower before we finally emerged to eat breakfast. We lay together on her couch, watched t.v. and talked for most of the morning before taking a nap. We woke up had sex again on the couch, it was by far my most favorite piece of furniture in her house, and ordered Chinese take out for lunch. After watching a four hour CSI marathon, I reluctantly decided it was time to leave. We had been together twenty four hours straight and the thought of being without her for even a second made my heart hurt.

"So," I sighed after she had walked me to the door. "This was- I had an absolutely amazing time. I _really _enjoyed being with you, Bella," I held her hands and pulled her in for a hug. She squeezed me tightly and held on for a while before pulling away.

When she looked up at me her beautiful brown eyes were glassy and she had a smile plastered on her face.

"I enjoyed spending time with you too. _Everything_ was incredible," she said softly.

We stood there and stared at each other as if this was our final goodbye and we'd never see each other again. And I knew instantly we were both thinking about the same thing. _That fucking case_.

I sighed. "Does that mean I get a second date," I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Anytime," she smiled a genuine smile and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

I placed my hands on the side of her face and kissed her lips softly and then with a little more passion. I kissed her forehead and promised to call her soon. I had tried to get some work done after I left her house and again this morning but I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Earth to dipshit,"

Leave it to Emmett to bring me back to reality. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't realized he had sat down next to me.

"You're late," I frowned and took another sip of my beer.

"Not my fault" he replied as he ordered his own beer. Of course not. Nothing was ever his fault.

"Enlighten me," I challenged.

"I ran into an old friend of yours," he said solemnly.

I could tell by his tone that it was obviously someone who was_ not _on my friends and family list.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, do I even want to know?"

He sighed. "Probably not,"

"Will you just fucking tell me already," I started to get annoyed.

"Tanya," He took a swig from his beer and frowned.

"What?!" Surely he was mistaken. I left Tanya behind five years ago in _Chicago_. What the hell was she doing in Seattle.

"I know! I thought I was fucking hallucinating but then she came over to me with that whiny ass voice acting all excited to see me," Emmett frowned. He was never really a fan of Tanya's but after the incident with Paul he really hated her.

"Get the fuck out of here! What is she doing in Seattle?" I asked not really giving a shit

but still curious.

"She just accepted a job here. She fucking lives in Seattle now,"

_**Bella**_

I stared blankly at the computer screen and sighed. I missed Edward. After our date Friday he spent the night and most of the day on Saturday. In just a short twenty four hour period I had gotten completely attached to him. My house just seemed so empty withouthim. Everywhere I looked reminded me of him. Especially my couch. When we got back to my house Friday night he was concerned I would have another morning after meltdown so, to prove my intentions I wasted no time once we got inside. I hadn't planned to take him on the couch but my room just seemed too far away.

His mouth on my body was the most exquisite pleasure I'd ever known. After tasting myself on his mouth I felt this surge of animalistic lust course through my body and I wanted to wrap my mouth around him. Jacob was the only other person I'd ever given a blow job. It was his birthday and apparently I wasn't very good at it because he told me I never had to do it again. But with Edward it was pure instinct. I felt so in tune with his body, we complimented each other perfectly. It turned me on to knowing I had the power to please him.

I loved the way he moaned when I sucked his tongue, the way he growled as I grinded my hips against him and the way he hissed when he plunged inside of me. But the most beautiful sound to ever leave his mouth was the way he said my name when he found his release. I squirmed in my chair as the dull ache between my legs, which had been present since his departure, started to subside and was replaced by an increasing dampness. I was five minutes away from a masturbation marathon when a familiar ring tone startled me.

I answered just as the phone was about to go to voice mail.

"Oh my god, is he still there?" She whispered as if he could hear her.

I laughed. "No Alice, he left last night," I sighed.

"Last night? What the hell! Why didn't you call me? And why do you sound. . ._sad_? Oh, my god you didn't want him to leave. You totally wanted him to stay and be your love slave!" she shrieked.

I hung up the phone and answered it on the first ring when she called back.

"Isabella don't make me come over there! What is your problem?!"

"I'm pathetic and lonely. I should be working on a case but instead I'm sitting here daydreaming about him," I pouted.

Alice laughed. "I take it the date went well?"

"It was amazing! He took me to Montepulciano's for dinner-,"

"Wait, I thought they were closed for renovations,"

"They are. We had the entire restaurant to ourselves. It was so romantic, the food was incredible, the conversation was wonderful and at the end of dinner he played me a song," I knew I sounded lovesick and I didn't care.

"Wait, played you a song, like what on a jukebox?" Alice laughed.

"No! On a piano. He can play the piano. It was absolutely indescribable, I was so turned on that I almost straddled him on the piano bench!"

There was a stunned silence on the other end.

"Alice?" I called.

"He played the piano for you?" she whispered again. "What did he play?"

"Clair de Lune. After I almost attacked him, we left the restaurant and came back to my place and he left last night and I've been depressed ever since,"

"Okay, first of all you need therapy but we can talk about that later. Right now you need to dish and give me details! What exactly were you doing with this man for twenty four hours straight?" Alice giggled.

"A little of this and a little of that," I teased. "Mostly that,"

"You had wild, hot sex all over your house didn't you?" she accused.

"Not all over- just the couch, my bed, my kitchen, the shower and the couch again,"

"Yay!" She squealed. "Bella's got a boyfriend, Bella's got a boyfriend," she sang like we were in eighth grade.

"Shut it, Alice. He's not my boyfriend. . .I don't think. Although he did go a little caveman on me and tell me no one else was allowed to touch me," I confessed.

"What?! And while you're wearing a chastity belt , what is he doing?"

"He said I was the only one who could touch him,"

"Bella's got a boyfriend, Bella's got a boyfriend," she sang again.

"You are an idiot," I laughed. Then I thought about the case and sighed deeply.

"Something's going to go wrong," I said.

"Bella! You are not supposed to put negative things out in the universe," she chastised.

I stood, stretched and walked out of my home office to grab a bottle of water.

"We have to face off in court in two weeks,"

"So, isn't that what got things started between the two of you in the first place?" Alice asked.

I opened the refrigerator and stared inside. "Yes, but this is different. Actually it's an appeal for the same case. Something strange is going on and I don't think it's going to be pretty," I closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer deciding on the pint of Chunky Monkey instead of water.

"Have you talked about it? I mean, what will happen after the case?"

"No, it's a taboo subject. We don't talk about work when we're together," I shoved a spoonful of frozen heaven in my mouth.

"Well, that sounds like a good thing. Keep work at work, right?"

"Yeah. I guess," I swallowed audibly.

"So, is this just an exclusive sex buddy or do you want more?" Alice asked quietly.

"Alice you already know the answer to that question,"

"What about him? Is he just trying to keep your body to himself or does he also seem interested in more?"

I leaned over the counter and continued to eat my ice cream.

"He seems interested. He- he um-," I lost my train of thought when I realized I was leaning over in the exact same spot and the exact same position where he had plunged deep inside of me after I returned home from the store.

"He- um what?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I was having a major flashback. What were we talking about again?"

"You have really got it bad. Do you think this is someone you could have a future with? I mean do you even want that?" She asked cautiously.

"Do I want a future?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, marriage, kids. . . that kind of future. I know you didn't with Jake. I'm just wondering if you feel differently,"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe," I said softly. I hadn't really thought about things between Edward and I going that far. But I could definitely get used to falling asleep in his arms every night, cooking breakfast together, enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence and of course sex on demand.

I allowed Alice to interrogate me for a few more minutes before I hung up the phone. I really needed to get some work done. I was meeting with Mr. Jenks in the morning and I needed to be prepared. I couldn't believe he neglected to tell me that he was gay! Hello, that is kind of important when your ex-wife catches you in the act and then says you tried to kill her. It all seemed totally plausible to me now. Maybe Edward was right, maybe he really was guilty.

_Shit. _It was happening already. I was allowing my desire for this man to influence my judgment and potentially wreck havoc on my career. We should probably cool things off until the case was over. Nah, I don't think I'd survive without his lips that long. Or maybe if we went public with our relationship we would both be taken off the case because of the conflict of interest. Nah, we'd probably also be fired.

There just had to be a way to have our cake and eat it too. I wondered if Edward was somewhere over thinking things also. Probably not. I had to focus on something else. I sat down on my couch and started flipping channels until my mind replayed all of the things that were done on this very piece of furniture.

I screamed and threw down the remote. I was going to have to break my own rule. We needed to talk and decide how we were going to handle things after this trial was over. I needed to know whether or not he would still be there, would he still want me. I'd rather deal with the pain now instead of later. I didn't want to allow myself to fall any harder for him if he was going to end up leaving me. I decided I would stop by his office tomorrow to discuss some professional courtesies and slip in a few personal questions of my own.

Now that I had a plan, I felt much better. I was certain everything was going to be just fine.

**End Notes: Any bets on what's about to happen next? :-) BTW, I'm thinking about starting another story for outtakes from this story. The first one will be Emmett's run in with Tanya. Wouldn't you just love to be a fly on the wall for that one?**


	11. Chapter 11 Sidebar Emmett POV

_**A/N: This chapter is actually an outtake /sidebar involving Emmett's conversation with Tanya prior to him meeting Edward to watch the game.**_

_Damn_. I cursed when I noticed the green digital display on my dash read 2:51. I was supposed to meet Edward to watch the game at 3:00. There was no way I was going to make it in time. Thanks in part to this gas guzzling beast. I swear I just put eighty dollars worth of gas in this damn thing two days ago. If I didn't look so fucking hot in this tank I'd trade it in and get a damn Prius. Yeah, right I could just see my big ass stuffed inside of one of those fucking clown cars. Not a good look.

I couldn't totally blame being late on running out of gas. The main reason I was running late is because I couldn't pull myself away from _her_. We lay tangled together in her sheets this morning and I swear to God if I never took another breath I would have died a happy man. I still couldn't believe how this woman had gotten under my skin. I wasn't sure if it was the ridiculously awesome and hot sex or if it was because when she talked I actually found myself listening. I met her six weeks ago after the Mariner's season opener. Edward and I were at a bar getting tanked because the home team won, when she walked in with a couple of her girlfriends. I gave her my best smile and decided she would be naked in my bed before the night was over.

Man, never in my life have I ever had to work so hard for pussy. I swear. Playing hard to get was an understatement with her. It was as if she really wasn't interested, which totally couldn't have been the case. She was smiling and making eyes at me all fucking night but when I went over to talk to her she started acting like she had a stick up her ass.

"So, I must really be drunk. Because I could have sworn the entire time I was sitting over there, minding my own business, you were totally eye-fucking me," I suppose I could have come up with something better to say but like I said I'd been drinking- a lot.

"Not only are you drunk, you are a jackass. How do you know I wasn't staring at the red head sitting behind you," she smirked. She fucking smirked at _me_. I am the king of smirking. Who the fuck did she think she was dealing with? My mouth fell open when I turned and realized the red head she referred to was another woman.

"Well, hot damn, baby. I don't discriminate and would love to participate," I smiled.

"I doubt you would know what to do with _one_ woman not to mention two," she said coolly as she sipped from her drink.

"I think you'd be pleasantly surprised," I whispered in her ear.

"Or thoroughly disappointed," she said without missing a beat.

"There's only one way to find out," I challenged.

She cocked her head to the side as if she was seriously considering my offer.

"Hmm, you got any references?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "References?" _What the fuck?_

"Yes, someone who can vouch for your skills," she smiled but there was definitely mischief in those baby blue eyes of hers.

"So, let me get this straight. If I can find a 'reference' then you're willing to give me a _job_?" I asked stressing the job part. _Shit_. The thought of those perfect lips wrapped around me had me trembling like a damned girl.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, keeping my eyes on her the entire time. One eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Damn," I said with a dramatic sigh as I looked at my watch.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her curiosity definitely piqued.

"I think the convent is closed," I said sadly.

"The convent?" she frowned.

"Yeah, last woman was so thoroughly satisfied she said I had ruined her for other men, so she ran off and joined a convent. Sister Lolita. I still see her every Sunday at Mass but it's just not the same," I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

She stared blankly and then laughed this fucking laugh that just made my dick twitch. It wasn't some fake ass, girly laugh it was a gut busting, head thrown back, damn-that-shit-was-funny kind of laugh.

"You're kinda insane, huh?" she asked after the laughter stopped. She smiled at me and my heart nearly stopped. She was so fucking beautiful.

"What can I say? Beautiful women decrease my brain function,"

She lowered her head and played with the edge of her napkin. Was she fucking blushing? She raised her head to find me full on gaping at her with a big ass grin on my face.

"You're a little too smooth for my taste; it's been my experience that men like you are dangerous," she said with a sad smile on her face.

Oh, fuck no, I would not be dismissed.

"Yeah, and it's been my experience that women like you know exactly how to mitigate that danger,"

"Mitigate, I'm impressed that's an awfully big word," she teased.

And I was back in.

"Not the only thing big I possess,"

She frowned.

"What? I have a Hummer and a ridiculously huge tri-level house I designed out in the sticks. What were _you _thinking about?"

She laughed and shook her head. "The name is Rosalie and I'm thinking it's pass my bedtime. I should really be going," she looked at me thoughtfully before she reached in her purse and pulled out a card.

"But maybe- what's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Emmett,"

"Well, Emmett, maybe sometime you can call me and show me some of your _big _possessions," Her sexy ass voice dripped with innuendo as she passed me a business card.

"It would be my extreme pleasure, Ms. Rosalie,"

I called her an hour later to make sure she got home okay and practically begged her to have dinner with me the next night. She told me some bullshit about not knowing the rules. Apparently I was supposed to wait three days before calling her? Seriously, where the fuck do women come up with this shit? She finally agreed to meet me and we'd been joined at the hip every since. I still hadn't totally come clean to Edward about just how much I was falling for her. It felt kind of hypocritical for me to tell him to go out and 'sow his oats', as our mother called it, when here I was acting like I was ready to take a trip down the aisle.

This woman totally owned my ass. She had given me shit about running out on her this morning but when I told her I was meeting my brother she softened a little bit. I think the idea of my family intrigued her for some reason. She was an only child and her parents died when she was young. I can't even imagine being an only child, Edward was a play by the rules, emo acting bastard sometimes but I loved him immensely. He was truly my best friend. And my parents, fuck if it wasn't for my mom totally having my back no matter what and my dad kicking my ass when I got out of line- there's no telling where I would be.

I really wanted to introduce her to my mom. Mothers had a sixth sense about whether a woman was worthy of their son or not. But I didn't want Rose to get freaked out or think that I was moving too fast. I swear she had me wearing panties! I had never even thought about introducing a woman to my mother and I sure as hell never gave a damn about a woman being comfortable with my fucking intentions. Part of me knew this was a good thing. I didn't want to screw around forever. I wanted a family eventually and even a couple of kids. But things just seemed to be happening so fucking fast and since I'm already turning into a woman I guess it was okay to admit that I was actually scared. I just didn't want to fuck this up. The only thing in my life prior to Rose that I took serious was my job. And now I found myself thinking about her all the fucking time.

"Emmett?" I heard a voice call effectively snapping me out of my emotional daydream.

I had gone inside to pay for my gas and get a couple of cans of Red Bull to replenish some of the energy that Rosalie had stolen that morning. The voice belonged to a woman and before I turned around I prayed it wasn't some chick I left high and dry who had been waiting on a return phone call.

I turned with an irritated look on my face.

"Emmett Cullen?" she asked. She looked vaguely familiar but I still couldn't place her or that whiny ass voice. She was a strawberry blonde, average height for a woman, had a great rack (seems like I would have remembered those puppies) and her eyes were a golden brown color.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked. I hoped I didn't crush her ego too much.

"Yeah, I know it's been a long time but I can't believe I've changed that much. You look exactly the same," she smiled. A fake ass smile complete with batting her fucking eyelashes.

Okay, enough of this bullshit. I must have been totally drunk and a little high if I did this chick.

"And you are?" I asked not even trying to mask my annoyance.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali. Your brother, Edward and I used to date back in college,"

I'm sure my eyes looked like they were about to pop out of my head. Tanya. Fucking. Denali. It took every ounce of my depleted energy to refrain from shaking this bitch until her eyes rattled around in that fucking airhead of hers. I wanted to scream, _yeah, Tanya Denali. I remember you, the bitch that broke my little brother's heart. The same woman he was going marry until he caught you fucking his best friend!_ I couldn't believe she had the nerve to stand in front of me smiling like the fucking Joker as if we were old friends. I never liked her. I always thought Edward was too good for her and unfortunately it turned out that I was right.

"Oh, now I remember you. Mmph. What brings you to Seattle?" I asked taking two Red Bulls from the cooler. I could give a shit why she was here but I had to redirect my anger.

"I just moved here actually, I accepted a job with an accounting firm downtown," she smiled. "So, how is Edward? It's been years since I've seen him,"

Real smooth, bitch. _I don't think so._

"From what I understand there's a good reason that you haven't seen him. Look, Tanya let's cut the bullshit okay. I'm sure you moving to Seattle was not some fucking cosmic occurrence. Edward is fine. More than fine actually. He's finally moved on with his life and he's happy. Don't fuck that up for him. You owe him at least that," I spat.

She blinked furiously. For a minute I thought one of her fake eyelashes was going to fall in her eyes. "I-I - I have no intention on trying to hurt Edward. I was just asking-,"

I cut her off.

"And I just told you. Stay the fuck away from my brother," I pushed past her and headed to the front of the store.

Unfuckingbelievable.

I really hoped she heeded my warning but just in case I had to tell Edward. I didn't want to bring up those painful memories but I also didn't want this bitch to blindside him. I know things were going well for him and Bella. It was obvious he was falling for her just as much as I was falling for Rose. He deserved this after all the shit he had gone through. After I paid for my gas and Red Bulls, I felt my phone vibrate. I had received a text.

When I pulled out my Crackberry, it was actually an e-mail. I opened it and in the subject line it said, 'Miss you already'. When I opened the attached image there was a picture of Rose with a sheet wrapped loosely around her, biting the tip of her finger and she had this look on her face that screamed sex. Specifically, _Emmett come back and have sex with me_.

_Fuck_. I swear I almost called Edward and canceled but I knew he was probably already waiting on me and I'd never fucking hear the end of it. I might have to fake an illness or something. There was no way I was going to be able to sit through watching a fucking baseball game with my brother when I had a deliciously hot woman- correction a deliciously hot, _naked_ woman waiting on me. Seriously, could life get any better?

**End Notes: I love a big brother who's got your back no matter what! Go Emmett!**


	12. Chapter 12 Never Saw it Coming

_**A/N: The drama starts here! Please read end notes for clarifications on this chapter.**_

**_SM owns all things Twilight. I just love DRAMA!_**

_**Bella**_

Monday morning my day started off in the most fabulous way. I got a call from Edward.

"Hello beautiful," He breathed in to the phone.

My entire body shivered at the husky timbre of his voice.

"Hi," I knew I sounded breathless. I was in my bathroom getting ready for work when he called. I had stopped brushing my hair and was clutching the brush to my chest.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no. I was just getting ready for work," I assured him. I stared at my reflection in my vanity mirror. My face was beet red. It was just so unreal how much this man affected me. Was I seriously blushing over a phone call?

"Same here. But I suddenly started daydreaming about the amazing weekend I had with a beautiful woman who has been on my mind constantly," His voice was oozing sex.

I know I should have redirected the conversation especially since I had a meeting in a couple of hours but instead I smiled and decided to tease him.

"Hmm, what a coincidence, I had an awesome weekend too. An incredibly handsome man ravaged my body repeatedly in a twenty four hour period,"

He cleared his throat and his tone dropped even lower. "Did you enjoy being ravaged?" he asked.

"Very, very much. I cannot wait until he's able to do it again. I tried it on my own but it just wasn't the same," I sighed for dramatic effect.

"What?" This time his voice was incredibly high almost falsetto.

I laughed.

"You little tease. You are so going to pay for conjuring up those images in my head before I have to go to work!" He whined. I imagined those beautiful lips of his forming the perfect pout.

"I have no earthly idea what you are talking about, sir" I feigned in my best Southern belle voice.

"You are bad. And I like it. But Bella, remember what I told you?" he asked his voice now taking on a serious tone.

"What?" I asked.

"I am the only one who can touch you. Do not attempt to pleasure yourself without me again or there will be consequences," he threatened.

I don't know why it turned me on so much when he was all primal, dom/caveman. It was official I was going to be late because I definitely needed to change my underwear.

"You don't play fair at all," I accused.

"Never said I did," he teased.

I decided to take advantage of his jovial mood and see if we could meet to talk about how we were going to handle things after the case was over.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had some free time on your calendar this afternoon to discuss some things on the Jenks case," I asked carefully.

"Actually my entire day is booked, which is why I was calling you so early. I will probably be unavailable for most of the day. You want to have a business dinner?" he asked.

"Um, hold on a sec," I took my phone away from my ear and scrolled through my calendar. "Were you talking about tonight?"

"Yeah, unless you're available," It sounded more like a question.

"No, I'm available. Name the place and time,"

"How about Tulio's at 7:30," he suggested.

"Perfect,"

"No, you're perfect. I can't wait to see you even if this is about _business_," He stressed the last word as if it were painful to mention.

"Maybe when business is done we can indulge in a little pleasure," I purred into the phone. I purred like a fucking cat. I had to laugh at my own ridiculousness.

"Goodbye Bella. Have a great day at work. I'll see you later,"

After I hung up with Edward (and changed my underwear) I made it out of the house just in time to swing by the Starbucks drive thru for a cup of coffee before joining the morning gridlock.

Most of my morning was spent preparing for my meeting with J. Jenks. Almost three hours later, I paced my office squeezing a foam stress ball from one of our office supply vendors. I had been waiting on him for almost forty minutes. One of my biggest pet peeves was tardiness. Just as I was about to ask our office administrator, Jessica, to call him, Mr. Jenks appeared in my doorway.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. It had only been two months but he looked drastically different. The once stout, balding man with pasty skin was totally transformed. He was much thinner, tanned and he was obviously wearing a hair piece. I tried to mask my surprise at his appearance but I refused to tone down my anger.

"You're late," I remarked. I motioned to the chairs in front of me as an invitation to sit. He cleared his throat. "My apologies, Miss Bella. I had an appointment that could not be

missed,"

I glared at him. "Well, there will be many missed appointments in your future if you go to jail. Keeping your freedom should be a priority," I knew I was being harsh but seriously, what the hell could have been more important than meeting with the one person who might be able to keep you out of jail?

He smiled faintly and held his head down. "You are right, it will not happen again,"

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I just- I've been reading over the new information from the D.A.'s office and I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me everything. It makes it hard to represent you properly if I don't have all the facts,"

"Ah, so what did Victoria say?" he asked.

"She said the person she caught you with was another man," I said plainly.

His eyebrow arched. "I see,"

I see? _What the fuck_. "Is it true?" I asked loudly.

He cleared his throat again. "Yes and no," he replied cryptically.

I so did not have time for this evasive bullshit. I stood and walked around my desk to close the door. I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. I took a deep breath, tented my hands and looked at him before I spoke.

"Look, I don't think you get the severity of what's going here. You were released last time not because you were found innocent but because there just didn't appear to be enough evidence to find you guilty. Now that your wife-,"

"Ex-wife," he corrected.

I ignored him. "If I do not have all the facts, I can not win this case. Period. I think you need to start talking. From the beginning,"

He stared at me and then straight ahead at the various awards and degrees that hung on the wall over my credenza. His voice was light and airy as he recounted his first encounter with Victoria. They met at an Ivy League college on the East coast. They were great friends but he had no interest in her because she wasn't his "_type__"_. But she was fun, smart, and gregarious and helped him come out of his shell. She was also head over heels in love with an ex-con named James. Victoria knew her family would never accept James but she wanted to marry him and travel the world like nomads.

Victoria was a trust fund baby and she stood to gain a huge amount of money once she got married. Jenks spent a lot of time with her family during the holidays and they loved him. So, Victoria asked him to marry her just so she could get her hands on the money. She agreed to compensate him for going along with the lie and granting her a divorce later so, that she could be with James.

"In addition to being an ex-convict, James is a very dishonorable man. He convinced Victoria that she didn't have to give me anything. He said I was a weak _'homo-fag'_ and that he'd kill me before he allowed her to give me a dime," Jenks sighed. "Initially Victoria balked at him and insisted a deal was a deal and that I was entitled to the money. But somehow he had managed to convince her to just 'get rid of me',"

I stared at him with a slight frown on my face. "So they were plotting to kill you?" I asked.

"I believe so,"  
"How much money are we talking about?" I asked.

"One million dollars," he said calmly.

My mouth fell open and I cleared my throat. "I see, well you know people have tried to

kill each other over less," I raised an eyebrow and stared at him as he began to tap his foot nervously.

"Miss Bella, perhaps you should have someone else take this case if you have already convicted me in your mind,"

"I haven't convicted you. I just need _full_ disclosure, even if this is self-defense. Like I said, I need all the facts so that I can do my job,"

"Is that all this is about to you? Doing your job?"

I sighed. "Did you try to kill Victoria?"  
He got that far away look in his eyes again and began to speak so softly that I strained to

hear him. He recounted the events of the night he was arrested and charged with aggravated assault. He ended his narrative with the classic, "It was as if I was standing outside of my body watching it all happen,"

"Would it be fair to say that you were a little out of your right mind when you attacked her?" I suggested.

"Perhaps. But I was not insane nor will I plead insanity,"

"Would your um, _friend_ be willing to testify?" I referred to his companion on the night in question.

He dropped his head. "Perhaps," he placed a hand to his mouth and choked back a sob. "If I knew where he was,"

"What do you mean? Did you two. . .break up?" I asked confused.

"No. Laurent has gone missing," he cried.

"Missing?" Okay, this was becoming a total soap opera.

"_Missing_. I suspect foul play and I suspect Victoria and James are behind it. But of course I have absolutely no proof. I'm just a gay man making accusations,"

"Have you had any contact with Victoria since you've been released?"

He hesitated. _Shit_. She had a restraining order against him. He wasn't supposed to go within fifty feet of her.

"I may have called her to ask of Laurent's whereabouts,"

_Fuck_. "You _may_ have or you _did_?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I did,"

"Tell me about your conversation," I reached over and took a notepad from my desk and started jotting down information.

"I, um, I asked her if she'd seen Laurent. She laughed and said, 'how could you misplace an entire gay man'," He paused. "I did not think it was funny. I asked if she and James had kidnapped him. Again she laughed said she had no use for a gay man including me. I told her I didn't want the money anymore to just let Laurent go but-,"

"Wait, what do you mean you didn't want the money _anymore_?" I tapped my pen against the legal pad in my lap.

He sighed deeply. "I knew Victoria would never give me the money unless I had a bargaining chip,"

In all capital letters I wrote the word **BLACKMAIL** in my notes and threw my head back.

"Unreal. So, let me get this straight, you lied and married Victoria for financial gain, you assaulted her and you tried to blackmail her," I asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds a bit corrupt but I assure you there was provocation,"

"I sure as hell hope so,"

We spent the next two hours discussing his motives as well as Victoria's scandalous actions. When we were done I looked him in the eyes with what I hoped was a stern expression.

"You are not to have any contact with her again. No visits, no calls, no flowers for her birthday. As a matter of fact, don't even say her name. If you are concerned about Laurent you should go to the police and file a missing persons report. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes,"

After he left I wanted to rip my hair out! I desperately needed another shot of caffeine. I grabbed my debit card from my purse and was about to head downstairs to the coffee bar when my phone buzzed, "Bella, you have a call on line two," Jessica called.

"Bella Swan," I picked up the receiver and hoped it was Edward.  
"Hey Bells," came a masculine voice on the other end.  
Only one person used that ridiculous nickname.  
"What do you want Jacob?" I asked not concealing my annoyance.  
"Nice to hear your voice too," he offered sarcastically.  
"Look, I am having a day from hell, I don't need-,"  
"Okay, okay. I'm calling about your dad,"  
I let out a harsh sigh. "I don't have a father," I said coldly.

"Yes, you do and he's not doing well," his tone was heavy with sorrow.

"Too bad," I pretended to be unaffected but for some reason my heart began to pound in

my chest. I leaned against my desk for support.

"Bells, you don't mean that,"

"First of all my name is Bella and don't try and act like you know me because you don't," I yelled.

"Sorry. Look, I'm in Seattle taking care of some business and I really, really need to talk to you. My dad asked me to do this on behalf of his best friend,"

"Jacob, I don't want-,"

"Bella, please. Stop being so damned stubborn! I might not know you like I used to but I do know that you will regret it for the rest of your life if something were to happen to him and you didn't get all this shit resolved,"

"What are you talking about if something were to happen to him?" I didn't like the ominous tone of his voice.

"Look, I'm running late for an appointment but how about we get together later and grab a quick bite to eat and I promise I'll tell you everything then,"

"Tonight? I can't. I have plans," Edward's face immediately popped into my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Will you cut the bullshit! I'll meet you at Pike's at 7:00," He hung up before I could protest further.

I slammed the phone down. Of course he knew I would meet him because despite everything that happened, I still cared about my father.

I sat down at my desk and thought about what I was going to tell Edward. I doubted he would understand if I told him I had to cancel because I was having dinner with my ex. I probably could have told him that Jacob was an old family friend with news about my father. But then I would have to explain the entire story involving my mother going to jail while my father stood by and did nothing. I just wasn't ready to share that part of my past with him.

I took a deep breath and dialed his office extension.

"Edward Cullen's office," a female voice answered.

"Is he available?" I actually hoped that he wasn't and I would be transferred to voice mail. _I'm such a coward._

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Bella Swan,"

"Hold please,"

The line clicked a few times and in less than fifteen seconds Edward's voice came

on the line.

"Bella?" he asked. He spoke in a hushed tone almost like he was whispering.

"Hey," I started. _Be quick, get it over with_. "Hey, um, about tonight. I'm going to have

to cancel. I've gotten stuck with work," I could not believe I lied so blatantly. I held my breath and waited for his response. I was sure he'd see right through me.

"Oh, okay. I understand. Maybe we can meet tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

My heart dropped and I opened my mouth. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him the truth. But I decided to leave well enough alone and get this meeting with Jacob over with.

"Oh, oh, okay. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is good," I stammered.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I had to get off the phone before I started screaming, _I'm a_ _liar, I'm a filthy liar_.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just- it's been a rough day. I've got to go but I'll call you later," I said sadly. I hated myself so much in that moment.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," It sounded like a question.

"Yes. Bye," I hung up the phone and started to dry heave in my trash can, Jessica appeared in my doorway.

"Are you okay?" Her voice dripped with insincere concern.

"Close my door!" I barked.

I just wished this day would hurry up and end.

_**Edward**_

I stared at my phone after Bella called and canceled our dinner plans. She sounded really

stressed. Something was definitely going on and I was certain it had to do with the Jenks case. I'd had my own day from hell involving Jenks ex-wife, Victoria.

She was a snarky, callous woman with long, flaming red hair. The entire time she was in my office she kept going back and forth from playing the victim of her ex-husband's rage to a flirtatious seductress. I was totally uncomfortable with the way she kept staring at me. I had asked her at one point if she was under the influence of any type of drugs.

She pretended to be insulted but then said she'd been prescribed Valium every since the incident with Jenks because she couldn't sleep. I doubted Valium was the only drug in her system but I decided not to press the issue for now. She went on to tell me how Jenks called and threatened her life again and that he was blackmailing her. When I asked about the blackmail, she twirled her hair around her fingers and stared blankly at me before she replied.

"Let's just say, it's a video of some activity that would bring shame on my precious family," her tone was sarcastic.

I leaned back in my chair. "A sex tape?" I asked wanting clarification.

"Something like that," she laughed. This wicked laugh that turned into snorting and then she abruptly stopped and stared at me. She was certifiable.

"Why was he blackmailing you?" I asked not fully understanding. "Was it so you would keep his sexuality a secret?"

"Oh, honey it was hardly a secret that J.J. was gay," she smirked.

Did she just call me _honey_? I frowned.

"Well-,"

Before I could ask another question, she stood and fluffed out her hair.

"Can we finish this tomorrow? I've got someone waiting on me,"

"We really need to finish-," I tried to argue.

"Tomorrow. Ciao," She waved at me and floated out of my office. I just sat there dumbfounded.

Then Bella called to cancel dinner. I admit my heart dropped a bit. I was really looking forward to seeing her again. Even if it was to talk about logistics of the case. I sighed. Maybe Emmett would be available. I couldn't wait to tell him about Victoria's behavior. What a psycho.

"What's up?" Emmett answered on the second ring.

"Hey. You got plans this evening?" I asked.

"Dude. I just saw you yesterday. Did you and Bella break up?" His tone was serious.

I laughed although that thought was not the least bit funny. "No,"

"Are you dying?" he yelled.

"No! Can't I just want to spend time with my big brother?"

"Right. Well, I um-, would it be okay for me to bring someone?" he asked. He sounded nervous.

"Like a woman?" I teased.

"Look don't give me any shit okay. Yes, it's a woman. I've mentioned you a couple of times and well, I like her. A lot. So, yeah, I want to introduce you," he stammered.

I laughed. I couldn't believe some woman had my brother, President of the Bachelor for Life Club, by the balls. "It's the blonde you met after game, right?" I accused.

He was silent.

"Is this the same woman you were telling mom about?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name is Rosalie. She's cool as shit so, don't do or say anything obnoxious,"

I laughed loudly. "That sounds so strange coming from the king of obnoxious. I cannot wait to meet Rosalie. She has apparently tamed the beast," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where are we going?"

"I have reservations for Tulio's at 7:30,"

"Okay. Dude, seriously I like this chick. Don't-," he started.

I cut him off. "I got your back. I'm happy for you. I want you to meet Bella too. I think you'd like her,"

"We are some little girls, I swear," he laughed loudly. "See ya later,"

After I hung up with Emmett I started finishing up paperwork for a few other cases that I was transferring to Seth. The day passed by quickly and before long it was time for me to leave and meet Emmett and his new girlfriend. This was definitely going to be an interesting evening, watching my brother try to be a gentleman.

Because I lived and worked downtown I rarely drove my car. I caught a cab and told the driver my destination. I settled into the back seat and smiled as I thought about Emmett. I sighed. I wished Bella could join us tonight.

When the cab stopped at the red light on the corner of 1st Avenue, I gazed out the window at the people trickling in and out of Pike's Brewery. I felt my heart stop beating as I watched a woman, who looked just like Bella, walk in the pub with a man whose arm was draped around her shoulder. I couldn't believe it. I had to be hallucinating. The cab pulled away as the light turned green and I startled the cab driver as I yelled, "Stop!"

I had to go back and see for myself if that was really her. I threw a twenty at the driver and headed back up the block. I made my way to the pub as my heart began to pound in my chest.

"Do you need a table?" the hostess asked.

"Huh? Um, no I'm meeting a friend," I lied.

I caught a glimpse of the man who I remembered seeing outside but the woman had her back to me. I eased around the other side of the pub close to the bar to catch a glimpse of her face. It _was_ Bella. And she was smiling at him. She lied to me. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for another woman who had deceived me.

**End Notes: So are you more disappointed in me or Bella? ;-) Sorry for being vague with Jenks confession to Bella, trying to leave something for the courtroom cross examination. Also, there's drama in Bella's family history! Stay tuned. . . .**


	13. Chapter 13 Confrontations & Confessions

**A/N: Although I haven't generated nearly as much interest (or reviews) as I have on another site where this story is posted, I'm still committed to posting it here for everyone that has started reading it.**

**Thanks so much for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

_**Bella**_

I sat in my car and watched as people made their way in and out of Pike's Brewery. What the hell was I doing here? Why had I lied?

_Fear of rejection, sweetie. Once he finds out about your psycho mother and realizes your family put the FUNK in dysfunctional, he is going to drop you like a bad habit_.

No, Edward wasn't like that. Was he? But what if he decided he never wanted to see me again? The thought made my heart hurt. I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I pulled out my cell phone. I should call him. I should call him and come clean right now and let the chips fall where they may.

I was about to press the send button when someone tapped on my window.

"Agh!" I screamed as I clutched the phone to my chest.

I looked out the window to find Jacob grinning from ear to ear.

"Asshole," I yelled through the glass. I knew he could hear me. I put the phone in my purse and got out of the car.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I continued to yell at him once we stood face to face.

"It's good to see you too," he grinned in response.

"Whatever," I leaned against my car and folded my arms across my chest. "So, I'm here, talk," I demanded.

He laughed. "Out here in the parking lot?"

I sighed. "Look, this- I think it was a bad idea to meet you here," I remarked as I thought about Edward.

He frowned. "Why? Have you become that cold Bella that you don't even care what happens to your father?"

"Of course I do," I protested but even sounded unconvincing to myself.

"Fine, since you obviously have more important things to do, let's get this over with," he frowned and then his expression softened. "Charlie's cancer is back,"

I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut and knocked the wind out of me. I slumped over and grabbed my stomach.

"Bells, Bells are you okay?" Jacob asked as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Wh-what do you mean it's _back_?" I gasped.

Jacob was sad when he spoke, "He was diagnosed with prostate cancer almost a year ago and he had surgery to have his prostate removed and he was in remission for awhile. But now the cancer is back, this time in his pancreas,"

"Why, why- why didn't he tell me? Or why didn't you call me, Jacob?" I demanded as tears started to flow from my eyes.

"You know how Charlie is. . .he didn't want to bother you,"

I just stared at Jacob as the tears continued.

"Bella, your dad has never forgiven himself for what happened with your mom. He thinks he could have tried harder to get her some help and that maybe things would have turned out differently and you-,"

I wiped the tears away. "Well, that makes two of us," I muttered before he could finish.

"You are just hell bent on punishing him for something that's not even his fault. I know in order for _you_ to feel better, you need someone to blame it on and Charlie's the perfect scapegoat. But you and I both know it's not his fault and there was nothing he could have done," Jacob said sternly.

I frowned at him. "Her meds were too strong; he should have talked to her doctor to discuss other medications or treatment!" I yelled.

"Really? Why didn't you discuss other medications and treatments with her doctor? You were technically an adult Bella, you could have spoke up for your mother. Why didn't _you_ do it? Huh? If you think it could have been prevented then you're as much to blame for her being in that place as Charlie," he hissed.

I couldn't believe he was being so cruel. Didn't he understand there was nothing I could do? I wasn't even there. I was away at college. In California. _Hiding_. The truth of his words hit me hard and pissed me off. I mustered up all the strength I could and slapped his face fiercely. We had started to attract a few gawkers in the parking lot but I didn't care.

"How dare you!" I spat.

"Truth hurts, huh?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

My hand still stung as I stared at him. "He's dying isn't he?" I asked suddenly.

Jacob held is head down and was silent. I started to cry again. Jacob tried to pull me into an embrace but I moved away from his touch.

"You still have time to make things right between the two of you. Make peace with him Bella. I think it would be the best thing for both of you," Jacob suggested. His tone was soft and kind.

I stared up at him. "You're right. I'm going to make plans to see him at the end of the week. Maybe I'll spend the weekend with him. Is he in the hospital?" I asked.

"He's being released tomorrow. There's not really much they can do for him and you know how stubbornness runs in the Swan family. Charlie wants to be at his own house watching the Mariners," Jacob smiled faintly.

My dad loved baseball. He used to take me to the games when I was a kid. I missed him. I had wasted so many years being mad at him and now my time with him was almost up. The thought literally brought me to my knees. Jacob kneeled next to me and put an arm around me. I welcomed his embrace and clung to him as I sobbed. After a few minutes I was able to pull myself together. We stood and I wiped my face with my hands.

"Sorry I hit you," I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. You hit like a girl," he teased. "Come on let me at least buy you a drink. I think we could both use one," he said as he casually placed an arm around my shoulder.

We headed across the lot to the pub barely making it before the traffic light for oncoming cars changed to green. When we entered the pub, Jacob's arm slid from around my shoulder to the small of my back. The hostess asked if we wanted a seat in the restaurant or at the bar. Although we were planning to have just one drink, we opted for the restaurant. I didn't want to sit in the smoke filled haze of the bar.

"So, outside of having to spend your time running to Seattle to talk to the stubborn daughter of your dad's best friend," I huffed. "How have you been?" I asked.

A huge smile crossed his face revealing his near perfect teeth.

"Wonderful. I'm about to be a father," he beamed.

Jacob and Leah had actually gotten married and moved back to our small hometown. A couple of years after our break up, I started speaking to Jake again and was genuinely happy for him.

"Oh, my god! A kid having a kid!" I teased.

"Ha ha," he frowned.

"I'm just joking. Congratulations, Jacob, seriously, that is wonderful news. I'm really happy for you. You're going to make a great dad," I smiled.

"Thanks," he blushed.

The waitress brought us two pints of Bride Ale and we continued talking. After a couple of minutes, I felt this strange prickly sensation on my neck and my entire body started to tingle. I thought maybe it was the beer. I shook off the feeling and Jacob eyed me curiously. Just as I opened my mouth to speak someone appeared at our table. I knew instantly, before I even raised my head, it was _him_.

1_**Edward**_

I stood there watching them for what seemed like an eternity as I listened to the warring thoughts between my mind and my heart.

_She's just like Tanya._

**No, she's different**

_How? She's a liar and she's here with another man._

**There has to be a good explanation**

_What if there isn't? This is an out; you should take it and not look back!_

**I don't want an out**

I sighed as I stuffed my clenched fists into my pockets. I resigned myself to doing the only thing I could do. The thing I knew I would do when I got out of the cab and followed her.

"Bella? Hey, I thought that was you," I remarked as I strolled casually over to their table.

The look on her face told me everything I needed to know. Busted! Her eyes were wide and filled with what looked like fear. Her breathing became uneven and she just stared at me with her mouth open. I looked at her companion, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Bells, you alright?" he asked. He looked up at me and frowned.

_Bells? What the fuck?_

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella and I are _colleagues_," I extended my hand. He stared at my hand and reluctantly shook it, his grip unnecessarily hard. He was young or at least he looked really young. He had dark skin, jet black hair and the toddler size t-shirt he wore revealed that he was pretty chiseled, which meant he either spent a lot of time lifting weights in the gym or maybe in jail. Perhaps he was a client, I thought hopefully. _Yeah, keep dreaming, idiot, still doesn't explain why she lied._

"Jacob Black," he commented.

We both eyed Bella, who was still silent. She had dropped her eyes to the table and was nervously playing with the napkin under her drink.

"Well, Bella. .. Jacob, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought it would be rude not to let Bella know_ I saw her_," I said with more malice than I intended. "If you'll excuse me," I said as I backed away from the table taking my wounded ego and broken heart with me.

My phone had been buzzing incessantly. When I took it from my jacket pocket I had four missed calls and two texts from Emmett.

"Shit," I cursed.

I was not in the mood for dinner anymore. As I stepped out of the pub on to the sidewalk, I pressed the favorites button to call my brother. Before the phone connected I heard her call my name. I just stood there and refused to turn around.

"It's- it's not what you think," she said softly. Her tone was sad.

"Is he a client?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No,"

I sighed deeply before I turned around. I tried to calm my anger because I didn't want to make a scene. I frowned as I stared at her. Her face was flushed and she was crying. I just stared blankly. It was worse than I'd imagined if she was crying.

"So, this past weekend. . .," I was unable finish my thoughts.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "This past weekend was the best of my life. I told you that," she said as tears continued to stream her face.

My frown deepened. "You also told me you had to work late tonight,"

She grimaced. "I'm sorry. I lied,"

"Uh, no shit,"

"It's just- I have some personal family stuff going on. . .," her voice trailed off.

I closed the distance between us on the sidewalk. "And you couldn't have just told me the truth?" I asked. I don't know what hurt more, the fact that she lied or that she felt she couldn't tell me the truth.

"Outside of having this amazing physical connection, we've only shared trivial pieces of information about our lives. I know we're supposed to be getting to know each other better but just how deep is that supposed to go? What if you find out things about me, my family or my past that are less than ideal? Will you still want me?" She asked. Her tone was bitter and far away.

"I realize you are a woman who has had an entire life before me. I realize you are a woman who is not perfect. When I said we should get to know each other, I meant the good and the bad, Bella. I want you to be able to trust me with more than just your body. And I want to be able to trust you too but when intentionally lie to me. . .you're not the only one with a past. I had something pretty fucking tragic happen to me and it all started with lies and deception,"

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Bella?" It was the boy wonder, Jacob Black.

I scowled at him. He ignored me and joined us on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and I wanted to rip his arm off.

Bella sniffed and raised her face to meet mine. She cleared her throat.

"I'm okay" she managed to say but she never broke eye contact with me. "Edward, Jacob and I grew up together. Our fathers are best friends. We also dated in high school and for awhile after I finished law school. My father has cancer and is dying. Jacob came here to tell me in person because I've been estranged from my father for a few years," She swallowed hard and took a deep breath awaiting my reaction. A strange look crossed Jacob's face and then suddenly the light bulb went off as he gave me a menacing glare.

I studied her face for a moment not convinced that was the entire story.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," I said sincerely.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly.

I sighed. All kinds of conflicting thoughts were running through my mind. I wanted to hold her, shake her, kiss her, and run away from her all at the same time. I didn't know what else to say and I definitely didn't want to have a conversation with her in front of Jacob. I decided to do what I felt was the most selfless thing I could at the time.

"Well, like I said I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm sure you and Jacob have a lot to talk about. If there is anything I can do for you, Bella, please let me know. Jacob, sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," I offered in my best unaffected voice. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Her eyes were sad and filled with tears. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something but they closed just as quickly.

I glanced at her one last time before I stepped off the curb and hailed an oncoming cab. I called Emmett to cancel dinner but apparently he heard the whole conversation. The call had gone through and I was holding my phone the entire time I was talking to Bella.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I just- I don't know what to think right now," I sighed. "Make a left here," I instructed the cab driver.

"You want me to come over? I can drop Rose at home and-,"

I smiled faintly. "No, no you and Rose enjoy your dinner. I'll be fine. As much as I hate to admit it, things were moving a little too fast between us and perhaps this was supposed to happen to allow us both a little breathing room," I said sadly.

"Breathing room, huh? Are you sure about that? I mean, I have never heard you talk about any woman the way you talk about her. Sounds like she fucked up but it also seems like she is genuinely sorry. Don't be too hard on her. She's not Tanya," Emmett advised.

"Hmm. Look Em, the cab is pulling up to my building, I gotta run. Tell Rose I said, hi and hopefully I'll get to meet her soon," I tried to sound upbeat.

"Okay. Call me if you need _anything_,"

"I will," I promised.

After I hung up the phone and paid the taxi driver, I headed upstairs to my apartment. My phone started to buzz in the elevator. I smiled as I thought about my overprotective big brother. I pulled out my phone and stared at the display. It was Bella. I gripped the phone tighter in my hand and closed my eyes as I shoved it back in my pocket.

I got off the elevator on my floor and sighed. I couldn't talk to her right now. I didn't have the right words. I didn't want her to think it was okay to lie to me but I also didn't want her to think things between us were over. I just needed some time to process everything. Surely she would understand. Right?

**End notes: OMG! I can't believe him! Damn these characters for doing what THEY want to do instead of what I tell them! :-) We're headed to court next, so stay tuned! Many more revelations ahead!**


	14. Chapter 14 Courtroom Cockblock

_**A/N: Court is now in session. . .you never know who might show up!**_

_**Bella**_

Almost a week had passed since I talked to Edward. Almost a week since he caught me in a lie that had apparently done irreparable damage. I'd followed him out of the bar to explain and hoped for a little mercy. He said he was sorry to hear about my father and I knew he was being sincere but he still seemed upset that I'd lied. I tried to call him after Jacob and I said our goodbyes but his phone went to voice mail. I knew he was avoiding me. I decided to give him a couple of days to calm down. But soon two days turned into three and then four. I sent him a text on the fourth day.

_**I miss u**_.

He replied instantly, _**Miss u 2**__._

I took advantage of this open line of communication and sent another text, _**Can we talk?**_

It felt like an eternity before he replied, _**Busy. Will call u soon.**_

Three more days had passed and not a single word. He wouldn't take my calls or reply to my texts. He managed to reply to a couple of e-mails related to the case but whenever I changed the subject of the e-mails to something personal, he stopped replying. I couldn't believe things were going to end this way.

When I woke up this morning, I bolted upright in bed as I realized I would see him in a few hours to present our opening arguments. My heart pounded in my chest and my body started to quake with anticipation and nervousness. How would I be able to form a coherent thought or a complete sentence with so much left unsaid between us? As I sat immobile in the middle of the bed my anxiousness started to give way to anger.

_That bastard!_ Was he intentionally trying to punish me and make me blow this case? I admitted I lied and I'd apologized. I bared my soul to him, except about my mother, on the sidewalk _in front of a fucking bar_. And he walked away from me! He said he cared about me and he wanted the good and the bad. But he ignored my phone calls, text messages and e-mails! He told me to call him if I needed anything but he refused to acknowledge me! _That son of a bitch!_

I threw the comforter back and vaulted out of bed. I was done pining over him and begging him to communicate with me. I did lie to him but outside of that I had done nothing wrong, not really. I wasn't trying to justify my actions but there had to be something deeper than my deception keeping him away from me. I was done wallowing in guilt. If he couldn't forgive me then perhaps I should just cut my losses and let go of this fantasy in my head.

I took a hot shower and pulled out my red power suit from the closet as I practiced my impending oration. I took the time to curl my usually straight hair and applied a little make up. I wasn't necessarily trying to look good _for_ him. But I wanted him to see I was fine and functioning without him. I wanted him to know regardless to his apparent decision to stop seeing me that I hadn't curled up in a corner waiting to die.

I gathered all of my files and stuffed them in my briefcase. Just as I slipped into my shoes, my phone rang. My heart started to race and I reprimanded myself not for thinking it would be him but for _wanting_ it to be him. I looked at the display on my phone. It was Alice. I smiled.

"Hello my best friend in the whole wide world," I answered cheerfully.

There was silence on the other end before she replied, "Bella?" in a confused tone.

"Yes. Alice?" I teased.

"Oh my god, are you drunk? You cannot go to court under the influence!" she chastised.

I laughed. "I'm not drunk, Alice,"

"Did your doctor provide you with anti-depressants?"

"Alice! I'm not _on _anything. As a matter of fact, I haven't even had my morning coffee yet,"

"Okay, am I missing something? Weren't you totally distraught and depressed all week because a certain person, who shall remain nameless, hadn't called you? Oh! Did he call? What did he say?" she chirped.

I cleared my throat and smiled, "He hasn't called Alice. And he probably won't. But you know what? It's okay. I'm fine,"

"What? Wait, I'm still confused," she whined.

"Look, I decided that I'm done feeling guilty and waiting for him to give me another chance. Edward Cullen can kiss my ass," I said sweetly.

Alice chuckled lightly and then burst in to laughter.

"You are so going to kick his ass in court today! Please tell me you're wearing the red power suit!" she giggled.

"As a matter of fact, I am,"

"Yay! Good luck, Bella! Seriously, Edward seemed like a nice guy and I want you to be happy but you're right, if he isn't willing to work things out then he doesn't deserve you!" Alice practically shouted.

"Thanks Alice. And thanks for letting me vent last week but I'm done with that. Life is too short," I sighed. I started to get choked up as I thought about my dad.

"You still believe your happily ever after is out there, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said although I was extremely doubtful that I would ever find my Prince Charming.

"I should get going. I'll call you later and let you know how it went,"

After I was settled in my car and pulled out of the driveway, my phone rang again. I didn't even look at the display before I pressed the button on my Jawbone earpiece.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

"Hey, _Golden Girl_," a voice teased.

I laughed. "Is that supposed to be your sexy voice?"

"She's alive! You're sounding chipper today. I take it the funk of last week has passed? How's your dad?" Mike asked softly.

"He's been better that's for sure. But he didn't look nearly as bad as I expected. I'm glad I went to see him. It was good for both of us,"

"I'm glad to hear that Sweet Pea," he said sincerely. "So, today is the big day, huh? You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. The only thing that would make me feel even better is if you were my second chair," I pouted.

"Too bad I only handle civil cases. We'd be an ass kicking team," he joked.

"Like Thelma and Louise," I teased.

"Ha ha," he remarked dryly. "I was thinking more Batman and Robin," he said.

I giggled. "I could _so_ see you in a pair of green tights,"

"Uh, honey you would be Robin," he said seriously and I laughed loudly.

He laughed as well and we made small talk about things going on around the office before he wished me good luck.

"And you're sure you'll be fine facing off against _him_?"

"More than fine. I've got this. Just don't be late for lunch, okay?" I reminded. "I want to hear all about your latest exploits with Tyler. But only the edited version," I clarified.

He laughed and we said our goodbyes. I pulled into the Starbucks drive-thru and got my usual before I headed towards the Interstate to downtown. I turned on the satellite radio and tuned into my favorite oldies station. I cranked up the volume as the song that would serve as my inspiration for today blared through the speakers. I gripped the steering wheel and sang loudly, and off key I'm sure, with Sir Elton John, "I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch. Oh, the bitch is back stone cold sober as a matter of fact. . ." my voice trailed off as I smiled as I reconnected with my inner bitch.

_**Edward**_

I stared down at the legal pad in front of me and attempted to focus on the notes I had jotted down but they may as well have been written in Chinese. All the words were jumbled and made no sense. Nothing made sense anymore. I had spent the majority of the week meeting with Victoria Buckley (formerly Jenks), preparing my opening argument and avoiding Bella. I didn't know why I was being such an ass. I guess if I was being honest it was because I was afraid actually _scared shitless_ would be a more accurate statement. My feelings for her overwhelmed me and I was certain any sort of betrayal by her would leave me permanently scarred.

It all started with this extremely vivid dream I had of Bella the night of our sidewalk confrontation. She was naked, her perfect body writhing in ecstasy waiting to be taken by a form looming over her. Hands started caressing her soft, supple skin. Teasing and touching her most sensitive spots. Her eyes shot open and she smiled seductively as she reached out and cried, '_Jacob_!' I awoke immediately screaming like a madman. I didn't get any sleep that night because every time I closed my eyes that image played over and over again in my mind.

I felt really guilty about not being there for her after she told me her father was dying. But I just couldn't bring myself to call her or talk to her. I know, I know, I'm a selfish bastard. I had actually convinced myself taking a break right now would probably be for the best and we could try again after this case was over. The only problem with that plan was I didn't consult the other person involved. _Bella_. I knew she was probably devastated and was punishing herself for her hand in this fiasco. I had the power to potentially put her mind at ease but yet I did nothing. She'd sent me a text telling me she missed me and replied in a reciprocal fashion telling her I missed her too.

Now that I think about it I should have called her and told her just how much I missed her, how shitty my days had been because I hadn't heard her voice, how sorry I was for avoiding her and that I was in love with her. Whoa. _I was in love with her?_ What the fuck? Was I really in love with her? Is that why I was so fucked up about this and still pouting like a child?

I didn't realize I was staring into space until my co-counsel Angela placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Cullen you okay?" she frowned.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," I lied as I cleared my throat. I stared around the courtroom and noticed people had started to file in. When I looked over my shoulder my breath caught in my throat. The door of the courtroom swung open and she waltzed in looking like an angel. _An angel_ _wearing a sexy red suit and fuck-me pumps_. She had a beautiful, genuine smile on her face as she talked to a man who I assumed was her co-counsel. J. J. Jenks shuffled in slowly behind them.

I snapped out of my inappropriate ogling of Bella and looked at my watch. I looked up at Angela who stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where the hell is Victoria?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She's running late. But I'm hoping she will be here before Judge Heinz enters," she sighed as she sat next to me.

I was about to say something to her when she looked over my shoulder and smiled as she stood. I turned to find Bella and her associate standing next to our table. I stood quickly almost colliding with Angela's arm, which she'd extended towards the duo.

"Hello, Angela Weber," she smiled.

I noticed the smile on the face or Mr. Co-Counsel widened. "Ben Cheney," he remarked coolly as he shook her hand.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," Angela smiled.

"Likewise," Bella smiled as they shook hands.

I cleared my throat. "Edward Cullen," I said as I looked Ben directly in his eyes.

"Ben Cheney," he reiterated.

I swallowed and took a deep breath as my eyes met Bella's gaze. I was immediately captivated by the hint of mischief that danced in her eyes. I found myself momentarily lost in the mahogany orbs. A slow smile crept across her face.

"Mr. Cullen," Her voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Ms. Swan," I acknowledged as I searched for some type of sign. I don't know exactly what I was looking for or what I expected but this poised woman in front of me had totally caught me off guard.

"Where's your client?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she cocked her head towards the empty chair.

"She'll be-," I started still in somewhat of a trance as I stared at her. But before I could finish, Victoria waltzed into the courtroom as paparazzi camera's flashed behind her in the hallway. I felt Angela's vice grip on my upper arm. Victoria's flaming red hair was pinned up in a very tight bun. She was wearing a short black dress, black elbow gloves, black sunglasses, black boots and a small black hat with a veil was perched on top of her head. She looked like she was on her way to a funeral.

I heard Bella chuckle. "Good luck, counselor," she said as she sauntered back to her table across the aisle. I fought the urge to check out her ass as she walked away.

I heard Angela whisper a few harsh words to Victoria as she joined us at the table but I was still fixated on Bella. I was still staring in her direction when the bailiff stepped forward to call the court to order.

"All rise, superior court of the state of Washington, city of Seattle, the Honorable Judge Julia Heinz presiding, is now in session. Please be seated and come to order," He finished as the judge entered and took her seat followed by the jury.

Bella stared straight ahead with a small smile on her face. As I watched her, it was as if the entire courtroom had disappeared and she was the only person that existed. I willed her with my mind to turn my way, just one glance. I wanted to say I was sorry. There was a sudden urgency to hold her in my arms and erase everything that had transpired over the past week. Abruptly she turned and looked in my direction. She cocked her head slightly and smirked at me. I smiled faintly and was about to say something when I heard someone practically yell my name.

"Mr. Cullen!"

_Oh shit._ It was Judge Heinz.

"I'm sorry, your honor, I was momentarily distracted," I admitted. Angela's eyes were as big as saucers.

"I can see that. May I suggest you save the distractions for your own time and not the court's?" she chastised. "Now as I was saying, this trial follows the precedent set by Lynch v. McCormack's in which the case against two brothers accused of assaulting a police officer was retried after a jury deadlock. An appeal was filed by the prosecution and granted however after the admission of new evidence and witnesses the brothers were tried separately and the case went before a court of law once again," Judge Heinz read from a file in front of her.

"This case formerly People v. Jenks now Buckley v. Jenks alleges that instead of aggravated assault the defendant was attempting to murder the plaintiff. The defendant, Jonathan Jason Jenks pled not guilty. Is Mr. Jenks present?" she asked.

"Yes, your honor," Bella replied. Her voice strong, confident and turning me on. _Okay, dipshit you need to use the head above your shoulders and tame the head in your pants. Do you really want Judge Heinz to call you to her bench while you're sporting a hard on? _

"Mr. Jenks, is your plea still 'not guilty'," Judge Heinz asked.

Jenks stood while Bella and Ben flanked him. I could have sworn he was bald before.

He cleared his throat and offered a weak, "Yes, your honor,"

"Alright. Mr. Cullen your opening arguments," Judge Heinz rested her glasses on the bridge of her nose and peered down at me.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my thighs and glanced at Angela. She looked at me strangely. Victoria on the other hand, looked like she was under the influence of some type of drug/alcohol cocktail. I closed the middle button of my jacket and walked to the juror's box.

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your patience and your service on this jury today. I am Edward Cullen, the lead attorney for the plaintiff and Angela Weber is my co-counsel and Victoria Buckley is our plaintiff," I gestured to Angela and Victoria. I never made eye contact with them nor did I chance a glance a Bella's table. I had to get my shit together before I blew this case. No matter how absolutely nutty Victoria seemed; she deserved my complete attention and representation during this trial.

I cleared my throat as I continued. "Ms. Buckley is the ex-wife of the defendant, Jonathan Jason Jenks and we will prove without a shadow of a doubt she was the victim of an attempted murder gone awry. An attempted murder, which left Ms. Buckley in a semi-unconscious state. An attempted murder motivated by money. Throughout this case we will show how Ms. Buckley endured the paranoid delusions of her husband, how she desperately wanted to free herself from the imprisonment of her marriage so, she offered her husband money in exchange for a divorce. We will show how Mr. Jenks decided to extort even more money from Ms. Buckley by blackmailing her and how in the end his greed led him to attempt to take her life. So, as you listen to the evidence in this case, I ask that you do so with an open mind and consider all the facts provided not the fabrications that have been formulated by the defendant,"

I ended my argument and looked in Jenk's direction but stared at Bella. Her brow was furrowed and her expression unreadable.

"Thank you," I finished as I flashed a winning smile to the jurors.

Bella sat at her table with her hands tented before she stood and faced the jury box. I took a sip of water and watched her as she paced in front of the jury. The sexy curves of her calves flexed as she walked a few feet away. I remember how smooth her skin felt and how sexy she looked with her legs thrown over my shoulder. I cleared my throat again and turned to find Angela once again glaring at me. She was going to kill me if I didn't snap out of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury I would like to echo the sentiments of the prosecution as we offer our heartfelt thanks for your time, patience and service," she started. "I don't however share the sentiments of my colleague regarding what this case is really about. It's not about an attempted murder for which we will prove my client is not guilty, it's about revenge," she slowly walked the length of the box again before she turned and glowered at our table.

"We will show how Ms. Buckley seduced a financially struggling J.J. Jenks into a marriage built on lies and after she got what she wanted she intended to destroy his life," she inched closer to our table, her gaze locked on me. "We will show how Ms. Buckley provoked, attacked and insulted the defendant at every turn once he refused to remain loyal to her. She exacted a plan of revenge leading to false allegations," She spun on her heels and smiled prettily for the jury.

"The defense wants you to listen to the evidence and consider the facts, so do I, but I am confident you will see the defense has their facts somewhat skewed," she offered glancing over her shoulder at us (or was she looking directly at me again). "The defense wants you to hear and believe their version of the events on the night in question without considering the defendants side of the story. But I trust each of you are smart and articulate individuals who can discern the truth from manufactured lies. Thank you,"

Judge Heinz ended the session and announced that we would reconvene for cross examination in two days.

"Am I free to go?" Victoria asked as she slipped her shades back on.

"Yes, but do _not _be late on Thursday," I growled at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she lowered her shades and glanced over at Jenks. If looks could kill that guy would have dropped dead on the spot. Angela gently grabbed Victoria's arm and led her from the court room.

I intentionally stayed behind waiting for a moment to speak with Bella. She had gathered her things and was leading Jenks and Ben out of the courtroom.

"Bella- Uh, Ms. Swan, do you have a minute?" I asked hopefully.

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Not really, is this important?" she asked irritated.

"Yes, it is," I said in a clipped tone.

"Ben, J.J. I'll catch up to you guys in a minute," she smiled. She turned to me and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"I-um. I wanted to talk to you, you know before today," I said weakly.

"Really. Must have missed that call, text, voice mail _and_ e-mail," she said acidly.

"Bella, this isn't easy for me," I began.

"Really? It's been a cakewalk for me," she said sarcastically. "Look you can save your breath okay. It's obvious you've made a decision. I'm a big girl, no harm, no foul. I promise you I'm not going to go jump off a cliff," she smirked. "You're not worth it," she spat.

I frowned and moved closer to her. "I've made a decision? So, now you're a fucking mind reader?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not, besides in order for me to read _your_ mind, you'd have to have one. You clueless asshole,"

Our faces were inches from touching. I could feel the heat being emitted from her body. I allowed my fingers to graze her hand, which was clenched at her side.

"You were amazing today," I smiled.

She sighed harshly. "Edward, don't. I'm not going to play these games with you," she said in a hushed tone.

"I'm an idiot, what can I say?" I offered.

"Yeah, apparently so am I. Look I need, I should- I have lunch plans," she said her gaze had landed on my mouth.

_Lunch plans?_ Before I knew it, those fucking images of her and Jacob filled my head.

"Meeting Jacob?" I asked bitterly.

"Go to hell," she turned to walk away from me but I grabbed her wrist.

"Let. Me. Go," she hissed angrily.

"No, not like this. Look I'm sorry, I- I know I'm probably sending you mixed signals and I've been avoiding you-," I stared into her eyes which were glassy at this point. I knew she was trying to keep from crying. I needed to tell her how I felt, _**now**_. No more holding back. I ran a finger along her cheek. "The truth is Bella, I'm-,"

"Edward?" a voice called from the back of the courtroom and interrupted our moment. We instinctively stepped away from each other. I was going to kill Angela. I frowned and looked up. I couldn't fucking believe my eyes.

"Tanya?"

**End Notes: That cockblocking skank! Agh! How did she even know where to find him? Oh, heads are gonna roll when I find out whose behind this! This story is taking on a life of it's own, I swear! ;-)**

**I will post an outtake of Bella's visit to her dad soon. It should clear up some of the mystery surrounding her mother.**


	15. Chapter 15 Sidebar Bella POV

**A/N: Here is a short sidebar of Bella's quick weekend trip to see her father. . .**

This had been one of the longest weeks of my life. First the bizarre meeting with Jenks, then Jacob's call, followed by lying to Edward, finding out my father was dying and finally Edward catching me in my blatant lie. I still can't figure out how the hell he knew where I was. . .but I guess it really didn't matter. I tried to stop thinking about him this weekend; I needed to focus on my dad.

I took a commuter flight to Port Angeles and rented a car to drive to Forks. I only had less than a couple of hours to before I would see my father. I started to get nervous as I remembered our last encounter.

_"You just don't get it do you?!" he yelled at me. My father __**never**__ yelled._

_"As a matter of fact, I don't! I don't get how you could just throw her away like that! Oh, let me guess, does this have anything to do with Sue Clearwater? Huh, did you get rid of my mother so that you could be with her! I see how the two of you look at each other, it's pathetic!" I yelled._

_"Young lady, you had better watch your mouth! I am still your father!" _

_"No, I will not watch my mouth! And as far as I'm concerned I don't have a father!" I screamed hysterically. I pushed past him and he grabbed my arm. __**Hard**__._

_"You want to blame everything on me? Fine. But you need to at least get your facts straight. Your mother doesn't suffer from bi-polar disorder. She's schizophrenic. There is a huge difference. Bella, her brain- the meds were making her almost catatonic that's why she stopped taking them. And yes, I knew it. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch her just mentally decompose in front of me daily? She smiled and was happy for the first time in a long time. It was almost like things had gotten back to the way they were in the beginning. Then she starting hearing voices and having delusions. The night she ran off and ended up at the Porter's she was looking for you. She saw Mrs. Porter with her baby and she insisted it was you. She broke the glass on their back door and snuck in the house while they were asleep. She took the baby from the crib and when the baby started crying Mrs. Porter woke to see what was going on," suddenly he released his grip on my arm and I saw tears in his eyes. "I had no choice Isabella. She broke into their house and attempted to kidnap their six month old baby," he said in a whisper._

_"She wasn't in her right mind! It wasn't her fault!" I screamed. Tears poured from my eyes. _

_He just sighed and turned away from me._

_"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for letting this happen," I sobbed._

_I ran from the house and never looked back. That was almost three years ago._

A cacophony of horns brought me from my daydream. I was pretty much parked at a green light. I threw a hand in the air as I glanced at the person in my rearview mirror. Why in the hell were these people in such a rush? There was absolutely nothing to do in this boring town.

As I turned down the winding path that led me to the cottage style house where my father lived for the past twenty years my heart began to flutter. I imagined how he must look as he faced death. He would probably be weak and pale. I was certain he had probably lost a lot of weight. I tried to prepare myself for the worse when I parked the rental car in front of my childhood home.

I pulled my overnight bag from the front seat and headed towards the front door. I hesitated before I knocked. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Just as I was about to knock again the door flung open and I stared in shock at the vision before me. There stood my father grinning from ear to ear looking like he just won the lotto. I don't think I ever saw him look this good.

Surely Jacob hadn't lied about his condition.

"Bells," he smiled.

"Charlie," I smiled back.

He extended his arm to reach for my bag but I swatted him away. "I got it," I said still amazed at how well he looked.

"Well, come on in," he pushed the door further open and I entered the house that was stuck in a time warp. It was exactly the same as it was the last time I was here. I looked around and smiled faintly at the pictures of me from elementary school, which still lined the mantel.

"Are. . .you. . .cooking something?" I frowned. I smelled the distinct aroma of cooking food. My dad couldn't boil water.

"Oh, yeah, I better go get it out of the oven. You're just in time. Are you hungry?"

Okay, what kind of weird alternate universe had I stumbled into? I dropped my bag and my purse on the couch and followed him to the kitchen.

I watched as he took one of those frozen lasagna trays from the oven. It actually smelled really good. I leaned in the doorway.

"So, um, you look really good," I said pointedly.

"Thanks. It's amazing what happens when you _stop_ taking chemo. They pump your body with all that poison to rid it of the cancer but in the meantime your hair falls out, you can't keep anything down and your skin gets all sallow. Not to mention you feel like shit,"

"So how do you feel?" I asked.

"Today I feel good, really good. Some days are worse than others. It's still hard to believe my number's almost up," he chuckled darkly as he took a moment to lean against the counter. He sighed. "Sorry. I must warn you I've been on this continuum where I go from being dark and morose to ridiculously cheerful,"

"And there's nothing they can do for you?"

"Nah- I'm just tired Bells, I don't want to fight it anymore. I just want some peace. Finally some peace. So, let's eat and how about you tell me what's been going on in the big city," he teased.

I was totally floored by this man in front of me. He wasn't my father. Not the serious, moody, play by the rules father I grew up with. He had such a carefree air about him. He was dying and he had made peace with it. Suddenly I felt like I had been hit by a wrecking ball. I dropped my face in my hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, kiddo. What's wrong? Don't do that," He was by my side in an instant lightly rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I grabbed his shirt and clung to him as I continued to cry. He hesitantly allowed both his arms to close around me and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry for everything. I wasn't fair to you about mom. I- I- just I was scared and embarrassed. What if- what if I- one day I'm like that? What if I lose my mind and nobody will be there to care for me," I cried and babbled on like an idiot.

"Oh, Bella, honey. You're gonna be fine. You're not your mother. She had mental problems that started in her teens,"

My head jerked up towards him surprised by this information.

"Wha- what? Did you know this when you married her?" I asked.

"Of course. I loved you mother, Bells. A part of me still does and always will but she's sick and it got to a point where I could no longer take care of her. And it broke my heart, it really did because I felt like I had failed her," he sighed.

"Then your daughter goes and blames you for not doing enough. I'm sorry I was so selfish," I whispered.

"You're forgiven. All I ever wanted is for you to be happy and I know you felt guilty about your mother too but that wasn't your burden to bear-,"

I quickly cut him off. "It wasn't your burden either," I protested.

"On the contrary, it was _my_ burden. I took a vow to love your mother in good and bad times, sickness and health. I never told you this but after the incident I went to visit your mom at the hospital. They had her in a straight jacket on the psyche ward-," his voice caught in his throat and I let a sob escape at that same moment.

He cleared his throat.

"I went to see her and she was having a moment of clarity and you know what she said to me?" I shook my head and he continued. "She said, 'Charlie I love you and Bella more than my own life. We had a good life and we made a beautiful, smart baby. I want both of you to be happy. But the only way that can happen is if you let me go'. I never wanted to let her go, Bells. But it was what _she_ wanted," I looked up to see tears streaking my dad's face.

We stood in the small kitchen clinging to each other for dear life as we mourned the loss of my mother who was actually still alive yet my father was the one who was actually dying. The irony broke my heart.

After a few more minutes, my dad let go of me and used his hands to wipe his face.

"Look at you, got your old man a weeping mess," he teased. "Come on let's eat. I want you to experience my culinary genius," he laughed. He took two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table.

"Dad, it's a frozen meal. All you needed to do was turn on the oven," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but it's all in getting the temperature just right," he winked.

I laughed. "In that case, I can't wait to dig in,"

We sat at the table and as we ate we reminisced about my childhood, talked about memories of mom, fishing stories, his cancer, and his last wishes. I thought he would want to be cremated and have his ashes sprinkled in the lake where he spent just about every Saturday. But I was surprised when he told me he bought a double plot at the Forks Cemetery. He wanted to be buried next to my mom whenever she passed away.

"Does she know you're dying?" I asked quietly.

"I told her. But she isn't- she doesn't really recognize me anymore," he said sadly.

I felt horrible. I had basically stopped speaking to my dad and I had only visited my mom a handful of times.

"Bella, I have one request. You know, even though she doesn't know who I am. _I_ know who _she_ is or rather who she was. I visit her every Thursday. I know you have your own life now and you live pretty far away but can you just promise me you'll try to get up to see her at least once a month. I know it will be hard and she probably won't know you but I just- can you please, for me?" he begged.

I grabbed his hand across the table.

"Of course,"

We finished our dinner and my dad went to watch the game as I rinsed our plates. I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls or messages. None. I couldn't believe Edward still hadn't called. I sighed deeply and joined my father in the living room.

I was shocked to see that he wasn't sitting in his usual comfy chair. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him and he placed and arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed that way until we both feel asleep.

**End Note: *Sigh/Sob***


	16. Chapter 16 The Women

**A/N: Thanks for all the support, seems like I'm getting a lot of readers but people just aren't reviewing. . . :-( Well, I would like to thank those of you who are taking the time to review. I sincerely appreciate your encouragement and interest in my story. In honor of those who review, I've squeezed a little lemon into this chapter just for you! ;-) Enjoy!**

_**Edward**_

I stared blankly at the woman standing at the back of the courtroom. I had to be hallucinating. What was she doing here? How did she even know where to find me? My curiosity waned and was replaced by an all consuming rage. My fists clenched at my sides and I started to gasp for air as the memories of what happened with Paul started to flood my mind. I don't know how long I stood there in a trance and I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I felt someone squeeze my arm.

"Edward, breathe," A soothing voice said.

_Bella._

_Shit._

I had totally forgotten she was standing there. I looked at her, her expression full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

I sucked in a lung full of air and opened my mouth but no words escaped my lips.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman; I'm going to have to ask you to leave the courtroom. We have another case starting in forty five minutes," the bailiff announced from behind us.

"I've got to get out of here," I said through clenched teeth.

Bella nodded slightly as I followed her down the aisle. She attempted to stop once we reached Tanya but I gently pressed against the small of her back and encouraged her to keep moving as we exited the doors of the courtroom.

We stood face to face in the hallway and she glared at me suspiciously. I cleared my throat to speak when I heard her voice again over my shoulder.

"Edward, please do you have a minute?" Emmett was right; she did have a whiny ass voice.

I sighed harshly. "Tanya what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked not trying to mask my anger.

"Edward," Bella scolded under her breath.

She was right. This was neither the time nor the place to lose my fucking mind.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Please, five minutes and you'll never see me again," Tanya was pleading.

"Bella, I-,"

"Go," she cut me off. I could tell by her tone she wasn't angry or upset. "I'll- I'll talk to you later?" she asked unsure.

"Yes," I said quickly. She looked doubtful. "I promise," I whispered.

After Bella walked out of the courthouse I spun around to see an anxious Tanya. I knew there was an empty conference room around the corner. I motioned for her to follow me. Once we were inside I slammed my briefcase on the table.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"The, um, the news. I saw you this morning heading into court," she confessed.

Damn this high profile case!

"And _why_ exactly are you here?"

"I came to apologize. I mean, I never, we- never got a chance to talk after Paul-,"

"Talk? Are you serious? It's been five years! What in the hell could we possibly have to talk about?! Oh, I know. We could start with why you stabbed me in the back and fucked my best friend?!" I yelled.

She cringed visibly but remained silent.

"I guess this conversation is over. The worst part of the entire ordeal was that I was going to ask you to marry me," I picked up my briefcase and stared at her.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why on Earth would you ask me to marry you? You never loved me, Edward," she said incredulously.

"What-,"

"Edward, please. You. Never. Loved. Me. And that's okay. I obviously didn't love you either if I allowed myself to- look, I just wanted you to know the truth about what happened that's why I came here,"

"The truth? I saw you Tanya-,"

"I was planning to break up with you," she said quickly. My stunned silence allowed her to continue. "I called Paul looking for you and he told me you would be in court all day. We started talking and I confessed to him that I was unhappy. He invited me over to his place to talk. He offered me a drink and after several more drinks, I started unleashing all of my bullshit on him and then I broke down sobbing like an idiot and he held me while I cried. Then things- I- we crossed a very sacred line," she finished with tears streaming her face.

I frowned at her. "You were unhappy? With me?"

"Yes. Edward, you were an incredibly self absorbed man. And I am not trying to blame you for anything that happened, I take full responsibility for my actions but you just- I thought the more available I made myself to you that you would eventually love me. I gave up my life and my family to follow you to Chicago and I never saw you. The sex was amazing in the beginning but things between us were never really what I would consider passionate. Then after we moved to Chicago you started to drift further and further away from me. I knew a big part of it was because you were preoccupied with your practice but I missed the affection- I missed you- I felt so alone-," she prattled on and on.

"Stop! Just stop!" I yelled. "How dare you. So, you're telling me this _now_. Why? To ease your own conscience? Because I don't recall having this conversation prior to you crawling in bed with Paul. If you were unhappy and wanted to leave me you why couldn't do it before- you know what? It doesn't matter. I've got to go. Stay away from me," I growled at her.

"I'm sorry. I guess coming here was a mistake. I just thought you should know the entire truth," she said softly.

"Doesn't change anything," I flung the door open and left her standing alone in the empty conference room.

My head was pounding by the time I made it back to the office. I plopped down in my chair and searched through my desk drawer for Tylenol. What a fucking day! Just as I was about to ask my assistant if she had any pain reliever, Angela appeared at my door. She slammed the door shut once she was inside.

"Okay, start talking!" she demanded.

I was in no mood for this. These women were killing me!

"Angela, look I have a major headache and I need to-,"

"Notice anything different about my ass?" she asked as she turned and pointed at her backside.

My eyes widened. _What the hell?_

"It's a little smaller because I just came from Uley's office and had part of it chewed off! He apparently had someone planted in the courtroom today who reported to him how very distracted his lead counsel appeared to be. I've just spent the better part of thirty minutes covering for you. I told him you were recovering from food poisoning over the weekend. It appeased him only marginally. Because I am a lady, I will not repeat his words but basically I was told to tell you to get your shit together. So, you need to tell me what's going on. Is there something going on between you and Bella Swan?" She finally took a breath and crossed her arms as she stared at me.

I took a deep breath and put on my poker face.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Ms. Swan. I admit I was distracted in court today. It was unprofessional and I promise it will never happen again. Thank you for covering for me. I owe you," I said calmly.

She narrowed her eyes and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

"You know I can tell when you are blowing smoke up my ass. But I will drop this _for_ _now_. All I have to say is this: you need to be _very_ careful. If you and Bella are seeing each other it could jeopardize this entire case especially if the relationship has an adverse affect on the representation provided to our client," she warned. She was staring at me like she was going to will a confession from me.

"There is no relationship. But I appreciate your concern, Angela,"

She sighed and placed a hand on the door to leave but not before she glanced at me over her shoulder and said, "In a perfect world you two would probably be great together," she smiled faintly before heading out of my office.

I let my head fall to my desk after her departure. Maybe if I closed my eyes and clicked my heels three times this entire day would be over. Suddenly I was overcome with an overwhelming need to see Bella. I needed to hold her. I needed to hear her voice. I picked up the phone to call her when someone cleared their throat.

I looked up at my door and dropped the phone back in the cradle. _Shit_. D.A. Uley stood there with a scowl on his face.

"We need to talk," he snapped.

_**Bella**_

I sat on my couch flipping through the channels on the television. I looked for something meaningless to take my mind off my chaotic day. I was all prepared to gloat about my kick ass opening complete with making the smooth Edward Cullen stumble several times throughout the morning when he approached me after court was dismissed.

He totally caught me off guard when I realized he didn't want to discuss the case. He told me he wanted to talk to me before today and I became incensed. I spent the majority of the week waiting on his phone call. Praying for an e-mail or text and crying myself to sleep because they never came. I was shocked that he wanted to continue seeing me. Although he never uttered the words, his actions made it pretty clear. He was on the verge of saying something profound, I'm almost certain because of the look in his eyes but we were interrupted by a woman.

A woman who apparently had a personal history with Edward. I'd never seen him so furious. He practically stopped breathing. The woman, a beautiful strawberry blonde with perfect breasts (at the hand of a surgeon, I'm sure) pleaded with him to talk to her. He cursed at her outside of the courtroom and his voice echoed throughout the hall. It was not the time or place for such a display. I encouraged him to go and talk to her. He promised he'd call me later.

I had lunch with Mike after I left court and pretended to listen to him talk about his new friend, Tyler but my mind was far away. I was thinking about Edward. _Edward and that woman_. What the hell could have happened between them for him to obviously despise her so much? I glanced at the clock on the cable box, it was 8:15. I picked up my phone to make sure I didn't have a missed call. I couldn't believe I was waiting for him to call me. _Again_. I was such a glutton for punishment.

A reality show about dog groomers caught my eye and I placed the remote down next to me. I seriously could not believe people watched this crap. I picked up the remote again when I heard a knock on my door. I frowned. I wasn't expecting company. I tiptoed to my front door and peered through the peephole. I gasped and flung open the door.

"Edward?" I asked as if he were an apparition.

He smiled faintly. He looked awful. Well, not exactly _awful_ he was still unbelievably gorgeous but he looked tired, really worn out. His tie hung loosely around is neck and his hair was all over the place.

"Hey, I um- is this- a bad time?" he asked quietly.

"Um, no, I was just watching t.v." _And waiting on your call._

I moved aside and allowed him in. After I locked the door, I turned to face him and I instantly recognized the look on his face. The desire in his eyes was palpable. Before I could say anything he pressed his body into mine and kissed me fiercely. I leaned back against the front door and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so fucking much," he breathed into my neck.

My head spun. I missed him too and I wanted him but I felt we needed to talk first. We needed to clear the air about Jacob and I wanted to tell him about my mom. I also wanted to know about _Tanya_, the woman at the courthouse today.

"Edward," I moaned as his hands found their way under my t-shirt.

"Hmm? Shit, you're not wearing a bra," he hissed as he captured my mouth once again.

My resolve was weakening. His hands felt so good on my body and I felt myself about to give in to my own desire but my brain tried to intervene one last time.

"Who- who was that woman?" I managed to say before his hands began their assault on my breasts.

He tensed for a moment. "Nobody. She was nobody. There's only you, Bella. I only want you," he murmured into my neck.

The battle between my mind and body was over in that moment. I fisted his hair and pulled his face to mine as I kissed him hard. He responded by thrusting his tongue in my mouth. He pulled away just enough to pull my shirt over my head as I began to rid him of his shirt and tie.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. He reached down and grabbed behind my knees effectively lifting me from the ground. I wrapped my legs around him and he continued to kissed me as he turned and backed down the hallway to my room. I tugged at his shirt and pulled it from his pants. Once we were in my bedroom he lay me on the bed and removed his shirt and tie. I scooted back on the bed and leaned back on my elbows as I watched him. After he stripped out of his remaining clothing he kneeled on the bed and crawled towards me. He was so fucking perfect. I just wanted to wrap my body around his like a spider monkey and never let go.

His hands gripped my hips and slid my underwear and running shorts down my thighs and over my knees. He tossed them aside and pulled my naked body up from the mattress to meet his. He planted urgent kisses all long my body and I tried hard to remain conscious.

"You feel so good," he moaned as he took a breast in his mouth and sucked reverently.

He lay me back down on the mattress and leaned over to my nightstand and pulled out a condom. He quickly rolled it onto his hardened length. He positioned himself over me and looked into my eyes, his face full of so many emotions. He kissed my gently before thrusting into me powerfully.

"Ungh!" I yelled incoherently. I swear stars danced behind my eyes as I squeezed them shut.

He continued to plow into me faster, deeper and each thrust was punctuated by a kiss. Suddenly he slowed down and stared into my eyes again. I sensed some hesitation.

"Don't stop," I whimpered. I was so close.

"I'm not going to stop," he promised. "I want to give you want Bella, what you need. Always,"

For some reason the tone of his voice made the words seem more meaningful than they were probably intended. He lifted my ass to press me closer to him as he thrust a few more times. We both screamed each others names as we found our simultaneous release. He lay on top of me but shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispered as he kissed my shoulders. I didn't understand what he meant but I felt like I should have been the one thanking him. He pulled out of me and we lay tangled together in silence. I ran my fingers through his hair absently and stared at the ceiling. At some point I must have dozed off because suddenly my eyes fluttered open and I saw him sitting on the edge of my bed fully dressed.

"Hey," he said softly. He kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I frowned. Where was he going? We didn't even get a chance to talk.

"Almost midnight. I've got to go. I've got a busy day tomorrow," His voice was sad.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. Did this mean we were back together? Did he forgive me for lying? Did I forgive him for not calling? Who was that woman? What in the hell were we doing? I couldn't formulate the right words to say, so I simply nodded my head.

He stared at me for a moment before kissing my lips tenderly.

"You should come lock your door," he said.

I wrapped a sheet around me and followed him reluctantly down the hall. He turned towards me once we got to the front door and gently rubbed my cheek.

"I'm not ignoring the herd of elephants in the room, Bella. I- I just _needed _you, tonight. I promise we'll talk," The pain in his voice was evident.

"Okay," I tried to keep my voice from breaking. I smiled faintly. "I'll see you in court," I said as I watched him walk out of the door taking a little piece of my heart with him.

**End Note: Soooo. . .that was intense. Where do we go from here. . . Any thoughts, ideas or suggestions??**


	17. Chapter 17 Clueless

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. .. or at least it seemed like I haven't updated in forever. I did a story outline and if things go the way I plan (rolls eyes) there should only be about five or six chapters left. . .things will start to pick up after this chapter.**_

_**Bella**_

"Earth to Bella!" Ben shouted. This was the second time he had to pull me out of a daydream.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a frustrated sigh.

"No. Yes, I mean yes. I'm okay. I promise it won't happen again," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to force thoughts of Edward from my mind. We had been in the conference room for almost thirty minutes preparing questions for the cross examination tomorrow. And instead of focusing on the case my mind kept wandering to last night.

_Last night with Edward_. I was still confused by what took place. His actions told me he wanted me. But I didn't know if it was just last night or if we would continue to see each other. Would it just be physical or could we move past everything and truly be together? I hoped it would be the latter. I wanted him in every possible way. Completely. I wanted to be able to love him, laugh with him, cry with him, share my hopes, dreams and fears with him. I wanted to give him more than just my body. I wanted him to have my heart and I wanted his in return.

"As I was saying. I think we should definitely go down the path of Buckley's proposal to Jenks both literally and figuratively," Ben looked at his notes and back at me. "Get the jury to see that _she _was the one who wanted to marry him just to get her hands on the trust fund while she had another man waiting in the wings,"

"We've got to be careful because at this point there is no proof. Just his word against hers. We might be able to go down that road if we could find J.J.'s mystery man, Laurent," I mused. "I have a feeling he is the only one that would tell us what really happened that night,"

"Do you really think she had him murdered or kidnapped?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Jenks sure thinks so. I'll say this, I wouldn't put it past her. She is a very _odd_ woman,"

"That's putting it mildly," Ben agreed.

I stood and stretched as I looked out at the Seattle city skyline. "There is something else," I said quietly.

Ben leaded forward on the table staring at me intently.

"Jenks was blackmailing her or was planning to before I put a stop to it,"

"What?! Why? With what?" Ben questioned as his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I think it was some sort of sex tape. I'm not sure. I wasn't planning on submitting it because I don't know that it would help our case but maybe- we might want to keep it on the table if we can't get Buckley to admit to using Jenks and then turning on him,"

"So, self defense instead of insanity?"

"He refused an insanity plea although I wish he'd get a second opinion," I smiled faintly.

Ben laughed.

"Okay, let's get to work," I sat next to him once again and we began to crank out our questions and possible scenarios. Jenks was meeting with us later in the day so that we could coach him on possible questions from the prosecution. After another hour Ben and I broke for lunch. We had sandwiches delivered and talked more about the case as we ate.

"Bella can we have a sidebar for a moment," he smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, sure" I wasn't sure where this was headed. Ben Cheney was a straight-laced serious attorney. He was one of the most hard working and professional associates at the firm, which is why I requested him so often as my second chair. I stared at him and he _blushed_. _What the hell? _"I just wanted to get your advice," he started.

"O. . .k," I raised an eyebrow and popped a chip in my mouth.

He cleared his throat. "There is this woman who I um- who I find quite attractive. But the thing is right now the timing is all wrong. I want to ask her out but I don't know if professionally I should," he stammered.

I stared at him dumbfounded. Ben Cheney was asking me about a _woman_. I could have sworn he was gay. I should have never bet against Mike. Damn, I owed him twenty dollars.

I cleared my throat. "I don't think I get the big picture. Why would your profession matter?" I took a sip of my soda.

"Because she's also an attorney,"

I almost choked. I stared up at him and he had the goofiest expression on his face. _Shit_. Was he talking about me? Was this one of those _'I have a friend' _type conversations where the person was really talking about themselves? Was he sitting here telling me_ he _had a crush on _me_? _A crush? You're such an adolescent_.

"So, she's an attorney, huh?" I asked after I regained my composure. I eyed him curiously.

"Yes, she's amazing too. Really smart. And beautiful. Long dark hair, brown eyes-," he rambled on with a far away look in his eyes.

I blushed and took a deep breath as I prepared to break his heart.

"But with her working for the prosecution I just- I don't know that it would be ethical," he sighed as he finished his rambling.

The prosecution? Huh? He wasn't talking about me. _No, shit Sherlock_.

"Oh. I see," I knew exactly how he felt but unlike him I lacked any inkling of self control and apparently my brain could no longer process the meaning of ethical.

"Do you know anything about her?" he asked hopefully.

"Who?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. _Yeah, straight men do that all the time_. "Angela Weber,"

"Oh. Oh!" Edward's co-counsel. This was just great. The two lead counsels are screwing each other's brains out and now the co-counsels are trying to hook up.

"Actually, Angela and I went to high school together," I admitted.

"Really?" He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we were friendly in high school but we attended different colleges and law schools. I didn't see her again until one of my trials about a year ago. She is a really, really sweet girl. Smart as a whip and very polite and professional,"

"So do you think she would go out on a date. . .with. ..me?" he asked unsure. "I mean do you even think it's a good idea? What if we get involved and end up across the aisle from each other on a case? That would be totally unethical not to mention somewhat morally wrong. I guess if it came down to it one of us could ask to be removed from the case, right?"

I just stared at him as the words _unethical _and _morally wrong _echoed in my head. Why didn't I ask to be removed from this case_? Because I didn't have a choice_. Why didn't he ask to be removed? Maybe the D.A. gave him a speech similar to the one I received from Marcus Volturi.

I sighed. "Yeah, if things ever got that far, I'm sure one of you could ask to be removed. You should prepare yourself because things could get very complicated," I advised solemnly.

"Well, I wouldn't dare ask her before this case was over. It would be wrong,"

"Yeah. Hey, you know I have something really important I need to do. Let's reconvene here and finish up with Jenks at 3:00," I said looking at my watch as I gathered up my trash. I had to get out of there. All of Ben's self righteous babble coupled with my guilt and paranoia had me seconds away from a major emotional breakdown.

I had planned on having my breakdown in the handicap stall of the ladies bathroom but I ran into Mike first and with just one look in his eyes the tears started. He pulled me close to him and led me to an empty office. Once we were inside he closed the door.

I buried my face in my hands as I cried.

"What did that bastard do?" he asked his tone was murderous.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

"Edward Cullen. He's the reason you're crying, right?" Mike's face was red and his fists were clenched to his sides. He even had a vein threatening to pop out of his Botoxed forehead. He looked so butch.

"No. Yes. Hell, I don't know. Why is this so complicated?!" I yelled.

"What happened?" his tone softened. He leaned against the wall and stared at me.

"Nothing. Everything. I just- I just wish I knew what he was thinking. I want to trust him and lay all my crazy on the table before him but I just wish I had a guarantee he would still want me as much as I want him. A guarantee he wouldn't reject me," I cried.

"Aw, Sweet Pea you, of all people should know life doesn't come with guarantees. We just have to make due with what we're given. And if people don't want to accept us and love us for who we are, then it's their problem not yours," he said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I know. The rational side of my brain knows this but the other side of my brain is plotting against me with my heart and they are making me a fucking mess. I have never been this way before _ever_. Especially over a man,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Did a little experimenting in college, huh?" he teased.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up. I'm serious," I whined. "I want him Mike more than I have ever wanted anything,"

"I thought you already had him, repeatedly," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, you can stop with the comedy routine at any time. Seriously. I'm not talking about sex. I want more with him and I have never wanted _more_ with anyone. And now I get the feeling I might be dealing with someone who's emotionally unavailable," I pouted as I slumped down in a chair in the corner.

"Why do you think he's emotionally unavailable?" Mike questioned.

"There was this woman waiting on him in the courtroom yesterday and you should have seen him. He was so angry with her but beneath that I could see some type of hurt in his eyes. I don't know what she did to him but I get the feeling it was something pretty bad. Maybe something so bad that he doesn't ever want to commit to a woman again," I said sadly.

"Okay, Miss Esquire. Surely you were reading way too much into things per usual. Did you ask him about it?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet. We probably won't get a chance to talk until this case is over, which could also bring an end to our attempt at a relationship,"

"For you to be a _defense_ attorney you are the most pessimistic person I know! Honey, I saw the way that man looked at you- like he wanted to put you on a plate and have you for dinner. I don't even think he was aware of my presence until I opened my mouth to speak. He has it bad for you and this was before you even slept with him. I think the two of you need to have a come to Jesus meeting and talk like two adults and stop making half ass guesses and assumptions. Life is too short for games. Get shit out in the open and move on, one way or another!" Mike chastised.

"Come to Jesus meeting?" I laughed. That sounded so strange coming from him. I didn't peg Mike as a total agnostic but I doubted he was a 'Christian' in the traditional sense.

"Oh, shut up. It means bare your soul and show him your heart," he replied reverently.

I smiled faintly. "Thank you Brother Mike for always knowing just the right thing to say. You're right. Mr. Cullen and I need to have a come to Jesus meeting soon," I smiled. "By the way, I owe you twenty dollars. You were right about Ben,"

He laughed loudly. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"No. Thanks again. I better get back at it. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a circus,"

_**Edward**_

I sat at a table in Le Bistro waiting on my lunch date to arrive. I was early. I knew she would be shocked when she walked in a saw me sitting here waiting on her. I was seated near a window, so I saw her when she pulled her Mercedes into the parking lot. She found a parking spot and gracefully exited the car. She was such a beautiful woman. _Still_. She had been the first woman I ever loved, the only woman who really knew me. She immediately spotted me as she entered the restaurant. A big smiled spread across her face making her even more gorgeous. I stood as she approached the table and opened my arms wide.

"Hey Mom," I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hello, son," she squeezed me. She pulled away and gently rubbed my cheek. I pulled out her chair and waited until she was seated before I sat down again.

"So, to what do I owe this extreme honor of having lunch with you on a week day?" she beamed as the waitress brought a glass of water to the table.

"Sometimes a guy just misses his mom," I smiled.

"Edward, you know you have never been good at hiding things from me. I know something is wrong. I could tell by your tone of voice when you called this morning," She had a worried expression on her face.

I gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's not life threatening mom, just need some advice about some stuff," I admitted. She smiled faintly and looked away briefly as the waitress returned to take our orders.

"So, what's going on, son?" she asked.

I sighed. "Tanya came to see me yesterday,"

"Tanya? Tanya Denali? Your college girlfriend? Are you two seeing each other again? I thought she lived in Chicago?" She asked confused.

"She accepted a job here," I took a sip of water.

"Okay. I am assuming you're not happy about it? I also get the feeling that I missed something like the real reason you broke up with her after Paul died,"

I swear the woman had a sixth sense.

"I caught Tanya and Paul in bed together the day he died. He was drunk and on his way to my apartment but he never made it," I didn't recognize my own voice as I told the story.

My mother reached across and grabbed my hand. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. Now it all makes sense. I could never understand why you broke up so abruptly and why you seemed so angry with her. At first I thought maybe she had something to do with Paul's death but I never imagined something so sordid. Why did she move to Seattle and why did she come to see you?" my mother frowned.

I laughed but my tone was bitter. "She wanted to apologize. Apparently she was going to break up with me and Paul provided a shoulder for her to cry on-,"

"Amongst other things," my mother muttered.

My eyes widened. "Sorry dear, do continue," she apologized.

"She told me I was self absorbed and I didn't love her. Can you believe that?" I finished angrily.

My mother's hands left mine and she took a sip of water as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Mom?"

"That was still no excuse for cheating on you and with your best friend of all people. What a hussy! I am so glad you didn't end up marrying her,"

"I almost asked her," I admitted.

My mother sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"So, you think Tanya was right about me being self-absorbed?" I asked playing with the sugar packets on the table.

"Oh, dear no. No. I wouldn't say self absorbed. Maybe just very focused. On your career. And yourself," she smiled and patted my hand as if she hadn't just described me as being self absorbed.

I sighed. It was true. I was extremely self absorbed. I guess I had hoped my mother would say I wasn't. I wanted her to sugar coat things and tell me I was someone who was worthy of being loved and who could have a normal relationship.

"So, Tanya was right. I figured as much. I'm probably going to die a lonely old man with my teeth in a cup on the night stand next to my bed and my last years will be spent blaming the government for all my problems,"

I expected my mother to reassure me that I was wrong but instead she laughed. Not a quiet, demure, lady like laugh that I was accustomed to. No, she laughed heartily until there were tears in her eyes. I just stared at her wide-eyed until I eventually began to laugh as well. Besides my only other option was to cry.

Once the waitress brought our lunch, my mother sprinkled a little cracked pepper over her salad before she spoke.

"So, I've met Rosalie. She is absolutely perfect for your brother. I have never seen him so calm and attentive to someone else's needs. Emmett had you beat by a mile when it came to being self absorbed but he appears to be reformed. I believe there may be hope for you yet," she winked.

I shrugged.

"You want to tell me about Bella?" She smiled.

_Fucking Emmett._

I tried to fight it but just the thought of her made this big goofy ass grin break out across my face.

"I see," my mother chuckled. "She sounds great,"

"I haven't said anything yet," I laughed.

"But that smile says it all. It's a real genuine smile. Your eyes are even twinkling,"

"Mom-,"

"Oh, my god, Edward Anthony Cullen you are blushing!" she accused in a hushed tone.

I rested my forehead in my hand trying to remember why I thought lunch with her was a good idea.

I looked up at her. "Are you done?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Wow, I didn't think it would be impossible to embarrass you,"

"You didn't embarrass me. I just. Things are complicated between Bella and I," I admitted solemnly.

"Totally self inflicted I'm sure,"

"I think the whole thing with Tanya left me with major trust issues, Mom," I said wanting her to understand how serious this was.

"I see. Have you been to counseling?" She asked.

"What? No!"

"Do you plan on seeing a therapist?"

"No, Mom I-,"

"Well, then you need to get over it and move on with your life. She's not Tanya. Don't make her pay for someone else's mistakes," she said simply.

"She lied to me," I rebutted.

"Tanya or Bella?"

"Bella,"

"Have you ever lied to her?" my mother raised an eyebrow.

I thought about it and I had. I lied about Tanya. She asked me who she was and I said, 'nobody'.

"Yes, but she lied to me first," I pouted. I _pouted_ like I was in fucking third grade.

"So, the two of you are playing games with each other. I see. Well, maybe you're right. Perhaps you _will_ die a lonely old man. I'll get a you a nice set of glasses for your teeth, son," she patted my hand again.

"Okay, mom you used to be so much better at this," I complained.

"Really? Because I don't recall you ever asking my opinion about anyone or involving me in your romantic affairs. You and your brother have been content running around sowing your wild oats and now when you have a chance at a _real_ relationship with someone who makes you smile just by thinking of them- you want to walk away because it's not going the way you want it to?"

"I don't want to walk away- I - I just don't know what to do. I have no idea what she wants from me. Not to mention we're in the middle of a case and she's the lead counsel for the defense and I-,"

"What do you want Edward?" my mother asked interrupting my babble. "Forget all of the imaginary obstacles you keep creating and tell me what you really want!" she demanded.

"I want her. I want to know everything there is to know about her. I want to make her smile. I want to make her happy. I want to love her," I confessed.

"And?" my mother prodded gently.

"I want her to want me the exact same way,"

"Good boy. Now, how about you bring Bella to dinner two weeks from this Sunday. Your father and I cannot wait to meet her," she smiled.

"I don't know if-,"

"The case should be over by then and you will talk to her and be completely honest about your feelings and she will tell you that she feels the exact same way. So, do you think she would like beef or fish?"

The rest of our lunch consisted of my mother going over her ideas for me and Emmett's double wedding. I hadn't even talked to Bella and my mother was already picking out China patterns.

I drove back to the office in silence and thought about Bella. Would she even want to talk to me after that hit and run stunt I pulled last night? I still can't believe I went to her and she gave herself to me completely without protest. I was so mentally and emotionally drained yesterday and felt I was on the verge of losing my sanity. I knew she was the cure. She was exactly what I needed to help calm my nerves and soothe me. She was like a drug to me. I was completely addicted to her very being. I should have talked to her last night and been honest about Tanya but I couldn't. Not yet. There was just too much hanging over our heads too many other things we needed to clear up. My mother's words, _imaginary obstacles_, popped into my head.

Was I really making excuses? What was I afraid of? I didn't think Bella would reject me. But I was afraid that perhaps she would get bored with me or she would also think I was too self absorbed and eventually leave me. There is no way I would be able to survive losing her love. I was so deep in thought I barely remembered walking into the building or getting on the elevator. Bella and I really needed to talk. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

When I exited the elevator an overly zealous Angela rushed over to greet me.

"Oh, my god where have you been? I've been calling you!" she grinned.

"Sorry, damn I must have turned off my phone instead of the ringer," I pulled my Blackberry from my pocket. " What's up?" I inquired.

She smiled brightly. There is someone here who would like to be called as a witness. Before I could ask who, she dragged me down the hall to a conference room. When I entered, a tall man who appeared to be from the Caribbean, given his appearance, stood and smiled.

"Hello, Edward Cullen," I introduced myself and extended a hand.

And in the most musical French accent he replied, "I am Laurent Francois,"

**End Notes: Uh-oh, Jenks' man is siding with Victoria? WTF?! Oh, this is gonna be good (rubs hands together and smiles evilly  
). Stay tuned for the insane court scene next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18 Courtroom Chaos

**_A/N: So, here you have the courtroom scene. . .it changed drastically from the original idea but I wanted to go ahead and wrap this up so that we could get back to the relationship between ExB. There is much, much more to cover in the remaining chapters, which will start to get longer._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I am NOT an attorney. I watch a lot of courtroom dramas so I used what I see on t.v. to write this chapter. I hope you find it somewhat plausible but mostly entertaining as this is a fictional story. Thanks so much for everyone who is reading AND reviewing! I am so happy I've cracked 100 reviews on this site. . .I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth continuing here. . .but not to worry I tend to always finish what I start! :-) Enjoy!_**

**_EPOV (entire chapter)_**

I sat in my car waiting for the rain to subside and thought about my life and my future. I had set all of these professional and personal goals for myself and suddenly they all seemed so trivial. As I reassessed my priorities and focused on what really gave my life meaning, every thought came back to _her_. Bella. Now that I had her in my life, there would be no living without her. No matter the sacrifice I would be willing to give anything and risk everything to be with her even if it meant bringing this case to an abrupt end. I was more than certain the D.A. was going to be pissed off at my actions especially after our closed door meeting on Monday.

_"I'm going to cut to the chase, Cullen. Peter Buckley and I were college roommates. I am Victoria Buckley's godfather. This case has brought some much unwanted attention and placed a great deal of stress on the Buckley's. We need to get a guilty verdict and put this case to bed soon," Uley remarked as he stared at the wall behind me._

_I looked up at him and opened my mouth but no words escaped my lips._

_"There is also a video of some unsavory behavior that we can not allow admitted into evidence. It would destroy their family and everything Peter and Charlotte have worked for," he continued. "Weber says you were suffering from a case of food poisoning today. I hope you're over it. I am counting on you. Don't forget what this could mean for your future," He met my gaze before he opened the door and left my office without another word._

My future. I was pretty sure I no longer wanted a future at the D.A.'s office. The law was something we argued, defended, protected, amended and sometimes manipulated all with the express intent of making sure those found guilty of a crime were punished. Our society relied on the law to maintain order. It was one of the things that allowed us to sustain a somewhat civilized way of life. If the billions of inhabitants of this planet lived without laws our entire existence would most definitely be at risk.

Aside from my philosophical feelings about the law it made me sick to my stomach when someone like D.A. Uley tried to use the law to benefit himself or his friends and family. It was just wrong. Perhaps Jenks _was_ guilty but the D.A.'s reasons for wanting a guilty verdict were iniquitous and self-serving. I had struggled about what my next move should be when the heaven's opened up and dropped Laurent Francois in my lap. After I heard his story and how he was connected to Jenks and Victoria, I knew exactly what I would do. Angela was against calling him as a surprise witness. But I knew he was just the catalyst we needed to get the truth out into the open and effectively end this case.

A knock on my window brought me from my thoughts. It was Angela. She held a large black golf umbrella. I pressed a button on the console and smiled as the window slid down revealing more of her face.

"Want to share an umbrella?" she asked. I could tell by her tone she was still annoyed with me but I took her up on her offer anyway and walked close to her as we made our way up the steps of the courthouse.

After we entered the courthouse, I immediately spotted Bella. She stood at the end of the hall with her back to us while she talked on her phone. I apparently stared in her direction one second too long because Angela cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to have a repeat performance of Monday are we?" she asked disapprovingly.

"No. Not at all," I said as I turned my attention back to Bella. When I looked this time she was staring in my direction. She smiled and gave me a small wave. I thought my heart would burst from excitement.

_She waved at me! And smiled! She likes me, she likes me! The thirteen year old boy inside of me was having a moment._

I returned the smile and waved back as I turned to follow Angela inside totally ignoring her glare.

My head was down organizing my notes when Bella entered the courtroom but I immediately felt her presence and looked up to find her approaching our table with her co-counsel in tow.

"Good morning counselors," she smiled.

"Hello," her co-counsel offered although he was gaping at Angela. I looked up at Bella curiously. She slightly rolled her eyes and gave me a small nod. So, Mr. Cheney was smitten with Angela. I chuckled. _Good luck with that, buddy_. She wasn't even looking in his direction.

"Mr. Cullen, may I have a word with you?" Bella asked.

I stood and we moved towards the middle of the floor closer to the judge's bench.

"Regardless of how things go today, we need to talk. We can't keep putting it off," she said strongly.

"I know," I wanted so badly to reach out and caress her cheek. "I can't do this anymore," I admitted.

Her face fell. "No, no, Bella. God, no! That's _not_ what I meant," I said a little too loudly. A few people stared in our direction including Angela. But I didn't care. There was no way in hell I would let her think I didn't want her. "I just meant I'm tired of being without you. I miss you," I sighed softly.

She smiled. "I miss you too. I'll try to take it easy on you today," she teased as she walked away. She cleared her throat to get Ben's attention and motioned to their table. He reluctantly followed her as he stole one last glance at Angela. _Dude,_ _I know exactly how you feel_.

Precisely one minute before the judge entered the courtroom Victoria Buckley decided to grace us with her presence. Today's ensemble was all white with fish net hose and a hot pink feather placed precariously through her hair, which was twisted in a bun on the top of her head. Angela scowled at her but Victoria ignored her as she took a seat at the table.

Once the judge entered and settled in, she instructed me to call my first witness. I wasted no time as I called Victoria to the stand. The bailiff approached her with a Bible.

"Please place your left hand on the Bible and raise your right hand. Do you swear the testimony you are about to give has not been rehearsed or coerced?"

"I do," Victoria smiled wickedly.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff continued.

"I do,"

"You may be seated,"

I approached Victoria with a serious face despite the inappropriate smirk she wore.

"Miss Buckley, can you please tell us what happened on the night of October 3, 2008?" I asked as I stared at her.

She lowered her head and pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve. Here we go. _And_ _action!_ She was such an actress. And a bad one.

"I arrived home late that evening and found my husband in bed with someone else," she pretended to weep. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Suddenly her head shot up and she faced the jury. "And no they were not sleeping!" she shrieked. There were actual tears in her eyes and her eye makeup was starting to form a scary line down her cheek.

"Miss Buckley, was your husband in bed with another woman?" I asked.

"No! Another man!" she yelled as she began to sob again.

I noticed a faint hint of sympathy mixed with irritation on Judge Heinz's face.

"What did you do when you found your husband in bed with someone else?" I asked.

"I went batshit crazy-,"

"Miss Buckley, watch your language," Judge Heinz warned.

"Sorry, your honor. I lost it when I saw him. I felt used and humiliated. I screamed and told him to get out. He started begging but it was falling on deaf ears. I knew I was done with him,"

"How did he react?"

She sighed and sniffed for dramatic effect. "He threw me against the wall and placed a hand around my neck and began to squeeze. He told me he was going to kill me and that if I wanted to get rid of him I'd have to pay,"

I decided to change the direction of my questioning. "Miss Buckley did you know your husband was gay?"

"Objection!" Bella yelled. "Speculation, your honor,"

I suppressed an amused smile from my face. I was more than certain Bella _knew_ her client was gay.

"Sustained," Judge Heinz declared.

I took a deep breath. "Miss Buckley, has there ever been any indication during the time you've known your husband that would have led you to believe he would be caught in a compromising position with another man?" I asked carefully.

Victoria stared at me like I had two heads and she smirked again.

"When I first met J.J.-," she started before I cut her off.

"Let the record show Miss Buckley is using a nickname for the defendant, Jonathan Jason Jenks," I added. "Please continue," I urged.

"J.J. was confused. He told me something bad happened to him in his childhood that made him think maybe he was gay. But he was always so flirtatious and attentive towards me, so I figured he had worked through his _issues_,"

I noticed Bella writing something on the notepad in front of her as she slid it in front of Jenks. He held his head down and Bella sighed harshly.

"Miss Buckley, did you pay Mr. Jenks to marry you?" I asked.

Victoria gasped as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Of course not. He asked me and I said yes because I loved him and I _thought_ he loved me,"

"No further questions your honor," I said satisfied with the testimony so far.

"Miss Swan, your witness," Judge Heinz announced.

Bella stood and slowly approached the witness stand.

"Miss Buckley, you stated that Mr. Jenks threatened to kill you and told you that you would have to pay to get rid of him,"

"Yes,"

Gone was the emotional Victoria. Her claws were out and her eyes were narrowed as she assessed Bella.

"So, you interpreted Mr. Jenks as saying you would have to hire someone to get rid of him?" Bella asked.

Victoria frowned.

"Counsel is leading the witness, your honor," I argued.

"I'll redirect," Bella said not looking at me. "What do you think Mr. Jenks meant by _paying_ to get rid of him?"

"He wanted money of course,"

"In exchange for a divorce?" Bella asked.

"Yes,"

"So the options were, I'll kill you or you pay me for a divorce?" Bella used her hands to mimic a scale.

"You got it," Victoria replied with venom in her voice.

"The witness will answer yes or no to direct questions requiring such an answer when addressing counsel," Judge Heinz remarked.

"Yes," Victoria said softly.

"Did you refuse to pay him?"

"At first, but he started squeezing tighter and tighter. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes so, I eventually agreed but I had never had any intention of paying him. I just wanted him to stop choking me and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital," And just like that the tears were back.

"Miss Buckley, who is James Vincent?" Bella asked.

"Objection, relevance?" I stood.

Bella turned to look at me before addressing Judge Heinz. "Miss Buckley is painting a picture of herself as an abused wife whose husband was cheating on her when in fact she was also having an affair,"

"Objection! Your honor, hearsay!" I argued.

"Overruled. Miss Buckley, please answer the question," Judge Heinz ordered.

"James Vincent is a _mutual _friend of me and J.J.'s," she grinned.

Bella's brow furrowed as she looked back at Jenks whose head was down. His eyes were closed and his shoulders slumped forward. I noticed the tips of Bella's ears were beet red. Seems Mr. Jenks was holding out on his lawyer.

"No further questions, your honor," Bella conceded.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"No further questions," I said as I tried to avoid looking in Bella's direction.

"Call your next witness, Mr. Cullen,"

My heart began to pound in my chest as I realized what I was about to do and the chaos that would ensue. I took a deep breath as I stood slowly.

"Mr. Cullen?" the judge asked impatiently.

"The prosecution calls Laurent Francois,"

I noticed several different things at once. Angela hung her head in her hands, Victoria frowned, Bella's head snapped around and she glared at me while Jenks smiled widely.

The doors of the courtroom opened and a debonair dressed Laurent Francois strolled inside.

"Objection your honor!" Bella yelled from her place at the table.

"Laurent," Jenks remarked excitedly as he stood despite Bella's protests.

Laurent stared ahead and nodded his head slightly at Victoria as he passed our table. She grinned at him and started to laugh. All the color drained from Jenks face.

"Laurent, what are you doing?!" Jenks yelled.

"Order, order in the court. Miss Swan, please direct your client to have a seat and refrain from further outbursts," Judge Heinz instructed after she banged her gavel three times.

"Your honor the defense was not aware of this witness and would like to ask for a continuance to prepare an adequate cross," Bella remarked and she left Ben to struggle with Jenks.

"Are you serious?!" Jenks hissed. "You're taking _her_ side! What in the hell is wrong with you? Did she threaten you? I don't understand what's going on!" he yelled.

"Mr. Jenks one more outburst and you will be held in contempt!" Judge Heinz yelled.

"You got greedy Jonathan, in more ways than one. It was never supposed to come to this," Laurent reprimanded Jenks as he stood in front of the witness stand. "This is the only way to make things right,"

I stood and watched the drama as it unfolded in slow motion. Bella kept insisting on a continuance. Judge Heinz banged her gavel repeatedly. Jenks pulled against Ben's restraint and lunged towards our table screaming profanities at Victoria, who was laughing maniacally while Laurent spilled the beans to the jury about the entire sordid plot.

Victoria, James, Jenks and Laurent were associates during the time Victoria and Jenks attended Princeton. Victoria stood to receive 2.5 million dollars from a milestone trust once she was married. She was in love with James and planned on dropping out of school to marry him but she knew her parents would never approve of him and they would probably fight the terms of the trust. So, the felonious foursome devised a plan for Jenks to marry Victoria in order to gain access to her trust fund. Because Jenks had huge a gambling debt and desperately needed the cash to save his ass, he agreed. Initially Jenks agreed to half a million dollars but then he insisted on more money _after_ he married Victoria. Victoria refused and filed for divorce once she gained access to her trust fund. Then things took a really sick, twisted turn. When Victoria returned home the night of October 3rd, she found Jenks in bed with _James_! But somehow the twosome convinced her to join in and it turned into a threesome with Victoria as the star of the show. The entire performance was being videotaped without Victoria's knowledge.

While James was in the shower Jenks told Victoria the entire evening had been a set up and he threatened to leak the tape to the media unless she gave him more money. Although she attacked him first he was able to gain the upper hand and grabbed her around the neck. He choked her until she lost consciousness. When James emerged from the bathroom and saw her, he called 911.

Laurent was the odd man out in the scenario because he wasn't even present on the night in question. However he was now a major player because _he_ was in possession of the video. Jenks had placed it in a safe deposit box that he shared with Laurent. After a random trip to the bank to add some baubles he'd picked up in France, Laurent noticed the DVD case labeled "insurance policy". He removed the box and took it home to watch. He was beyond mortified. I had never seen so much fury in someone's eyes as he recounted the story to me on yesterday. He was actually in love with Jenks and felt betrayed, so he came to see me to get revenge against his former lover.

"Bailiffs, remove Mr. Jenks and Mr. Francois from my courtroom! The jury will disregard any commentary from Mr. Francois. We will have a thirty minute recess. I want to see counsel in my chamber _now_!" Judge Heinz roared.

Angela stood automatically but I instructed her to stay with Victoria. I didn't want to take a chance on her disappearing. Angela narrowed her eyes at me clearly pissed off at how I was handling things.

"I don't even know why I was assigned this case, it's apparent you like being a solo act!" she huffed.

I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it. I turned in time to overhear Bella tell Ben to check on Jenks. She turned in my direction and scowled at me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned in the direction of the judge's chamber.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered under her breath as I allowed her inside the doorway before me.

Once inside the judge's chamber, I closed the door. I sighed as I met Judge Heinz's glare.

"Mr. Cullen do you care to explain yourself?" she asked as she massaged her temples.

"I'm sorry?" I pretended to be confused.

"Please do not insult my intelligence. I know you were more than aware of the chaos Mr. Francois would incite, which is why you didn't inform the court or the defense about his willingness to testify," she accused.

I sighed. "Your honor, may I speak candidly?"

She rolled her eyes. "Should I expect anything less?"

"After talking to Mr. Francois yesterday it became painfully obvious that _both_ our clients may have committed perjury, wasted the courts time, wasted tax payers money not to mention participation in countless other illicit actions that bought them to this point. Rather than drag this case out any longer, I made the call to bring Mr. Francois in to get the truth,"

"And how do you know _he's_ telling the truth?!" Bella asked incredulously.

"He has the tape and no reason to lie. He's not named in the charges. He wasn't present on the night in question. If he was guilty in any way he would have gone to Victoria himself and tried to black mail her. He is a lover scorned. And quite honestly I think his outburst may have helped your client,"

"What?!" Bella screeched.

"Victoria Buckley attacked him. It sounds like self defense to me,"

Her brows furrowed and she looked at me like I had eight eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan today was a ridiculous spectacle. Both your clients have made a mockery of the judicial process. I want that tape and a testimony from Mr. Francois. _I_ will make a determination in this case, which will include both of your clients paying restitution to the court. I cannot understand how two of the most capable attorney's in the city of Seattle were able to be deceived by the likes of Victoria Buckley and Jonathon Jenks," Judge Heinz criticized and frowned at us. "I have to admit I am very disappointed,"

"Your honor I-," Bella tried to speak.

"I will see you back in court in twenty three minutes," Judge Heinz said as she began to look through a file on her desk. Neither Bella nor I moved. "You are dismissed. Please close my door on your way out,"

Once we were alone in the hallway, I grabbed Bella's arm. She pulled away from me.

"What. The. Hell?" she hissed under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this,"

"Do you have any idea the backlash that's going to come from all of this?" she seethed.

I sighed. "Trust me I would get it much worse than you if I were staying at the D.A.'s office,"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm giving my notice. I am not cut out to be an associate for the D.A. I'm going to start up my own practice again," I announced.

"Okay, this is- what a fucking day, really. So, is that why you decided to pull this stunt? Because you wanted to go out with a bang?" she frowned.

"It's a long story but I'd love to tell you about it and about Tanya and anything else you'd like to know. Have dinner with me Friday night at my apartment, I'll cook," I smiled hopefully.

She sighed and contemplated my offer.

"I swear I need my head examined," she muttered under her breath. "Sure. I mean, I guess I should be nice to you since I'll probably need a job at your practice after all the shit hits the fan. Gah, I still can't believe you did that!" she growled as she punched me in the shoulder. _Hard_.

"Ow, that hurt," I rubbed my shoulder and pouted. She laughed and shook her head while staring at me like I was some mystery she was couldn't figure out. I smiled at her. I wanted so badly to push her against the wall and kiss her until she forgot her name but I doubted it would help our current situation.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she blushed.

"Like what?" I asked innocently as I stepped closer to her.

"Stop it! You've gotten me into enough trouble for one day," she whispered harshly as she sidestepped me and returned to the courtroom.

I smiled even wider as I followed her back into the courtroom. I would no doubt be unemployed in few hours and this circus would be all over the evening news but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was Bella. Suddenly Friday seemed entirely too far away.

_**End Notes: Stop looking at me like that. . .there's a reason behind the reactions, I promise. :-) The big conversation about their respective pasts is up next! Stay tuned!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Talks, Tongues and Teasing

_**A/N: So, here you have the courtroom aftermath and the conversation that's long overdue. This chapter is by far my longest yet. They will get a bit longer from this point and a little more in depth so that when the story ends it doesn't feel forced. My life is about to start getting hectic so the updates may not come as often as I like but rest assured I am DEFINITELY committed to finishing this story.**_

**_This chapter was previously titled Conversations and Cunnilingus. . .but I changed my mind at the last minute but it is still very fitting! Ha ha! Thanks a million to everyone who is reading and a GAZILLION thanks to all of you who take the time to review. Seriously, those reviews really serve as motivation and encouragement for writers, so THANK YOU!_**

**_Stephenie Meyer owns the enigma that is Twilight. _**

_**Edward**_

After the thirty minute recess on Wednesday, Judge Heinz cleared the courtroom and reprimanded Victoria, Jenks _and_ Laurent for their debauched activities. She threatened to send all of them to jail for a very long time. It was highly unlikely either of them would actually get jail time however she did instruct them to return to court next week for a ruling on the case. She said she would issue the proper punishment at that time.

Angela bolted from the courtroom without as much as a backwards glance at me. Ben Cheney hurried behind her trying to make sure she was okay. Victoria smirked and told me _"Sam"_ was not going to be happy with me. _Uh, duh._ Laurent was allowed to leave the courtroom before Jenks, who was given a strict order by the judge not to contact Laurent under any circumstances.

Bella and I slowly placed our files back in our respective briefcases and glanced at each other across the aisle. I allowed her to walk in front of me as we made our way out of the courtroom.

"Friday," I breathed on her neck. She shuddered visibly and nodded her head imperceptibly as she headed out of the courthouse.

I ignored the calls, e-mails and texts from the D.A. until I returned to my office. He approached me hell bent on unleashing his rage because of how horribly wrong he felt the case had gone. I started to pack my things and ignored his rant.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

"Saving my soul," I replied.

That was two days ago. I didn't have one iota of regret. The only thing on my mind at the moment was seeing Bella tonight. I decided to prepare veal parmigana because I knew it was one of her favorites. I brought fresh flowers and lit candles all with the hopes of recapturing the romance of our first date. I knew this would also be a night of serious conversation but I had already made up my mind that in the end none of it would change how I felt about her. _Nothing _could change the way I felt about her. I just hated having secrets between us. I wanted her whole heart and I wanted her to have mine.

I stared out of the wall of windows, which lined the back of my apartment as I awaited her arrival. At exactly seven o'clock I heard a knock on my door. I took a deep breath as I walked across my living room to answer. A quick peek in the peephole confirmed it was her waiting on the other side.

I slowly opened the door and took in her appearance. It felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of me. She was exquisite. She was wearing a brown dress that by most standards was very conservative but it was made out of some slinky material, which hugged her curves just right. It had capped sleeves and stopped right above the knees. The contrast of the color against her skin was striking. But my favorite part of the dress were the buttons that started right at her bust line and stopped at her knees. I imagined myself undoing each button slowly as I undressed her revealing her soft, supple body. . . .

I closed my eyes and shook my head. _Focus. Focus. _I didn't want to ruin this opportunity by letting my dick overrule my brain.

"Um, can I come in?" she asked tentatively.

_Shit. I was such an idiot._

"Bella, I'm sorry. Yes, please come in, sorry. You caught me off guard," I admitted as I closed the door once she entered.

She turned and smiled at me. "You did say seven, right?"

"Yes. I meant, you caught me off guard because you look so damned beautiful" I walked closer to her. I allowed my fingers to lightly trace the blush creeping up her face.

"Thank you," she replied softly as she attempted to study the floor. I gently lifted her chin and gave a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I hope you're hungry," I announced as I rubbed my hands together.

"Smells good in here. Who delivered?" she teased as she walked through my apartment. She dropped her purse on the couch and headed towards the dining room. She was very comfortable in her surroundings. _She belonged here._

"You'll be sorry," I sang as I led her to the table.

She gasped at the sight before her. She ran a finger over a slip covered chair and leaned in to sniff the vase of calla lilies on the table.

"This is incredible," she beamed.

"Only the best for you," I whispered in her ear as I pulled out her chair.

I took the two plates of salad greens I prepared from the refrigerator and added a couple of tablespoons of vinagarette dressing. Once the salad plates were in place I brought out a large serving dish of veal parmigana, so that she could get as little or as much as she wanted.

I sat down across from her and opened a bottle of Pinot Grigio and filled her glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed noting the glass was almost full to the rim.

"Who me," I feigned innocence. "Let's toast," I raised my glass and waited for her to do the same. "To new beginnings," I said simply. She smiled and we both took a sip of wine before diving into our salads.

As we ate, we made small talk which ultimately came back to the case. Bella was still shocked I had left my job at the D.A.'s office but she said she knew I would be even more brilliant on my own. It took every ounce of self control not to push everything off the table and take her right then and there. Supportive, sweet Bella was one of my favorites.

The partners at the firm were less than thrilled by her performance and a lot of her more meatier cases had been reassigned leaving her with cases that were one notch above small claims. But she insisted she was okay, she said it was time for the _Golden Girl _to retire and she also wanted to focus on a new direction for her career. She was considering corporate law.

We laughed and talked some more before I became the official party pooper. It was time. We needed to talk.

"I'd like to propose another toast," I raised my glass in the air again. Bella eyed me and lifted her glass as well. "To the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," I clinked my glass to hers.

She nodded and took a sip.

"No holding back, Bella. It won't do us any good at this point and I just- I just want to fucking move on from this point. I want to move ahead with both of us feeling like we can trust the other person, feeling like we have a chance at this working and lasting for a long time,"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So, shall we a toss a coin to see who goes first?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"No, ladies first," I said softly as I leaned forward on my elbows ignoring every etiquette rule I'd learned and stared at her.

_**Bella**_

I stared at him over my glass of wine. He stared back expectantly. I sighed deeply and swallowed the remaining wine in one gulp. I tried to steady my breathing before I spoke. I knew I had to do this because he was right; there was no way we could move forward without full disclosure. But the thought of him rejecting me once he heard the entire story caused a pain to shoot through my heart. I winced and took a deep breath.

"My mom is schizophrenic. I had always thought she was bi-polar because some days she would be happy and bouncing off the walls and other days she would be paranoid and depressed. But most days she was fine because she took medicine to manage her chemical imbalance. During my last year of high school her condition worsened. She started acting really irrational. She heard voices and saw visions and sometimes she would get violent. I remember being in the grocery store with her one afternoon and she caused a scene because she thought the produce manager was trying to attack her. She accused him of wanting to take her organs," I grimaced as I remembered that day.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and his stare became even more intense. I focused on the city lights out of the window behind him and continued.

"Pretty soon it was all over our small town that my mom was 'crazy'. As if I didn't have enough to deal with having my own awkward social inadequacies, I also became known as the girl with the _crazy_ mother. Jacob and I grew up together and he was the only real friend I had back then. We hung out all the time and eventually fell into a relationship. After high school I had planned to run as far away from home as I could but eventually settled on a partial scholarship to UCLA. I could no longer stand to watch my mother retreat more and more into her mind. I was such a selfish coward," I said bitterly.

I was unaware of the tears until I felt his strong hand envelope mine. I snapped out of my trance and took a deep breath and reacquainted myself with the surroundings.

"You were just a kid," he said sympathetically.

I shrugged my shoulders and slid my hand away from his to wipe away my tears. I focused again over his shoulder."Jacob was beyond pissed that I was going so far away but he agreed to try a long distance relationship. Almost a year later we both realized but it wasn't working, so we broke up. Things between Jacob and I were. . ._relaxed_. He was truly my best friend growing up. But I realize now that I was never in love with him. Not really, not the way he wanted or the way he deserved. But I was still devastated by the break up because I thought- who would ever want me? I have a crazy mother and it's probably hereditary or something knowing my luck, not to mention I'm incredibly boring and not the prettiest crayon in the box. Even though I wasn't in love with Jacob I came to rely on the security of just having someone. The night after we broke up I got drunk and slept with a guy in my calculus class. After that all time low, I pretty much swore off guys and remained celibate until I went to law school," I took a breath and stole a glance at him, surprised to see he hung on my every word.

"My last year in law school my mom was arrested and committed to a psychiatric hospital after breaking into our neighbors house trying to kidnap their six month old baby," a sob wracked my body. "She- she um- thought it was me. She was convinced they stole me and she was going to bring me home. I blamed my father for not watching her closely enough and we had a horrible fight, which resulted in me not speaking to him for years. In the meantime, I was so alone I ended up falling back into a relationship with Jacob once I returned to Washington. He was living in Seattle and I got a job as a law clerk before getting hired at the firm. Once I got the job at the firm, I immersed myself in my job and totally neglected Jacob in the process. He cheated on me and I was left alone once again," I cleared my throat and sniffed trying to reign in my emotions.

Edward gripped my hand again. "He cheated on you and you're still his friend?" he asked incredulously.

"If it makes you feel better I stopped talking to him for three years," I smiled sadly. "I probably should have been a lot more pissed off than I actually was; the truth is I was happy for him. He finally found someone to love him with her whole heart, the way he deserved. He's about to be a father," I smiled faintly. "He called me a couple of weeks ago because my relationship with my dad was still pretty strained. He told me about his cancer. Apparently he had it once and was in remission and now it's back and untreatable," There was no use in even trying to stop the new batch of tears that were raining down my face.

"I lied to you Edward because I was afraid- I'm still afraid- that you would see me differently. I felt like if I told you I was meeting a friend it would give way to other questions that I wasn't ready to answer. I didn't want your pity or rejection. I felt so damned lucky to have you want me and I just wasn't ready to let go of that feeling or you so soon. But it still came back to bite me in the ass," I laughed faintly. I looked up at him. He didn't look repulsed so I continued and took a chance putting my heart on the line.

"I have never felt this way about someone, Edward. _Ever_," I placed my trembling hands in my lap and looked him in the eyes as I spoke this time. "The way I feel about you- I just, I want to be with you. Always," There it was done. All of my past and present crazy was laid out on the table before us. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. I held my breath as I waited for him to respond.

I watched as he stood from his chair, his face unreadable as he walked around the table and kneeled next to me. He gently grabbed my hand while his bright green eyes stared into mine intently.

"I feel for your mother and your father. I'm sorry they are ailing and it breaks my heart that you are suffering as a result-,"

I didn't want his pity. I tried to extract my hand from his.

"Don't- please, Edward I'd rather die than have _you_ pity me," I cried. This was another reason I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous!" he chided as he refused to let me out of his grasp. His hands came up and grabbed my arms tightly. "I don't pity you! I swear you are the most insane and stubborn woman I have ever met!" he yelled. "Don't you realize there is nothing you could do or say to keep me away from you? I wake up and go to sleep with you on my mind every day and night. Before I met you my world revolved around one person- me. I was content living that way never having to put my heart on the line, never having to worry about anyone else. I figured it was the only way to ensure I wouldn't be hurt . . ._again,_" he said as his brows furrowed. He released my arms and sighed harshly.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he ran his fingers lightly along my arms. I looked down and noticed the red marks lined up perfectly with his fingers. They were already starting to fade.

"I'm okay." I assured him. "What happened Edward? What happened between you and Tanya?" I asked as I stroked his face.

He closed his eyes as he began talking softly. His voice was barely above a whisper. I leaned in close to his face to hear him.

"I um- I started dating Tanya when I was in my last year of law school. I told her I was moving to Chicago to open a practice with my best friend, Paul. I hadn't really thought about what would become of our relationship. I figured perhaps we would go our separate ways but she wanted us to be together, so she followed me to Chicago. Everything with Tanya was easy. She never complained or challenged me. She just went along with what ever I wanted. After our practice was up and running and we started getting quite a few clients, I decided perhaps it was time to take my personal life to the next level," he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," he said as he stared into my eyes.

I wasn't expecting that. My hand left his face and fell to my lap. He grabbed my hands and gently squeezed them.

"I never loved her. Things were just comfortable," his tone implored me to believe him.

"Why-um, why didn't you marry her? What happened?" I tried to steady my voice.

He let go of my hands and stood. My eyes followed him again as he walked to window and stared out.

"I caught her in bed with Paul. I told him I was going to marry her and he was against it. He said the timing was wrong because our practice was so new. He also insisted I didn't really know her well enough to marry her. I called him one day after a rough day in court and he told me to meet him at his apartment. When I got there, I let myself in and caught them in the act. He _wanted_ me to catch them. I guess he figured I would let her go and we'd continue on with our practice and friendship like nothing happened. He called me drunk, he wanted to come over and talk face to face and explain but I hung up on him. He got in his car, I assume to come and see me. He had a head on collision and died instantly,"

When he was finished telling his story his voice sounded strained and far away. I stood and walked towards him. He turned and eyed me warily.

"What was she doing at the courthouse? In Chicago?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"She actually works in the city now. She saw me on t.v. and came down to the courthouse looking for forgiveness. But in the meantime she chose to tell me what a selfish bastard I was and how she was planning to break up with me before she slept with my best friend," he laughed darkly.

"Were they seeing each other behind your back?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was such a bitch. How could she do that to him?! I was livid. I was certain if my path ever crossed with hers again I would probably bitch slap her.

"I don't think so. . .but it doesn't really matter. The damage is done and I've moved on. But she was right about me Bella,"

I frowned. I was confused.

"I am very self absorbed. I'm trying to change and be a better man but I just want you to know that I've lived this way all my life and sometimes I can be an insensitive asshole but you make me want to try harder. I want to be better for you," his voice was hoarse and filled with longing.

I knew exactly how he felt but I couldn't quite put it to words yet. I walked towards him and stopped once I stood right in front of him. He leaned back against the window and stared down at me. I let my fingers ghost along his jaw line. His eyes closed and his head fell backwards against the glass with a light thump.

"Bella. . .," his voice trailed off. His head snapped up and his eyes opened. His eyes were darker as he focused on me and his hand came up to caress my cheek before he spoke. "I do not want to imagine my life without you. Nothing you've told me tonight changes how I feel about you. If anything, I feel even closer to you. I told you I want to know the good and bad, all of it and I just pray you want me too," he brought his face closer to mine and rested his forehead against mine as our lips barely touched.

"I love you," he breathed deeply.

Upon hearing those three words all of the air left my body and my heart drummed loudly in my ears. It couldn't be possible. Could it? _He_ loved _me_. He _loved_ me. _He loved me? _This man who taunted me, teased me, pleased me, made me laugh, smile and think. The same man who consumed my thoughts and made me fantasize about being with him forever and walking down an aisle strewn with petals vowing to love him for better or worse. My life never worked out that way, surely I misunderstood him.

I cleared my throat. "Wh- what-what did you say?" I asked. _Because I'm awesome like that._

His arms slid down my body until he encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I. Love. You," he repeated louder. "It's okay if you-," he started but before he could finish I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

"I love you too, Edward. I love you too," I cried as I pried my lips away from his.

His hands found the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me long and slow, massaging my tongue with his as it entered his mouth. I moaned loudly as I realized just how much I had missed kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I couldn't breathe but I didn't care. I needed him more than oxygen. Right before I felt like I was about to pass out from the sheer ecstasy of kissing him _and the lack of oxygen_, he pulled away. We were both panting and wheezing. We gazed into each others eyes as our breathing returned to normal.

His long, beautiful fingers (_yes, his fingers are beautiful_) skimmed my neck and collarbone. He tugged playfully at the collar on my dress before he started to unbutton the top button. He let go of me and concentrated all of his efforts on the buttons. He was going painstakingly slow.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"No. I've been unbuttoning this dress in my mind since you walked through that door," he admitted. When he made it to the buttons at my waist he kneeled in front of me. The jersey knit material was so thin I could feel the heat from his breath on my now slightly exposed stomach. I shifted in place.

"Are you okay?" He grinned as he stared up at me. I gently caressed his cheek and trailed my fingers up to his hair. I fisted a handful and tugged on it firmly.

"Hurry up," I hissed.

He laughed. "Somebody's a little impatient. I wonder why," he teased as he trailed those beautiful, magic fingers (_did I mention they were also magic_) up my inner thigh.

I guess he could sense my immediate collapse into a puddle on the floor so he grabbed my waist and turned me so that my back was against the window. I gasped. This was just like in my dream!

"I'm sorry, do you want to move away from the window?" he asked. He looked up at me concerned.

I shook my head. "No, um this is just sorta like deja vu," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been against this window before?"

I nodded. "Had a dream-," I started but before I could finish he stood up and pulled the dress away from my body. He stepped back and allowed his gaze to trail from my face to my feet. He reached his hands out and palmed my breasts rubbing his thumb over my nipples. I arched my body closer to him.

"Tell me about this dream" he rasped.

"I was-oh, God," I moaned as he tugged at my nipples. I felt like

"Tell me," he said roughly pressing his body against mine and pushing me back against the window. I could feel his erection through the pants he was wearing.

"I was naked against the window and you- you were on your knees-," I said throwing my head back against the cool glass.

"Fuck," he growled as he ravished my neck. "I want to make all your dreams come true," he whispered as he kissed my earlobe down to my neck and across my shoulder.

His hands came around and unclasped my bra letting the girls bounce free.

"So beautiful," he murmured letting his fingers graze me once again. I whimpered loudly.

"What was I doing on my knees in your dream?" he traced my bottom lip with his thumb and forced me to lift my head to meet his eyes. I probably should have felt embarrassed or more inhibited but I was too far gone, too blinded by my lust for him.

I bit my bottom lip and nipped his thumb in the process. I stared at him with what I hoped was a confident look in my eyes.

"Your face was buried between my legs," I felt my panties dampen at my words.

"What was my face doing between your legs?" he asked. He brought his mouth back to mine. His breathing was ragged as he took my bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged. I was two seconds away from spontaneously combusting.

"Huh?" I asked not sure what he wanted me to say. Surely, he knew what I meant.

"What. Was. I. Doing. To. You?" His voice was rough and I was once again taken to a new level of turned on by the Caveman. His fingers began to assault my nipples again as he pulled the hard peaks and let them go causing my breasts to snap back in place with a jiggle.

"I won't do it unless you tell me what you want," he smiled against my mouth.

"I-I-," I struggled. My right leg moved involuntarily and started to crawl up his leg. "I want you to touch me and taste me," I had officially lost the last shred of modesty I possessed and proceeded without hesitation. "I want your mouth on me, I want you to lick me, suck me and make me fucking cum!" I growled.

He lifted my arms above my head and ground his hips against me as our lips collided. It was a war of tongue, lips and teeth fighting with urgency. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away and let go of my arms as he slowly slid down my body. He fell to his knees and looked up at me.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he said as he nestled his nose between my legs. I could feel the heat from his nostrils as he inhaled deeply. "And you smell so fucking good," he breathed. His hands grabbed my waist gingerly as he pulled the edge of my panties and slid them down over my hips. He continued until they were at my ankles. I stepped out of them and he tossed them aside. He slowly trailed his fingertips up my legs until he reached my thighs. His right hand traveled back down to my left knee and hitched it over his shoulder. I gasped and threw my head back as I felt the heat from his shallow breaths against my fully exposed vagina.

He gently kissed my pelvic bone and his teeth nipped at the top of my thigh. He brushed his fingertips against my slit and I grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Eddwaaard," I moaned. I could almost fill the moisture running down my legs.

He used his thumb to rub circles around my clit causing me to almost collapse on top of him. He laughed at me.

"Sh-sh-shut up," I managed to say.

He titled his head to the side and I stared down at him as his tongue darted out and licked my folds.

My leg gave out again.

"Isabella," he warned.

"I can't-," I whined. There was no way I'd be able to stand up with his magic tongue (_yep, magic tongue too_) assaulting me like that.

He apparently sensed my dilemma as he hitched my other leg over his other shoulder. He grabbed on to my ass to hold me up.

"Lean back against the window," he instructed. I did as I was told.

While I watched Edward's beautiful mouth on me, I began to have an out of body experience. I had never done drugs but I imagined this must be what it felt like to be under the influence of some really, _really_ good drugs. I was floating, I didn't have a care in the world and my entire body was tingling. I was butt ass naked save for my shoes against his curtainless window and he was devouring me like an animal in the wild. And I never fucking wanted it to end. But alas, it wasn't meant to go on forever as my express orgasm caused me to convulse wildly against the window while I ripped out his hair and dug the heels of my shoes into his shoulder. I screamed his name and my body went limp. He squeezed my ass and planted kisses along my inner thighs before he placed my feet back on solid ground. My legs felt like Jello. He stood to face me and I noticed his lips glistened with my juices as he smirked at me.

"So, was it just like in your dream?" he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"One hundred times better," I kissed his lips and lapped at the juices on his face. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. "Do you want me to return the favor?" I smiled as I gripped him through the fabric of his pants.

"Fuck," he groaned as his hips thrust towards me.

"Is that a yes?" I giggled.

He looked at me and shook his head, his green eyes darkened by lust but there was something else lingering there. He kissed my forehead.

"I want to make love to you. Slow and sweet for the rest of the night," he said softly. Before I could respond he picked me up and started toward his bedroom.

Once inside his room, he laid me gently on the bed and removed my shoes. He undressed slowly and crawled in next to me. We gazed in to each other's eyes smiling goofily like two love struck teenagers.

"I love you, Bella. So very much," he caressed my cheek and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I said. And I did. I have never loved anyone more.

We spent the next few hours lazily exploring and worshipping each others bodies. It wasn't as needy or savage as our encounters but it many ways it was so much better. I could feel Edward's love for me in every kiss, caress and thrust. I just hoped he could feel my love for him as well.

After a while we lay tangled in his sheets and listened to the sounds of our combined breathing as we came down from our orgasm induced high. My head rested on his chest and I drew lazy circles around his stomach. He drew the same invisible patterns down my back.

There was something I was dying to know. I opened my mouth to speak but a question from him stopped me.

"Do you have plans on Sunday? I want you to meet my parents. They really want to meet you," he said casually.

I sat up and looked down in his face.

"What?" I frowned. I couldn't believe he talked about _me_ to his parents.

"You don't want to meet my parents?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"No, no- I mean yes, I do, of course, I just- you've told your parents about me?" I felt the heat rising from my neck.

"Actually my brother told my mom first and she asked me and then passed on the information to my father," he laughed. "We rely on the grapevine in our family,"

I sat back against the headboard. I knew enough about Edward from our weekend long lock-in to know his family was very affluent. His mother came from generations of old money and his father was Chief of Staff at University of Washington Medical Center. I was suddenly _very_ nervous about meeting his parents.

"What's wrong?" he turned to look at me with a concerned expression.

"What if they don't like me," I felt like I was in junior high school.

He laughed and grabbed my waist. He pulled me on top of him and hugged me tightly.

"They are going to love you. I think my mother does already, sight unseen," he chuckled.

"What if they don't?" I asked. I knew I sounded like a child but I had to know. Because I knew how close Edward was to his family and there was no way he would ever pick me over them.

He brushed my hair to one side allowing him access to my face. He stared down at me.

"First of all, they _will_ love you," he reiterated. "Second, it doesn't matter. I love you and you not being in my life, is not an option, so they can either get over it or they can get over me," he said strongly.

I raised my head and stared at him. He was serious.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. They're your family," I scolded.

"And you are my life, now. We're a package deal," he smiled. "My biggest fear is that after they meet you, I'm going to be replaced," he pretended to pout.

"You have way too much confidence in my social skills," I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Silly, silly Bella. You have no clue how captivating you are," he said softly as he massaged my scalp with those fingers.

"Captivating? That's a first," I giggled.

He flipped me on my back and hovered over me. He kissed my shoulder.

"How about alluring? Has anyone ever told you how alluring you are?" he asked. His voice was thick and sounded like sex, if sex had a sound.

"Um-, uh, no," I managed to say as his kisses moved up to my neck.

"What about enthralling?" he asked as he nipped along my collarbone with his teeth.

"Never," I squeaked out.

"Enchanting?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and decided to tease him. "Yeah, actually I have heard that one quite often,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Grimes tells me that every week," I ran a finger down his spine as I brought my other hand up to grab the back of his neck.

"Who the hell is Mr. Grimes?" he tugged at my earlobe with his teeth.

I purred shamelessly.

"He, um-, he-," I could barely think straight as his fingers started to dance up my thigh.

"Tell me," he growled as he gripped my hips.

"He and his wife own the bakery down the street from my house," I said quickly.

He laughed. "You are such a tease. I don't like being teased, Isabella," he breathed into my ear.

I shuddered at the sound of his voice as he used my birth name.

"I might have to punish you," he said simply. I could feel his fingertips as they brushed my entrance sending tingles up and down my spine as I anticipated his touch once again.

"Please," I moaned into his shoulder.

He pulled back and stared into my face. His lips formed the perfect smirk.

"Please, punish you?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no, yes- whatever you want to do. Just touch me, please" I begged. I pushed my hips up allowing my clit to make contact with his fingers.

"Whatever I want, huh? Okay, I will touch you under one condition," he pinned my hips back to the bed. I whined at the lost of contact.

"What?!" I pouted. I wasn't the only tease in this relationship.

"Tell me you believe me when I say, my parents will love you. I don't want you feeling forced into this or uncomfortable,"

_Was he serious? He wanted to bring up his parents? Now?_

I sighed. "Fine, I believe you," I said it but I didn't really mean it. I would have said I believed him if he told me he had a flying pig. I just needed to feel him inside of me again.

"So tell me, Bella. Where do you want me to touch you?" I could feel his fingertips lightly brushing against me again.

This time I didn't hesitate. "Every where," I moaned. "Every where,"

**End Note: I might need to check Bella into a 12 Step Program. hee hee So. . . .next up Alice returns and we meet the parents (and of course the enigma that is Emmett). Who do you think will embarrass Edward more- Esme or Emmett? Stay tuned!!**


	20. Chapter 20 Beginnings and Endings

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this posted, I was having a problem getting the document to convert for some reason. . .at any rate. Here is a fluffilicious chapter! Hope you enjoy!! Thanks a million to everyone who is reading AND reviewing! You kick ass!!! Hope you're having a safe and happy holiday weekend!**

**Bella POV (**_**entire chapter**_**)**

1I reluctantly left Edward's apartment Saturday evening after several protests and pleas for me to stay. We had spent another amazing twenty four hours together.

"I'm beginning to get spoiled by these twenty four hour dates," I teased as he walked me to his door.

"We could try for thirty six or seventy two. Or perhaps you can just stay here and never leave," he grabbed me around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Mmmm, I like the way that sounds but unfortunately I have my own place where I'm paying a mortgage, not to mention I don't have any clothes here," I sighed and relaxed in his embrace.

"Technicalities. You can sell the house and walk around my apartment naked," he said. His tone was so serious I had to look up to see the grin forming on his face. I swatted at his chest.

"You are incorrigible," I laughed.

"But you love me," he stated simply.

"You've got me there, counselor," I smiled up at him.

His face grew somber. "Do you really have to go?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have a few things I need to take care of. You'll see me in less than sixteen hours," I squeezed his waist.

"That's like an eternity," he pouted.

I kissed his lips, pried myself away from his embrace and picked my purse up from the couch. Unlike the last time I left his apartment, he walked me to elevator and sent me off with a kiss that sent shockwaves through my entire body.

As I made my way through the streets of downtown headed towards the highway a song came on the radio that summed up how I was feeling at the moment, Katrina & The Waves, Walking on Sunshine. I tapped to the beat against the steering wheel and sang loudly off key. I heard a faint chirping sound over the music. I turned down the volume and pressed the button my earpiece.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you?!" Alice screeched.

I grimaced. "In my car, I'm on my way home,"

"Well, hurry up I'm waiting in your driveway!"

I laughed. "What? Why?"

"Jazz had to go to work for a few hours so, I have a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes and I'm spending the evening with you," she proclaimed.

"Why are we getting drunk?" I asked.

"Because you seem to spill your guts a lot more under the influence of Señor Patrón," she laughed. "I want to hear all about the second twenty four hour lock in. So, move your ass but be careful!"

Thirty minutes later I arrived home to finding a vibrating Alice clutching a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes. I had taken a shower at Edward's so I just changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed the shot glasses before joining Alice on the couch.

"Okay, spill your fucking guts. Now!" Alice demanded.

I smiled widely and hugged a pillow to my chest. "He told me he loves me,"

"What?! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! What did you say?" Alice asked. She filled the shot glasses to the rim and sliced a couple of limes. I picked up a glass and took a wedge from Alice.

"I told him I love him too," I shrugged. I threw the shot back and winced as I sucked on the lime.

Alice stared at me wide-eyed. "Do you?" She took her shot as well before she asked, "Really?"

"Yes, Alice I do. Really,"

"Wow. Wow. This is- wow,"

I'd never seen Alice speechless. I bit my lip nervously.

"You think it's too soon?" I asked.

Alice laughed loudly. "You're asking _me_ if it's too soon? Hello, I told Jasper I loved him on our first date _before _the main course arrived," she giggled and then became serious. "I just know for you, you don't take those words or feelings lightly. I just don't want to see you hurt. It seems like when things are good with Edward they are very, very good but when things are bad, well- I just, I want you to be happy," she said quietly.

I dropped the pillow and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern and you're right, I'm not taking any of this lightly at all. I just- I feel like Edward is the one. You know. Me, the girl who doesn't believe in fairytales and happily ever after," I laughed.

"I know. You're kinda freaking me out," Alice laughed. "But in a good way. You deserve to be happy, Bella and loved. Isn't it the most awesome fucking feeling ever!"

"Let's toast," Alice refilled the shot glasses. "To love!" she shrieked.

We threw the shots back and sucked the lime wedges. I was already starting to feel the tingly effects of the tequila. I had to stop. It wouldn't be a good idea to have a hangover when I met Edward's parents for the first time.

"Okay, no more shots for me," I waved my hands furiously in front of me.

"Boo! You party pooper. Come on, why not?" she whined.

"Because. . . I'm meeting Edward's parents tomorrow!" I squealed.

"What?!"

"I know, I know. I am nervous as shit. His mom runs a foundation in her family's name, Platt, they are like Rockefeller's of Seattle. Old money from way back. Then his dad is Chief of Staff at UWMC. I feel so out of my league," I admitted as I buried my face in my hands.

"Give me a break! I don't care how rich and fancy these people are, you my dear, are priceless for way too many reasons to name while consuming tequila. And _their _son loves _you_!"

"I just wonder, I mean what if they don't like me? Edward basically said he would disown them if they didn't,"

"He said that?!" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yes! But I mean, it was while we were in bed. . .naked," I confessed.

"Well, you know people only tell the truth when they are mad, drunk or naked," she said seriously.

"I'm more than certain you just made that up," I laughed loudly.

"It's a scientific fact," she laughed.

We talked for a couple of more hours and Alice took a few more shots before Jazz came by to pick her up. She advised me on my clothing selection for tomorrow but apologized for not being able to help me because she and Jasper had plans. It figures the one time I really _wanted_ her help she wasn't available.

The next day, two hours before Edward arrived to picked me up, I stood in my bedroom and stared at all of the clothes on my bed. I was seconds away from a full on panic attack. Nothing seemed appropriate. We were having a late lunch and typically I would have worn a nice blouse and a pair of jeans but I wasn't sure if jeans were appropriate when dining at a mansion. Although I had never been to their house, I'm sure it was a mansion.

I finally decided on a red short sleeve button down, a pair of black slacks and my peep toe Manolo's with the wedge heel. I wasn't one hundred percent sold on the outfit but at least I felt comfortable. I used my big barrel curling iron to add a few curls to my hair so that I would have some volume and finally I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. I assessed myself in the mirror and figured I was presentable.

Edward arrived precisely at one o'clock. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and _jeans_! I stalked over to the couch to pick up my purse after taking in his appearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just spent two hours trying to decide if it was okay to wear jeans," I admitted.

He laughed. I rolled my eyes to let him know I wasn't amused.

"You look absolutely breathtaking but if you want to put on a pair of jeans, I'll wait, we have time," he offered.

"No, I'm fine. Beside all of my jeans are little snug. I don't want your mother thinking I'm some little tartlet," I smiled.

"I doubt my mother knows what a tartlet is, I'm not sure I do, but I would love to see you in a pair of those snug jeans someday," he teased as he pulled me into an embrace.

I hugged him tightly before I pushed him away. "Let's go. I don't want to be late!" I exclaimed walking past him. I heard him snickering behind me.

We arrived at his parent's house almost an hour later. They lived on the outskirts of the city in a very exclusive and reclusive neighborhood that reeked of affluence. Edward pulled up to a wrought iron gate with a huge, ornate "C" in the middle. He rolled down his window as he passed a small box to the left of the gate. He opened the box and pressed a code which made the gate open slowly.

We were silent as we made our way up to the circular drive. I gaped and released an audible gasp as the golden stucco palace with the double etched glass doors, which provided a view of the foyer and framed the winding staircase came into view. There was no way I would be able to do this. I was intimidated by their _house_, how the hell could I actually face them?

"Bella?" he placed a hand on my cheek and brought me from my daydream.

"Huh?" I replied not taking my eyes off the house. Did I mention they had an elaborate fountain out front?

Edward gently grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his. I'm sure I looked like a frightened child. I didn't even realize he had turned off the car.

"We don't have to do this," he said softly. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was conflicted. I mean we were already there and I'm sure his parents had gone to some degree of trouble expecting my arrival. Not to mention I knew he was extremely excited that I hadn't backed out when he picked me up from my house. This really meant a lot to him. And he meant a lot to me. I was being ridiculous.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. No, I'm an idiot. Of course we are doing this. I can not wait to meet your family. I'm really honored that you would bring me here," _See, I wasn't raised by wolves._

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to be sick," he teased.

"I probably will be but I'm still walking through that front door with you," I smiled.

"I tell you what if you get too overwhelmed and you want to leave we can have a secret word that let's me know it's time to go," he offered.

"Edward. . .no, I'll be fine. You don't have to do that," I laughed. _How about Houdini?_

"No, come on my parents used to do this all the time," he laughed.

"Really?" I couldn't imagine his parents trying to escape some high society soiree.

"Yep. I got it! How about _mistrial?_ You say the word mistrial and we are out of there!"

"Okay, fine but I'm sure there will be no need for it. Let's go inside, we're being terribly rude sitting out here. I need to get all the points I can with your parents!"

"Trust me, you already have a surplus of points just for putting up with me," he smiled. He kissed my lips gently and then with more passion. His lips were so soft yet firm against mine and his tongue tickled my lips as it sought for entry. I sucked on his tongue and earned a moan from him.

"Mistrial," he breathed against my mouth. "We could say you got sick in the car and go back to your place and-,"

I giggled. "No! Stop it. Let's get out of here before we fog up the windows,"

Edward pulled away reluctantly and opened his door. I waited in the car so that he could open my door. He offered his hand and helped me from the car; I gripped it tightly as we made our way up the walk to the house.

"Is that your dad's?" I raised an eyebrow and pointed my head in the direction of the huge Hummer that was parked near the side of the house.

He chuckled. "No. That belongs to Emmett. He calls it The Beast. It suits his personality perfectly,"

Edward mentioned his brother quite a few times. Although he regarded him as an obnoxious, big kid I could tell there was also a lot of love and admiration when he talked about him. Apparently Emmett was a prankster and I was not to believe a word he said.

Once we walked up the steps to the front door, it swung open.

"Edward!" A woman who looked like she hadn't seen her fiftieth birthday yet opened the door and stepped out to greet us. She was beautiful. Her stylishly cut hair was the same exact color as Edward's save a few gray strands and she had big expressive green eyes. Although the resemblance was uncanny there was no way she could be his mother.

"Mom," he smiled brightly. _Oh my god, Edward Cullen was a mama's boy_. I laughed quietly as I watched their exchange. He hugged her tightly, complete with lifting her from the ground. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

She turned to me and the smile on her face grew wider but it was very genuine. Her eyes started to crinkle even more at the edges as they began to tear up.

"Mom, this is Bella," Edward made the introduction, stood back and smiled proudly.

"It's so nice to-," before I finished my sentence I was enveloped in a warm, tight hug.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. It is so nice to _finally _meet you. You are absolutely beautiful. Welcome to our home. Please come in," I was taken aback by the emotion I saw on her face when she released me. She actually dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. She grabbed my hand and led me inside.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward to get a clue. He simply mouthed, "I told you so,"

"I'm sorry, I know you must think I'm silly," Mrs. Cullen started once we entered the marble foyer. _Focus Bella, this is not the time to start drooling and feeling inadequate because they have gold leafing on their staircase._

"But I am just so happy. Edward is very precious to me and I'm overjoyed he has found someone so special," she remarked.

I think I stopped mid-blush when I noticed the tips of Edward's ears were beet reed.

"Mom, you promised," he reminded.

"I know, I know. Come Bella, Emmett and Carlisle are out back. I hope you don't mind but I thought we'd do something a little less formal. We're grilling out on the patio,"

"No, that's great. Whatever is fine. You have an amazing home. It is absolutely beautiful," I commented. I marveled at the décor as we passed through to the back of the house it was an eclectic mix of modern and old world.

"Thank you. After lunch I can take you on a tour, if you'd like," she smiled.

"That sounds wonderful,"

We made it to the "patio" and I swear I almost lost it. The "patio" was probably as big as my house and across from it was a huge pool with a grotto and a freaking built in slide! On one side of the pool was a row of cabana's and on the other side was the most incredibly landscaped yard I have ever seen and it appeared to go on for miles. There were huge magnolia and hawthorn trees providing just the right amount of cover. Back on the "patio" area was a beautifully decorated wrought iron table positioned next to a fire pit and the cook station had a top of the line Weber grill and a bar area with built in stools. A few club chairs were on the opposite side of the fire pit and the entire area was covered in flagstone. It was like something out of Architectural Digest. I wondered briefly if this was Emmett's handiwork.

I sighed deeply and tried to steady my heartbeat. Edward slipped his hand in mine and gave me a gentle squeeze. I leaned against him for literal and figurative support.

"Carlisle," Mrs. Cullen called as we stepped out on to the patio.

A very distinguished and extremely handsome man turned around from his place at the grill and smiled at us. _He had Edward's smile! Wait, I guess Edward actually had __**his**__ smile._

"Edward, son," he beamed as he approached Edward. He hugged him tightly before he turned his attention to me.

"You must be Bella. What a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen," he extended his hand and I stood there awestruck. I was surely going to hell for allowing my boyfriend's dad to dazzle me. I couldn't believe how youthful his parents appeared. I made a mental note to ask about that later.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

_Yeah, just checking out your dad._

"Huh, I'm fine. I am so sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen," I said as I shook his soft, warm hand. I knew my cheeks were totally flushed. How embarrassing.

"Call me Carlisle, please," And he winked at me. He was a total flirt. I was starting to like Ma and Pa Cullen more and more.

"Where's Em? Is Rosalie with him?" Edward asked.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks," a voice called. Before he could turn around, Edward was pulled in to a headlock and given a few noogies. The man responsible kissed the top of his head before letting him go.

"Emmett!" Edward protested as he shoved his chest and pushed him away.

It just didn't seem fair that _everyone_ in their family was so damned gorgeous. Emmett was about an inch taller than Edward but with a lot more muscle. A lot more. He had deep blue eyes like his father and two of the deepest dimples I've ever seen on a man. He had a smile that resembled his mother's.

"Who is this stunning woman," Emmett stepped closer to me and I instinctively took a step back. He was incredibly intimidating.

"Emmett," a chorus of three warnings sounded from his parents and Edward.

"This can't be Bella. No one this amazing would give you a second glance," Emmett teased over his shoulder at Edward.

Edward managed to move around Emmett and stood next to me, placing a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett this is Bella," Edward made the introduction without much enthusiasm.

"Well, welcome to the family Bella. It's so good to meet you. Edward talks about you all the time. I mean like incessantly, like he has Tourette's and just blurts out your name in the middle of every conversation," Emmett smiled.

The visual associated with that comment made me laugh.

"Bella, don't encourage him," Edward pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I just got a visual," I laughed but this time it turned into a hysterical fit of laughter. I think my nerves had gotten the best of me and I couldn't control myself. Pretty soon Mrs. Cullen, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were laughing too. I'm sure they thought I was certifiable.

"I like her Edward. She's a keeper," Emmett remarked.

"Where's Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"She had to work," Emmett pouted. _Definitely another Cullen thing._

Esme whisked me away to help her in the kitchen while Edward and Emmett talked to Carlisle. As if the "patio" wasn't over the top enough, the kitchen was just as imposing. It was absolutely magnificent. It was a chef's wet dream.

Sub-Zero refrigerator, Wolf commercial grade gas range, huge double ovens, large granite covered island with a drop in sink, and 52" cherry wood cabinetry. I had to rein in my ogling when I heard Mrs. Cullen clear her throat.

"So, are you ready to run off screaming yet?" she teased.

"No, not yet," I laughed.

"Good. So, Edward told me you met during a trial?" she asked.

"Yes, we were adversaries," I commented.

"I see. I guess that proves the notion opposites attract," she laughed. She gathered a few serving dishes and passed a couple to me. "Can you take these two?" she asked.

"Sure," I took the dishes from her and waited while she gathered a few more items.

"Bella, I promised Edward I would stay out of his romantic affairs but I just have to say something," she whispered. She walked closer to where I stood and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Edward is twenty eight years old and you are only the second woman he's ever bothered introducing to his family. I'm not naïve enough to think my son has been living a chaste existence but I do know I have never heard him talk about a woman the way he talks about you and it's not so much _what _he says but _how _he says it. He gets this look- a twinkle if you will, in his eyes and he blushes furiously. It is the sweetest thing ever. He cares for you a great deal, I'd venture to say he loves you. And please forgive me for overstepping my boundaries when I say I hope you are worthy of his love and careful with his heart,"

I stared at her and blinked furiously to keep my tears at bay. But it was no use. Tears filled my eyes and immediately spilled on to my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella dear. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. My goodness, Edward is going to be upset with me," she placed an arm around my shoulder to console me.

I placed the serving dishes on the kitchen island and sniffed as I tried to shake off the emotions overtaking my body.

"It's not that- I'm- I'm sure you think I'm insane," I wiped my tears away and stared at her.

"I think you're delightful," she smiled.

"It's just- Mrs. Cullen, I've never felt this way about anyone and I just-I would never do anything to break his heart. I love Edward so very much," I cried.

"Oh, dear," she beamed as she embraced me. "I hope my son knows how lucky he is to have you. He had better cherish you or there will be hell to pay," she remarked tearfully.

I laughed at her protectiveness of me. I found it endearing.

"Um- why do I feel like I just walked into a commercial for tampons or something," Emmett's voice rumbled over the kitchen.

Esme hissed under breath. "Emmett Cullen will you stop being so crude! I swear it's like he was raised in the wilderness," Mrs. Cullen chastised.

I laughed and wiped my eyes as Mrs. Cullen took some of the serving items to the patio and left me alone with Emmett.

"You'll have to excuse our mother, she gets very _emotional _sometimes," he rolled his eyes and stared at me.

"No, she's great. Really," I assured him.

"So, how has my little brother been treating you? He can be a bit melodramatic sometimes, you let me know if I need to give him a swift kick in the nads for you, okay?" he smiled that heart stopping Cullen smile.

"Um, thanks for the offer but so far, so good. Edward's incredible," I smiled.

"Incredible, huh?" he snickered. "Yeah, sometimes the little shit can be pretty incredible. I'm glad he found you Bella and I hope the two of you keep each other happy for a long time to come," he said sincerely.

"What's going on in here? Is Emmett bothering you?" Edward appeared at the doorway with a mock scowl on his face. These two were just too adorable together.

"You're just in time Ed, I was going to tell her about that time you put some of mom's hair removal lotion on your-,"

"Shut up!" Edward charged at him and Emmett ran around the other side of the island.

Emmett laughed loudly. "I told him it would- stop it- get back-I told him it would help him grow hair, so this idiot lathers the entire bottle all over his body," Emmett laughed as he continued to dodge Edward. Soon Edward had him pinned in a corner near the refrigerator.

"You should have seen him, what little hair he did have vanished and he looked like a naked mole rat-," Emmett laughed as Edward pretended to pummel him.

"I was ten!" Edward protested. Emmett used Edward's protest to his advantage and put him in another headlock.

"You were thirteen!" Emmett roared.

"What in heavens name is going on in here? Emmett, Edward stop it!" Mrs. Cullen appeared in the kitchen.

"He started it," they pointed at each other.

There was definitely a set of wings waiting on Mrs. Cullen in heaven.

Once the _boys_ had settled down,we made our way to the patio for lunch. The conversation was light and easy peppered with a few anecdotes about Edward's childhood. I really liked his family. I admired how close and loving they were, it made me a bit melancholy as I thought about Charlie and Renee.

"So, Bella do you enjoy working at Cooper, Stein and Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

Edward choked on his water. I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not. He said he and his dad rarely talked about his job because his dad had been heartbroken when neither of his sons followed in his footsteps, choosing law and architecture over medicine.

Carlisle looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow. Edward raised one back in challenge. They were having a silent conversation, which had the potential to ruin lunch. I cleared my throat.

"I enjoy being an attorney, specifically a defense attorney but sometimes the expectations at CSV are a bit. . high. I've recently considered going into corporate law. Defending corporation against lawsuits," I remarked.

"That sounds lovely," was Mrs. Cullen's reply. _You had to love her_. Emmett laughed as he looked at his watch.

"Shit- sorry, Ma. I've got to go. I'm supposed to pick Rose up from work, her car is in the shop," Emmett announced.

"Oh, okay dear, please give Rosalie our regards and tell her we missed her. I'd love to have her over for dinner next week," Mrs. Cullen patted my arm. "You too Bella. You must meet Rosalie, she is a sweetheart,"

"I'd love too," I replied. "Emmett it was nice meeting you," I smiled. He took me off guard as he leaned over and hugged me tightly before kissing my forehead.

"You're a doll, Bella. I hope you're here to stay," he glanced at Edward.

"Me too," Edward remarked simply.

"Alright folks, until next time," Emmett rounded the table and hugged and kissed his mom, dad _and_ Edward.

We moved in the house an hour later and continued our conversation over a couple of bottles of wine. My phone had been buzzing in my purse for most of the day and I was tired of the intrusive vibration.

"Excuse me, my phone has been buzzing constantly," I apologized as I took it from my purse to look at the display.

I had six missed calls and four voice mails. A text was coming in while I reviewed the messages.

**Bella call me! It's urgent! **

It was from Jacob. I frowned and then my heart began to beat wildly as the realization of why Jacob would be calling, hit me. I could feel Edward watching me from the corner of my eye.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I just need to return this call. I'm sorry, excuse me," I walked to other side of the room near the windows that faced the patio and called Jacob.

"Bella!" he breathed into the phone.

"Jake?"

"Bella, its Charlie. He's in the hospital. The doctor's have given him less than twenty four hours. He's been asking for you," Jacob said sadly.

I turned and my eyes immediately met Edward's gaze. His eyes widened as he yelled my name. I could feel the room spinning and I was unable to make it stop. I stumbled and suddenly everything faded to black.

**End Notes: Sad times ahead. . .here comes the true test of BxE's relationship. Hopefully Bella's stubborness, insecurity and strong independence does send Edward running in the opposite direction!! **


	21. Chapter 21 Goodbye, Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, my priorities are all screwed up! Instead of doing my paper for school I have been consumed by this chapter! After hearing Maxwell's version of This Woman's Work and I broke down in tears, I just couldn't shake the thoughts that were coming to me in my dreams, so I've been working on this for the past week! My longest chapter yet!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who continues to read and review! I sincerely appreciate it! It's the fuel that lights my writing fire!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**_______________________________________**

_**Pray God You Can Cope  
I'll Stand Outside  
This Woman's Work  
This Woman's Worth  
Ooh, It's Hard On A Man  
Now His Part Is Over  
Now Starts The Craft... Of The Father**_

[Bridge]  
I Know You've Got A Litte Life In You Yet  
I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left  
I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet  
I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left

[Chorus]  
I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show,  
I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,  
All The Things We Should've Said That I Never Said,  
All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,  
All The Things We Should've Given But I Didn't,  
Oh Darling Make It Go,  
Make It Go Away...

Give Me These Moments,  
Give Them Back To Me . . . .  


_**Sung by Maxwell, MTV Unplugged- Written by Kate Bush**_

**_________________________________________________**

_**Bella**_

I woke up to the sound of Edward's voice.

"No, she hasn't awakened yet. No. Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes. Were they able to get clearance? Okay, no that's perfect. Thanks,"

He was having a cryptic conversation with someone on the telephone. _The telephone_.

"Jacob! My dad! Where are we going? I've got to go see my dad," I shot straight up in the seat and began to panic. I grabbed on to the dashboard and glared at Edward.

"I know. It's okay, calm down we're on our way to the airport," he announced calmly as he placed his phone in the console.

"The airport, but how- wait, this is not the way to Sea-Tac!" I shouted. He was wasting time, my father would be dead by the time I made it to see him.

"We're flying out of Boeing Field. We've got a slot to takeoff at 6:45," he announced.

I stared at him. "Why are we flying out of Boeing Field?" I asked confused. I didn't have time for this.

"Private jet," he remarked casually.

I looked at the clock on his dash. It was 6:22.

"Where is my purse? I need to call Jacob. I didn't get the entire story. I don't even know what hospital he's in," I tried not to hyperventilate as I rummaged through the purse on the floor in front of me. My hands were shaking and I had a headache.

He reached over and placed a hand on my wrist and squeezed. The warm touch of his hand seemed to instantly calm me.

"He's at Olympic Medical Center, fifth floor. A car will be waiting to pick us up when we arrive,"

I sat back in my seat and stared at him wide-eyed. _Why was he doing all of this?_ He glanced at me and offered a sad smile. I clenched my fists to my side and tried to steady my breathing. I did not want his pity!

"Edward, look I really appreciate you going through all this trouble but I don't want you to feel obligated to go with me," I said strongly.

He parked the car and looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. We don't have much time,"

I opened my door and got out before he could open it for me. I stared at him defiantly as he glared at me. I pulled my purse on my shoulder and held on tightly to the strap as he extended his hand to me.

I sighed. I was more than capable of walking through the airport by myself but I didn't want to fight with him. I reluctantly slid my hand into his. He gave me a disapproving look as he squeezed my hand and led me through the parking lot. After a short walk through the terminal we were outside again on the tarmac.

"Shit," I remarked.

"What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I- I need to call Alice. I need some clothes from my house. I need to call my office also to let them know-,"

"I called Alice and she is going to take care of everything. She said she'd call Mike and let him know what happened,"

"How long was I unconscious?! How did you get Alice's number?" I yelled.

I was being a total bitch and I had no idea why. Well, I guess if I was honest it was because I never had anyone take care of me and I didn't like feeling helpless. Not to mention in less than an hour Edward was going to come face to face with my past and this was not the way it was supposed to happen, if it was supposed to happen at all. Bottom line, I needed to focus on my dad and having Edward there was going to be a big distraction.

"You were out for about twenty minutes before you woke up in the car. When you first fainted out my mom took your phone and talked to Jacob. I called Alice while my dad put you in my car. He checked your vitals and said you'd come around soon so I made the decision to leave instead of wasting precious time, which is what we're doing right now. I know you're probably still in shock and your emotions are overruling your common sense-," he started.

"How dare you! So, now I have no common sense?!" I screeched.

."Bella, sweetheart, that's not what I meant. Please don't do this. We've got to go," he pleaded.

"I don't want you to go!" I blurted out.

His eyes widened and a look of hurt flickered across his face. A second passed before he stepped close to me and grabbed my arm.

"Too bad. Get on the plane," he said calmly but his eyes were dark and angry. A chill ran down my spine as I realized the discussion was over.

I turned to see a man waiving at us from the door of the plane. "Mr. Cullen, we need to board now if we're going to make our take off," he announced.

I held my head down and walked passed Edward up the stairs to board the plane. I could feel his hands on the small of my back guiding me forward.

Once we were on board, Embry, our pilot informed us the flight would be a quick forty minutes and we should remain in our seat belts for the duration since we were bound to encounter a few rainstorms.

The plane was really nice and lavish but also small. _Very small_. I had never flown on a plane that small. If my mind wasn't so consumed with my father and Edward's introduction to Forks, I would have probably been scared shitless. But I had bigger problems than worrying about whether or not this model plane was going to make it to Port Angeles safely. Surely the universe didn't hate me that much.

I bit my nails and stared out of the window. My left leg started to shake involuntarily as I stared at Edward. I sat across from him and watched him as he stared out of the window also, his face in deep concentration and his jaw tense. I unbuckled my seat belt and moved to the seat next to him.

"What if I'm too late?" I asked quietly.

He turned to look at me, his expression softened.

"What if I'm too late? I've wasted years hating him for something that wasn't his fault and now-," my voice shook and I started to sob uncontrollably. He unbuckled his seatbelt and practically pulled me into his lap as he hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

We made it the hospital at 7:51 and rushed up to the eleventh floor. I was overwhelmed by the faces of people from my childhood who lined the waiting room. My father's best friend, Billy was the first to approach me.

"Bella, thank God," he said as he hugged me tightly. "Go, he's in room 522, right on the corner," he pushed me in the direction of the room. Jacob stood and made his way towards me.

"Bells, do you want me to go in with you?" Jacob asked.

I could have sworn I heard Edward growl behind me. I squeezed Jacob's shoulder and shook my head. I sighed as I walked past Billy and Jacob. I could feel all eyes on me as I made my way down the hall. There was probably only ten feet between where I stood and my father's room but it seemed to take an eternity.

Once I made it to the door, I turned and looked over my shoulder. Edward and Jacob both stood there keeping their distance from each other but ready and waiting to help me face this. I knew in that instant there was only one choice to make. I stepped forward and entered the room _alone_.

I wasn't all that shocked to see Sue Clearwater sitting close to my father's bed holding his hand. Every since her husband, Harry died she and Charlie had become really good "friends". However I was shocked to see how much Charlie had deteriorated in the last two weeks. His skin was dry and sallow. His hair was graying and he look liked he had lost twenty pounds. I covered my mouth as a sob escaped.

Sue looked up and Charlie turned his head upon hearing me enter the room.

"Hey, kiddo! You made it," he gave me a weak smile. Sue let go of his hand and smiled faintly at me before dropping her head to her lap.

"Hey, dad. Hi Sue," I said as my voice quivered. I was frozen halfway inside the room afraid going to him would make this real.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee and give you two some time alone," Sue announced. When she walked past me, I reached out and squeezed her hand. She made eye contact with me and squeezed back before leaving the room tearfully.

"Come on over, I don't bite," he joked.

I walked over slowly and stood next to his bed. He held his hand out palm up. I placed my hand in his and he gave me a feeble squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've been hanging around waiting on you," he smiled. And I fucking lost it. I flung myself to his chest and cried harder than I ever cried in my life. He just held on to my hand and gently patted my back with his other hand.

"How- how- how did this happen. You were fine when I saw you,"

"Cancer is a son-of-a -bitch, Bells," was his reply.

"Well, where is your doctor? Can't they do something?" I tried to reign in my tears but it was useless.

He brought his frail hands up to cup my face.

"No, Isabella. There is nothing they can do. We talked about this. Please," he pleaded. He was pleading with me to let him die in peace with as much dignity as possible. But I couldn't, I wasn't ready to let go.

I sat in the chair Sue had occupied and continued to hold his hand. I looked up briefly and noticed Edward pacing outside the door with a pained look on his face.

"Dad. I've met someone," I announced.

"Really?" he said not masking his surprise.

"Yep. He is wonderful and much more than I deserve," I admitted.

"Bullshit. You deserve nothing but the best and so much more," he said with that trademark Charlie gruffness I loved.

"He's here. He came with me from Seattle. His name is Edward and he's an attorney too. I love him dad, so very much. I'm just so scared I'm going to mess this up," I whispered.

"Bella, you just don't see yourself clearly at all. You never have. Where is he?" He grimaced as he turned his body towards the door. "Is he the uptight looking guy pacing in the hallway?" he frowned.

"Dad" I laughed. For a split second everything seemed normal. I was a girl who was concerned about what my father would think about the man I loved and he was the dad who would say he wasn't good enough.

"Can I meet him?" he asked hopefully.

Tears streamed my face.

"You want to?" I whispered.

"I would have liked to look a bit more presentable and had my gun," he teased.

I let go of his hand briefly and rushed to the doorway. Edward stared at me with a look of concern and confusion. I held out my hand towards him. He wordlessly placed his hand in mine and followed me inside the room.

"Dad, this Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan," I smiled meekly. I suddenly realized this would be the last time the two of them would ever see each other. He would never walk me down the aisle and threaten to take Edward within an inch of his life if he didn't treat me right.

I was apparently starting to lose touch with reality. My father was dying and I'm planning _my wedding_ to Edward in my head. I was sure there wouldn't be a wedding. Hell, there probably wouldn't even be a relationship after we returned to Seattle. Certainly, my winning personality was bound to drive Edward away from me.

"Chief Swan, it is an honor to meet you," Edward extended his hand. I appreciated him showing my dad some respect by addressing him as "chief" I think it provided him with a last shred of dignity.

My father sat up straighter in bed with a grimace and shook Edward's hand.

"Bells, can you give me a minute with Edward," he asked.

My eyebrows shot up. What? A minute? _He could be dead in a minute!_

"Dad, I don't think that's-," I started.

"One minute. I promise," he smiled.

I looked up to see Edward smiling as well. I sighed deeply and sulked out of the room.

_**Edward**_

When we first arrived at my parents house Bella was so nervous. I was grateful to my parents and even Emmett for making her feel so relaxed and at home. Whenever Bella's attention was diverted, my dad would give me a thumbs-up and my mom kept mouthing "I love her". Emmett on the other hand was trying to goad me as much as possible by winking and mouthing "she's hot". All in all it was just another fun filled afternoon at the Cullen's. But then the evening took a horrible turn. I watched Bella from across the room on her phone and when she turned to look at me, I knew instantly something was wrong. She was paler than usual and her eyes were fluttering. She was about to faint.

I yelled her name and rushed over to her and caught her just before she made contact with the travertine floor. My mother grabbed her phone and spoke to the caller to see what happened. It was Jacob and the news was not good. Her dad was dying. Soon. _Very soon_. My dad examined Bella and determined she had merely fainted from the news. He moved her to the couch and wanted to wait until she woke up, but it didn't sound like we had that kind of time. I told him to put her in my car while I got the information from Jacob. I called Alice and hurriedly explained everything to her before I peeled out of my parent's driveway. I promised to call them with an update.

Our family had a private jet at Boeing Field that my mother and Emmett used primarily for business but we've also used it for vacations. But this trip would be the most important flight I'd ever taken. Bella awoke startled and totally panicked. I tried to reassure her that everything was fine and I'd taken care of everything which seemed to infuriate her. I chalked it up to her emotional state and tried not to take it personally but when she told me she didn't want me to go with her, my heart broke. For a second, I almost relented. I didn't want to push her. But I knew I had to do this, she needed me and I wasn't going to allow Bitchy Bella to make me run away from her.

I knew I had made the right decision when she broke down sobbing on the plane. I vowed to be strong and help her get through the next few days. When we arrived to hospital the waiting room on the eleventh floor was packed, the majority of the people were there for Chief Swan, including Jacob. I had to resist the urge to punch him in his face when he asked Bella if she wanted him to go into the room with her. _Hello! That's __**my**__ job douche bag!_

Bella decided to go in alone to see her dad and I heard her crying almost instantly. I felt so helpless. I paced the hallway nervously. I wanted to be a call a way if she needed me. After a few minutes she came to the door and extended her hand. I was confused for a second but then it dawned on me. She wanted me to meet her dad. He asked her to leave us alone for a minute and Bella hesitate but eventually yielded. She had his eyes and his sarcastic wit. He didn't mince words or make small talk; there was no time for that. Instead he told me how much he loved Bella and that I must be really special if I'd gotten this close to her. He went on to implore me to not to give up her when she started being stubborn and to take care of her. He also said his biggest regret would be not being able to walk her down the aisle. A lump formed in my throat and I had to fight back the tears. We talked for another minute after I assured him that I loved his daughter and planned on doing nothing but making her happy for as long as possible.

Bella barged back in to the room and told us it was time to end our "man talk". I kissed her forehead and excused myself not wanting to take up anymore of her father's time. I decided to go to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee. When I came back and introduced myself and made small talk with a few of the people in the waiting room. About two hours had passed since we first arrived to the hospital, my legs were getting stiff. I stood to stretch when I heard the blood curdling scream from Charlie's room. I stopped mid-stretch and immediately proceeded towards the room. Everyone was on their feet; Sue and Billy were sobbing and consoling each other. Jacob stood at the door motionless as a team of nurses and doctors rushed past him.

"No, no! What are you doing? Do something! He's not breathing!" Bella screamed as the nurses tried to pry her away from her father.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Ms. Swan, your father had a DNR on file. Do Not Resuscitate. There is nothing more we can do. I'm sorry,"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" she wailed.

I rushed into the room and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from launching herself at her father.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. She turned around and her eyes met mine. I didn't try to hide the tears that streamed my face.

"Edward," she gasped. "Your dad. He's a doctor. Tell them, they can call him, he'll know what to do,"

"Bella, sweetheart. . ," my voice broke as I tightened my grip around her waist.

"No, Edward, no," she cried. She tried to pull away from me but I held her tighter.

"Why are you doing this? Let go of me! Do something! Edward, goddamn it! Do something!" she screamed as she pummeled my chest with her fists.

"Please, Edward, my dad, please," she said as her grief over took her. She fisted my shirt and clung to me. I brought my hands to her back and hugged her tightly while she wept.

We remained in the room for another ten minutes; thankfully one of the nurses had drawn the curtain so that Bella could no longer see her father's lifeless body. She slowly pulled away from me. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and her hair was matted to one side of her face. She stared up at me and I could tell by her expression she had no idea what to do next. I took a few Kleenex from the table behind her and began to dab her face before she snatched them away from me to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

She turned towards the hallway.

"Is there a back way out of here?" she muttered.

"No, I don't think so, love,"

She sighed and slowly walked towards the door looking over her shoulder to make sure I was following her. Jacob was the first person to approach her. She allowed him to hug her tightly for a few minutes. She then quickly made her way through the group accepting their condolences. Every now and then she would look over her shoulder to make eye contact with me. Once we left the hospital, I suggested getting a room in Port Angeles for the night but Bella wanted to drive to her dad's house in Forks. I drove while she stared blankly out of the window at the passing trees and vegetation, which were illuminated by a full moon.

When we made it to her father's house, Bella hesitated for almost five minutes before she pulled a spare key from under a potted plant on the porch. I followed closely behind her. She stood idly in the small foyer and looked around.

"I can feel him. . .here," her voice was hoarse from crying.

She walked around and inspected the house as if she was seeing it for the first time. There was a jacket thrown across the couch, she picked it up and inhaled the scent. She walked over to the big overstuffed chair, I assumed it was probably her dad's favorite, and sat down. She curled her feet underneath her and draped the jacket over her.

"Do you- can I –can I get you anything?" I asked unsure of what to do.

She shook her head before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I sat on the couch next to her and watched her for almost thirty minutes before I got up to make myself somewhat useful. I wandered upstairs to the only bathroom and washed my face. I looked like I had been on a drinking binge. I noticed a pink bottle of body soap on the counter behind the tub and figured Bella must have left it here on her last visit. I decided a hot bath would probably be good for her. I started the tub and searched around for something for her to wear until Alice arrived in the morning.

I found Bella's old room with no problem since there were only two to choose from. There was a blue terry cloth robe hanging on the back of the door. I took it to the bathroom before I headed back downstairs. I picked her up from the chair and started back up the stairs, she stirred and opened her eyes when we were halfway up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked disoriented.

"Taking you upstairs,"

"Edward, put me down. I can walk," she frowned.

"Okay," I put her down on the landing in front of her childhood room.

"I ran you a bath and found a robe in your old room," I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

She hugged herself and shook her head as she stared at the floor.

"I'm too exhausted to take a bath," she protested.

I took a step towards her and she took a step back. I ignored the sharp pain her action caused in my heart and I reached out to gently rub her cheek.

"Let me take care you," I pleaded softly.

She briefly leaned into my touch and sighed. "What are you talking about?" she asked before moving away from me again.

I grasped her hand and led her inside the small bathroom.. She looked at the bathtub full of bubbles and back at me with a frown on her face.

"I told you I-," she started. I placed a finger on her lips to silence her. I started to unbutton her shirt.

"Edward-," she grabbed my hands to halt my actions.

"Do you trust me?" I asked not knowing what I would do if she said no.

She hesitated but nodded her head in the affirmative before dropping her hands to her sides.

I undressed her and helped her into the tub. I sank down to my knees next the tub and proceeded to bathe her slowly. She stared at me for a while before leaning back against the tub and closing her eyes, crying silently.

"I've got to tell my mom" she whispered.

"Will she be allowed to come to the funeral?" I asked softly.

She shrugged. "I doubt she even remembers him-," she said as a sob ripped through her chest.

I leaned over and gathered her in my arms and held on to her tightly.

"I'm get-getting you all wet," she tried to pull away.

"I don't care," I assured her.

She settled back in the tub and stared at me.

"Why did you come with me?" she asked.

Not this again. I sighed a little harsher than I intended. She placed a hand on mine.

"No, I meant, after I - after what I said?" she flinched.

"Because I wanted to come and because I'm in love with a woman who is too scared to admit that she needs me," I smiled faintly.

She smiled but then a deep frown marred her features.

"I'm not used to this Edward. I've never had anyone take care of me and you're right I am afraid to need you. Everyone I've ever come to rely on has left,"

I continued running the towel over her arms and neck. "I'm not going any where," I promised.

She looked at me doubtfully and relaxed again in the tub. After the water turned cold I helped from the tub but she refused to allow me to dry her off, insisting she wasn't a child. _Stubborn has a new name and it is Isabella Swan_. She walked into her old bedroom and immediately got into bed. I walked around and looked at the childhood pictures on her wall. I smiled faintly at the one of her in a ballerina outfit with her mother.

"I was the worst ballerina in the history of the world," she chuckled.

"Well at least you looked adorable," I teased.

She patted the bed next to her as an invitation. I slipped off my shoes and joined her in the twin sized bed. She turned so that her back was against my chest and she pulled my arm over her. I held on to her tightly and she sighed contentedly before she drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. I untangled myself from Bella and tried not to wake her. I hurried downstairs and opened the door and came face to face with Alice and my mother.

"Hi Edward," Alice hugged me tightly. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs," I yawned running my hands through my hair.

Alice brushed past me and bounded up the stairs. My mom smiled and gently stroked my cheek. Although I was always glad to see my mom, I wasn't sure how Bella would react. I hoped my moms presence didn't set her off.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as I kissed her cheek and allowed her inside. I noticed a young boy unloading groceries from my mother's rental car.

"Good morning darling, how is Bella holding up?" she asked coming further into the house. "Just put those things in the kitchen," She smiled.

She turned her attention to me. "That's Seth, his mother Sue and Bella's father were good friends,"

"Hi Seth," I managed politely. I stepped back in to the hallway and peered up the stairs.

Seth gave me a slight wave before heading to the kitchen.

"Mom, I don't think Bella really wants all this attention. You being here might make her uncomfortable," I said gently.

"Nonsense," my mother scoffed as she walked past me and followed Seth.

She started to empty the bags and place things in the refrigerator.

"Does Bella like scrambled eggs?" she asked.

I sighed. _What the hell was I going to do? _I knew without a doubt Bella was going to fly off the handle if she found my mother cooking breakfast in her father's kitchen. I did not want to be torn between the two women I loved the most in the whole world.

Perhaps I'd let my mother cook and I could take credit for it and send her off to a hotel or something. Almost ten minutes later, I tried again.

"Mom-," I started.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I heard Bella's breathless voice behind me.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen fully dressed with Alice close behind. Her face marred with confusion.

_Shit._

"Bella, I-," I tried to do damage control but was stopped short as Bella rushed past me and into my mother's outstretched arms.

She sobbed as she clung to my mother.

"There, there sweetheart. Everything will be okay," my mother soothed as she stroked Bella's back.

She pulled away and gently cupped Bella's face. "I know this is probably the most painful thing you've ever had to deal with but you should take comfort in knowing he's in a better place and he is no longer suffering," my mother said tearfully.

Bella nodded her headed quickly in agreement and sniffed.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. _What the fuck? _I mean, I was glad my mother was able to provide soothing words and comfort Bella but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit pissed I had to work three times as hard for that same privilege.

I was about to interrupt their moment when I felt a pair of small hands on my arm pulling me. I looked down at Alice.

"Let's talk," she said cryptically as she led me out the back door.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Edward, I've known Bella since freshman year of college and she told me about her mother a little less than two years ago. She has built this wall around herself trying to keep from being hurt or judged or whatever and I honestly don't think she knows how to break free from it. She is a very smart, strong and independent woman but she's also insecure and vulnerable, especially now, especially with you here-,"

"I'm not leaving," I said strongly.

Alice smiled brightly as tears filled her eyes.

"Thank God. Bella hasn't told me everything but I gather she hasn't been very nice to you, grief notwithstanding. It's a façade. It doesn't excuse her behavior but I think deep down she still has some trust issues. It's like you'll see her life behind the curtain and run away,"

"That is ridiculous. I swear she is the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my life," I gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's not ridiculous to her. Keep in mind this has been her reality for most of her life. She never had any friends or boyfriends for that matter and she feels like her mother is a that the root of everything. She does not want you to go with her to see Renee today but you should. You need to. So, she can get past this. But I must warn you, it is not going to be pretty,"

Alice and I talked for a few more minutes before she informed me she brought me a change of clothes and that I should hurry and take a shower before Bella tried to leave without me. An hour later a few people had stopped by the house to pay their respect and bring food. Bella and I left them in my mother and Alice's capable hands as we headed off to visit her mother.

Her mother had been committed to a small mental hospital on the outskirts of Forks nestled back in the woods. I parked the car and turned off the engine as Bella stared at the building and then back at me.

"We should go in," I suggested.

"Yeah, of course," she agreed not looking at me. She had brought her father's jacket and planned on leaving it with her mother. She held on to it tightly and trembled slightly.

I exited the car and walked around and opened her door for her. She held her head down and didn't meet my eyes. I gently lifted her chin.

"The good and the bad, Bella. Nothing is going to ever stop me from loving you," I said strongly.

She swallowed and blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She moved my hands from her face and held on to them as she squeezed tightly searching my eyes, probably to assess my sincerity. Once she found what she was looking for she smiled ruefully and held my hand as we walked in to the hospital.

We checked in at the front desk and were escorted to the community room where Bella's mother was painting. Bella's mother was very beautiful. Her reddish brown hair was a bit disheveled (reminding me of Bella's after a long night's sleep), her dark blue eyes were alert and bright and she wore a look of concentration on her face, which looked exactly like Bella in that moment, as she focused on the canvas in front of her. She looked so innocent and childlike with smudges of paint on her forehead and chin.

Once we approached her, I stepped to her side to see her painting. It contained a partial face of a little girl but was mostly covered with dark angry strokes of black paint.

"Renee you have a couple of visitors," One of the orderlies announced.

"Hi," she smiled brightly as she acknowledged us.

Bella's face lit up. Perhaps this would be one of her more lucid days.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella. Do you remember me?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Bella, Bella, let's see. Doesn't ring a bell. Did you and I go to school together?" Renee smiled.

Bella's face fell.

"Um, no- no we didn't but I knew you from a long time ago," Bella said sadly.

"Oh. Who are you? You look like Bobby Johnson. I had the biggest crush on Bobby Johnson in the third grade," Renee focused her attention on me and she blushed. _Bella's blush_.

I smiled. "My name is Edward,"

She gasped. "Are you the same Edward that steals shoes to give to the little orphan kids?"

I never took my eyes off Renee but I could see Bella drop her head in her hands.

I kept a gentle smile on my face. "No, I'm afraid that's another Edward. I'm Edward, Bella's friend,"

She looked at Bella again.

"Why are you sad? Have they given you your medication?" She asked concern laced her voice. She gingerly placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella placed her hand on top of her mother's relishing her touch. Her mother recoiled.

"You should never do that. Never touch someone's hands. There are germs that can crawl inside your fingertips and-,"

"Renee, Charlie died. I came by to tell you. I don't know if you remember him-," Bella blurted out painfully.

Renee's face contorted in agony and for a moment I think we both thought she remembered.

"No, no that's a lie. I saw Charlie this morning. I fed him this morning!" she shrieked.

"Charlie! Charlie!" she began to yell.

A couple of the orderlies came over to do damage control.

"Renee, calm down, what's wrong?"

"She, she killed Charlie!" Renee cried as she pointed at Bella.

The orderly frowned in confusion and walked to the other side of room. He reached down in a box and returned with a small kitten.

"Charlie!" Renee sobbed as she gently grabbed the kitten and began to stroke him. "Why would you make up a lie like that? You are evil! Go away!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave," the male orderly said apologetically.

Bella shoved her father's jacket at Renee and ran out of the room.

"You should stay away from her, she's crazy," Renee advised. I smiled faintly.

"I can't, I love her. It was so very nice meeting you,"

Renee smiled and sniffed the jacket Bella gave her. I would have bet everything I owned there was a flitter of recognition when she sniffed that jacket. She closed her eyes and sniffed again before mouthing the word, "Charlie,"

I found Bella on the sidewalk sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and allowed her to take as much time as she needed. She looked up at me hesitantly.

"Are you okay, love?" I gently rubbed her back.

"I told my mother that my dad died and she thought I was talking about a fucking cat. Oh, yeah I'm peachy," she said angrily as she swatted away tears from her eyes.

I sighed. I was intent on not turning this into a fight or pushing her too hard.

"So, go ahead let me have it? What did you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Edward don't play dumb okay! And please do not insult my intelligence. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me that little episode didn't phase you?" she asked incredulously.

"You know what I get the feeling regardless to what I say, it won't matter. You've already got your mind made up as to how I should react,"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Bella. Are you ready to head back?" I stared up at the sky and the looming rain clouds.

"Not until you tell me!" she demanded.

"Fine! I thought she was adorable even in her state of mind. You have her smile and her blush. I was picturing her as a young woman with you on her lap and her loving you and making you feel safe. I was hoping, praying that she would have even one second of lucidity and she would recognize you because it is killing me to watch you in so much pain and I'm not able to do a damn thing about it!" I yelled.

She just stared at me with her mouth open.

"Why do you do that?! Why do you always say what you think I want to hear?!" she cried.

I stood. "Fucking insane," I muttered under my breath. "Let's go" I said harshly.

"Did you call me insane?" she whispered.

_Shit, talk about total wrong choice of words._

"Bella, please-," I moved to grabbed her hand.

She jerked away from me.

"Well, as you can see I get it honestly," she bit as she stomped towards the car.

The ride back to her father's house was excruciating. The silence was deafening. Bella was pressed so closely to the passenger door, I was certain she was going to jump out at any minute.

When we made it back, she ran inside and straight upstairs ignoring the house full of people who had gathered. My mother caught my arm and pulled me aside.

"I take it, it didn't go well," she said sadly.

"That's an understatement," I ran my hands through my hair and played with the hem of the flannel shirt I wore courtesy of Alice.

"Is her mother-," my mother started sadly.

"She's not nearly as bad a grandmother was," I said as I recalled the horrible year before my grandmothers death.

She frowned. "Then what happened?"

"Mom, I've been thinking maybe I should probably go and-,"

"Go where?" She frowned.

"Home. She doesn't want me here. I'm making this even harder for her by being here,"

"Edward Anthony Cullen," my mother hissed. "You will do no such thing. She needs you!"

I sighed. "No, mom she doesn't," I said sadly.

**End notes: Keep the faith. . .part 2 coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22 Goodbye, Pt 2

**A/N: I am emotionally spent. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am beyond thrilled by each and every review.**

**Thanks to Twilighted beta- vjgm (the legend).**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the phenomenon that is Twilight.**

_**Edward**_

My mother stared at me as tears filled her eyes. I cringed at the look of sadness and disappointment that crossed her face.

"You tell her you're leaving, I won't do it," she said as she walked back in to the kitchen.

I sighed and darted my eyes around the room. A few people who previously stared in my direction diverted their eyes when I made contact. Everyone except for Jacob. He sat in a chair in the corner of the living room and glared at me. I shot him a glare of my own before I headed towards the stairs.

Before I could plant my foot firmly on the first step, Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"I talked to your mom. Where is Bella? What happened?" she frowned.

I ran my hands through my hair again, I'm sure it probably looked like I stuck my finger in an electrical outlet.

"She's- um, upstairs. I was just about to go up." I didn't make eye contact with her.

She moved past me to the third step so that she was eye to eye with me.

"What. Happened?" she asked again.

I looked at her and sighed harshly.

"She wanted me to be horrified by her mother and I wasn't so, I guess it pissed her off. I think it may have been a mistake to come with her, she probably wants to deal with this on her own and I'm just getting in her way." I knew I sounded like a pathetic, selfish little child but I wasn't sure how much more rejection my heart could take.

Alice's red-rimmed eyes widened and her lips set in to a deep frown before she pinched me.

"Ow!" I yelped. She pinched me and twisted my skin. That shit hurt!

"You are _not _going to leave her!" It was more of a command than a question.

"Look Alice, I know that Bella is grieving and she probably doesn't mean half the stuff she's saying but there is no denying my presence here is a distraction. So-"

"If you leave, things between the two of you will be over," she said confidently.

I frowned at her. It sounded like she was threatening me.

"I need to talk to Bella." I pushed past her and continued up the stairs.

I hesitated before I knocked on the door. After I knocked three times and she didn't answer, I let myself in.

She sat in the middle of the bed clutching an old teddy bear. She looked like a little, frightened girl. But I had to remember, she wasn't. She was a grown, capable woman and I didn't want to smother her with unwanted attention and care.

I cleared my throat. "Bella," I called.

She dropped her head and played with the tattered ear of the bear.

"I um, I just wanted to let you know, that I'm um- I'm going to leave. I know you didn't really want me to come and I'm sorry for forcing-"

Her head shot up and she looked at me bewildered. "What? Where- where are you going?" she asked.

"I um- I was thinking of flying back home and maybe coming back for the services tomorrow, I mean if you want me to." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stared at the wall behind her.

"Hmph," was all she said as she directed her attention back to the teddy bear.

"Well, okay, then I guess I should get going. I'll talk to you. . .later," I said thickly as I tried to swallow the ball of emotion that threatened to erupt and bring me to my knees. She _didn't ask me to stay._ She really wanted me gone. I closed my eyes before I turned and walked out of the room. I heard a sob escape her as I headed back downstairs.

I had to get out of there. The walls were closing in on me. I knew I made the right decision but it hurt like hell. I wanted nothing more than to lift her into my lap and hold her tight but I had to consider what she wanted.

Just as I made it to the front door, Jacob blocked my path this time.

"Where are you going?" he frowned.

I scowled at him. "Get out my way," I said through clenched teeth.

"You're leaving aren't you?" he scoffed. "I told Bella you were an asshole,"

I stepped closer to him only a second away from punching him in his fucking face.

"Get out of my way," I warned one last time.

His frown deepened but he slowly stepped aside. I bumped his shoulder as I flung the front door open and stalked towards my rental car. How dare that asshole call _me_ an asshole! I yanked the keys from my pocket and stared down at my hands. _He was right_. Only an asshole would leave the woman they claimed to love, to deal with the death of her father alone.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair for the hundredth time. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be there for Bella but she didn't need me. The thought of leaving her tore me apart but the thought of staying and her resenting me for being here was even worse. I placed my hands on top of the car and lowered my head.

"Fuck," I cursed. I put the keys back in my pocket and turned around towards the house.

I forgot how to breathe when I saw Bella standing in the doorway. We were both frozen. We stared at each other over the twenty feet of landscape, which separated us. The epiphany hit us at the same time and our feet propelled our bodies in motion towards each other. Our bodies collided in the middle of the yard as she jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and I squeezed her tightly to my chest. She draped her arms around my neck and held on to me even tighter.

"I'm sorry," I said as I nuzzled her neck.

She brought her hands to the sides of my face and stared down at me.

"Please don't leave. I need you," she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured her.

She sighed and enclosed her arms around my neck again.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too, always," I kissed her neck.

We stood connected to each other for a few minutes before she unlocked her legs and slid down my body. She looked up at me and smiled. I gently ran my thumb over her cheek and brushed away a stray tear.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "You have been wonderful and I- I just. . thank you. For everything." Her lip quivered. "I was scared for you to come here and see my life before and meet my mom. . .I thought you wouldn't want me anymore even after you told me it didn't matter. I didn't have faith in you, in us and I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, sweetheart." I kissed her lips gently. She grabbed my face and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have even let the thought of leaving cross my mind. I just feel so helpless. I'm used to being able to fix things and I felt maybe leaving was the only way I could help you but I couldn't do it. Because I need you just as much as you need me, Bella. And it's okay to let go sometimes and let people take care of you, it doesn't mean you're not a smart, capable woman-,"

"I know, I know. It's just that I've always been the caregiver not the other way around, you know,"

"I get it. I didn't mean to push you,"

"You didn't," she declared. "I just realized I was driving you away and I _never_ want to do that. There is no way I'm going to be able to get through this without you," she gripped my hands tightly.

"I won't leave your side," I pledged.

"Even when I have an emotional flare up?" she gave me a small smile.

"Even when you have an emotional flare up," I confirmed. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. "You're going to be okay, Bella. You'll get through this. We'll do it together,"

We walked back inside the house hand in hand. Bella took a deep breath as we made our way through the living room together thanking people who had stopped by for their kindness and Bella made sure everyone knew what time the funeral services were being held tomorrow. Jacob glowered at us from the corner. But I did my best to ignore him. The last thing I wanted to do was piss Bella off for kicking her ex-boyfriend's ass.

When we made our way to the kitchen, my mother smiled brightly as she hugged us both. She squeezed my arm letting me know how proud she was that I decided to stay. She fixed a plate of food for Bella and me and forced us to sit down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Eat. Both of you. You haven't eaten all day," she chastised.

Alice stood next to my mother with an arm around her shoulder as they watched us eat.

"Um, I don't really think we need an audience," I laughed.

"Right, Edward dear, your father and Emmett are flying in this evening and Emmett is bringing you a suit. Do you want to stop by the hotel to pick it up later tonight or do you want me to bring it to you in the morning?" my mother asked.

Bella started coughing. I looked at her, her face was turning red. She appeared to be choking.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I patted her back and placed an arm around her.

"Mr. Cullen and Emmett are coming?" she asked surprised.

"Well, of course," my mother gave Bella a glass of water.

"Thank you," Bella took the water and sipped as she held her head down. "I just didn't expect-,"

"Bella, you are a part of our family and family supports each other," my mother said frankly.

I grasped Bella's hand. "Mom, I'll come by the hotel to pick up the suit later,"

"Bella, do you want me to help you with your hair tonight?" Alice asked.

Bella frowned. "Thanks Alice but it's not like I'm going on a hot date or anything," she muttered.

"I know," Alice walked over and ran her hand over Bella's head and then tried to run her fingers through the length of her hair. Her hand got stuck. "But it's a matted, nasty mess."

"Okay fine." Bella chuckled and placed a forkful of potatoes in her mouth and chewed.

"Yay! Crap. Where is my phone? I think I hear it ringing. It might be Jasper. He was driving down this afternoon." Alice flitted off in search of her phone.

My mother eventually left us alone and we sat staring at each other.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy. Chaotic. _Hard_," she sniffed.

"I know," I replied simply.

"I'll probably have to stay for a couple of more days to settle all of the insurance issues and hospital bills. My dad left me the house. It kills me to think of selling it but I don't plan on moving back to Forks. I had thought of asking Jacob if maybe he and Leah wanted to move in here. Right now they're living with his dad. What do you think about that?" Bella asked. She looked at me trying to gauge my reaction.

Jacob was apparently a permanent fixture in her life. _Our life_. I knew the house held a lot of sentimental value for her. And she and Jacob had known each other since they were little kids.

"I actually think it's a good idea. That way you can keep it in your family." I smiled. "Not to mention I'm sure Jacob would take really good care of the place," I hoped she realized I was being sincere.

Her eyes widened a little as if she was shocked by my response. She leaned over and kissed my lips. "Thank you. I'm going to talk him right now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I know the two of you don't really get along."

"We don't know each other. But it looks like we might need to remedy that since Jacob seems to be here to stay." I rolled my eyes.

"I've been trying to shake him since I was two," she laughed. "I'll be back," she excused herself and walked back to the living room to find Jacob. I watched her as wave of relief passed through my body. I was still here with Bella. We were going to get through this and we were going to be okay.

_**Bella**_

When Edward came to my room earlier and told me he was leaving, I didn't fully grasp what he meant. When he said he was going home, back to Seattle my entire body went numb. _He was_ _leaving me._ I barely heard anything he said after that. It wasn't until he walked out of the door did I truly realize the implications of his words. I had pushed him away. He was leaving me here alone to bury my father. I told him I didn't want him to come and now he was leaving. He thought I didn't need him. I couldn't let him leave. I had to stop him. There was no way in hell I would make it another second without him by my side.

He had been wonderful. Truly wonderful. But I just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Kept waiting for his rejection and it never came. The way he treated my dad before he died, with such dignity and respect, was the same way he treated Renee despite the fact she was obviously out of her mind. And the sentiments were genuine. I could tell. I was a lawyer for Christ's sake. I could easily discern bullshit. _Well, except for that last case_. At any rate, I decided I needed to stop shutting down and pushing people away because of my own insecurity and paranoia. Especially Edward. I loved him. I needed him.

I hurried down the stairs and searched the house for him.

"He left," Jacob sneered.

My eyes flew to the front door. I opened it and saw him. He stood with his head resting on the top of the car. He put something in his pocket and turned around. The look on his face broke my heart. I could tell- he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. My feet started to move and I ran towards him at the same time he started to run towards me. He picked me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding on tightly to him.

I asked him to stay and told him I needed him. He assured me he wasn't going anywhere.

We talked and held each other and eventually made our way back inside. After I made sure to thank everyone who stopped by to offer condolences, Mrs. Cullen made us sit down and eat. I almost choked when she said Carlisle and Emmett were arriving later that evening. She referred to me as family and I almost had another breakdown. The more I thought about it, the more I wished it were official. I wanted to _officially _ be a member of their family. I wanted to marry Edward Cullen and have his children. I wanted to grow old with him and be his best friend forever. But I wasn't so sure if Edward ever even thought about getting married especially after the incident with Tanya. I hoped it hadn't left him too jaded.

Once his mother left us alone, I mentioned that my dad left me the house and I wanted to ask Jacob and Leah to move in. I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about it. It wasn't his house but I wanted him to be comfortable and support my decision. I was floored when he agreed with me.

Jacob was beyond thrilled and he said he needed to talk to Leah but he was more than certain she would agree. Well, that was relatively easy. I knew the hardest part of this entire trip would take place tomorrow.

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my window. I raised my head slightly to see Edward's head thrown back awkwardly against the headboard. He had shared this twin bed with me for two nights without complaint. Last night he followed his mother back to her hotel to get his suit from Emmett and while he was gone Alice detangled my hair and wrapped it in a bun. I could tell this morning her hard work had not been in vain. It actually stayed put, probably because she used one hundred and one hairpins. I sat up in the bed and Edward's arm immediately circled my waist.

"Hey," I leaned over and kissed his lips, "the sun is shining. Can you believe that? Maybe the angels are waiting for us to officially let go of my dad," I whispered.

He squeezed my waist tighter. We lay in the silence for a few minutes before Alice banged on the door telling us it was time to get up. Once we were dressed we walked downstairs. I was totally overwhelmed to see Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Mrs. Cullen and a tall, blonde woman downstairs waiting on us.

Mrs. Cullen had fixed breakfast again but I there was no way I could eat anything. My stomach was in knots. I hugged and thanked everyone for coming.

"That's what family does." Emmett smiled echoing the sentiments of his mother the day before. "This is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella." Emmett introduced me to his girlfriend.

"Hi Bella, I've heard a lot about you. I'm sorry we have to meet each other under these circumstances." She smiled sweetly as both her hands enclosed mine.

"Thank you. It's good to meet you too Rosalie, despite the circumstances," I assured her.

"Well, Sugar there's a town car outside waiting whenever you're ready," Jasper announced. Alice stood next to him holding his hand.

"Do you- um, want us to ride with you or will you and Edward be okay? I mean we can always follow in Jazz's truck," Alice commented.

"No, don't be silly of course I want you and Jasper to ride with us. Are Billy and Sue meeting us there?" I asked Mrs. Cullen.

"Yes, they are going to meet you there," she remarked.

I stood immobile for a minute and I knew all seven pairs of eyes were on me. This was it the moment of truth. And I was frozen in place. Once I walked out of that door I would be on my way to _bury_ my father.

Just as I was about to bring my hands up to my face, Edward pulled me into his embrace and allowed me to cry on his chest and all over his suit. I heard Alice behind me whispering words of comfort as she rubbed my back.

"Bella, darling. We're all here for you. It's okay, you take all the time you need," Mrs. Cullen said softly.

I nodded my head against Edward's chest. I took a deep breath and stared up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded again. He led me out of the house and outside to the waiting car. Once we were in the car I looked out the back window and saw Carlisle, Mrs. Cullen, Emmett and Rosalie get into a car behind us. Edward slid in next to me while Alice and Jasper sat across from us.

Edward gave me a pink handkerchief. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"My mom," he smiled faintly.

I reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. He threaded our fingers together and rested them on his thigh. It only took us ten minutes to arrive at the small church near the cemetery. There would be a viewing and a few words before the burial. Once inside the church we were led to the first two pews up front. Sue, Billy and Jake sat with Edward and me on the front row. The funeral director made his way over to me with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Miss Swan, we are going to open the casket now for the viewing. We will leave it open for an hour," he informed me. My eyes immediately shot towards the dark blue faux marble box trimmed in chrome, which held my father's body. I began to hyperventilate. Edward placed a protective arm around me.

"It's okay. You don't have to look," he shifted his body to block my view. I didn't want to look. It was bad enough the last image of my father burned into my brain would be how emaciated he looked in the hospital. I definitely didn't want to see him lying lifeless in a coffin. I shuddered and buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

For the next hour, countless numbers of people made their way to the front pew shaking my hand and telling me they were sorry for my loss. Soon the funeral director made his way over and closed the casket. The priest said a few words, Jacob read my father's obituary, Sue sang the Lord's Prayer and several people stood in line and took turns at the microphone sharing stories about my father. Billy was the final person to tell a tale about the great Chief Charlie Swan, a Forks, Washington legend. He told how he met Charlie when they were twelve and how Charlie's parents died and how his own family practically took him in. He told stories about their fishing exploits and how the "big ones" _always_ seemed to get away. He told a story about a young Charlie falling in love with a beautiful woman named Renee and they had a child, named Isabella and their world revolved around her.

It was as if I was listening to someone else's life story. I laughed, cried and realized how lucky I was to have Charlie Swan's blood running through my veins. I didn't notice when Billy finished speaking but I did notice how he suddenly stared at me expectantly.

"Do you still want to say a few words?" Edward asked.

_Oh. It was my turn._

Suddenly my throat was dry and it felt like the temperature had increased by a hundred degrees. I knew I could probably get a way with remaining silent. Everyone would understand and no one would give me a hard time. But I would forever regret not standing and telling everyone how I felt about my father when I had the chance.

I gave Edward's hand a final squeeze before I stood and made my way to the microphone. I held my head down and cleared my throat. When I looked up my knees almost gave out. The number of people crammed into the small church that had come to say goodbye to my father overwhelmed me. There were law enforcement people from several other counties all dressed in uniform, several faces of my former classmates from high school and their parents, I even saw Mike wedged into one of the back pews. And I think he was wearing that damned whale tie! I smiled faintly. Everyone stared at me with bated breath. I lowered my head and willed my tongue to work.

"Um, I- this is hard," I admitted. I could feel Edward's gaze on me as I raised my head to make eye contact with him and he gave me a small nod of encouragement.

I decided to just speak from my heart. I kept my eyes locked on Edward as if we were the only two people in the room.

"I inherited a lot of things from my dad. Like his dry humor and sarcastic wit." I smiled and earned a few chuckles. "I am more than certain he is watching over this entire ceremony embarrassed and overwhelmed by all of the attention. The outpouring of love and generosity from so many people overwhelms me too. But instead of being embarrassed I stand here very proud to be the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan, one of the most honest and caring men that ever walked this planet. I am truly going to miss him but I know he will always be looking down checking up on me. I love you dad and I'm going to miss you." I walked away from the microphone amidst thunderous applauds into Edward's outstretched arms.

"That was beautiful. I know he's proud of you too," he remarked as he kissed the top of my head.

After I shook hands and hugged practically everyone in the town of Forks and the surrounding counties, it was time for the funeral procession to the cemetery. There was a three- volley salute, which consisted of three of the deputies from his station firing their rifles three times simultaneously in salute. After the first round of gunfire echoed in the air I had a flashback:

_It was my eighth birthday and there was a bad storm, so my party was canceled but my mom had decorated, brought a huge cake and prepared games. So, instead of the day being a total bust my mom, dad and I went ahead with the party. Just the three of us. I remembered my mother and father battled for the last chair in a game of musical chairs. Renee was quicker and Charlie fell flat on his ass in the middle of the living room. The three of us laughed so hard our sides were hurting. We ate big chunks of cake with our hands and fell asleep together on the couch. That was the best birthday ever._

The second shot fired and another memory flashed in my mind:

_I was ten and I went fishing with my dad along with Billy and Jacob. Jacob kissed me right on the mouth. I punched him in the face and pushed him out of the boat. My father was upset and made me apologize to Jacob. On the way home I could feel him looking at me so I turned to make eye contact and he was grinning from ear to ear. "I bet Jacob Black will think twice before putting his lips on you again." He laughed. Soon we were both laughing and he actually told me he was actually proud of me. He said I should never be a pushover or be afraid to stand up for myself no matter what._

The final shot hit the air and I recalled one of my most cherished memories:

_It was a couple of weeks before the grocery store incident where my mother accused the produce manager of trying to attack her. I was in my room doing homework and I could hear this cheesy big band music playing downstairs. It was really annoying. I walked downstairs to complain and saw my mother and father dancing cheek to cheek and singing to each other. It_ _was the sweetest thing. I sat on the stairs out of view and watched them and I remembered how happy and safe I felt seeing the two of them together that way._

I snapped back to the present as the priest read the last rites and sobbed as I realized all I had were my memories. _My father was gone_. I clung to Edward and I wailed loudly.

Almost thirty minutes later I stood alone under the tarp where my father's casket had been lowered into the ground. It had started to rain and there was a chill in the air but I couldn't bring myself to leave. A pair of warm hands ran up and down my bare arms and then I felt a jacket being draped over my shoulders. I turned my head and looked up into Edward's glistening green eyes.

"I think he made it safely to the other side," Edward offered as he stared up at the rain clouds.

"Yeah," I managed. "Are you ever going to tell me what the two of you talked about?" I asked.

A small smile played on Edward's lips. "Just man talk," he teased.

I groaned. "I guess some things are better left unsaid,"

He grabbed me around the waist. "Probably, except this- I love you," he gently kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Thank you so much for being here and helping me get through this. We should probably go," I said sadly. I lay my head on his chest.

"Sweetheart, you take as much time as you need. The driver will wait," he insisted.

But I was done. I had said my goodbyes and I was ready to leave my past behind with an abundance of great memories. It was now time to start creating new memories in the present with Edward.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**These last two chapters have been really hard emotionally and brought back some painful memories of my own. But I hope I did them justice.**

**Let me know your thoughts. . . I need some words of encouragement to get these two back to Seattle. .. I keep having these visions of massage oil. . .hmmm**


	23. Chapter 23 Moving On

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hello! Okay, I was blown away by the responses to the last chapter! I sincerely appreciate you sharing your stories of loss and I am humbled to have connected with so many of you through my writing. I'm glad you found the chapter to be authentic and even though it was sad, it wasn't cheesy or contrite. But the sun is rising again. . .

This chapter brings with it some much needed RELIEF for Edward and Bella. How do we spell relief? L-E-M-O-N!! Woohoo! I must warn you there maybe be a couple of things that might offend the reader. I sure hope not but just in case I wanted to warn you. Don't want to give anything away so I'll see you at the end. . .

**This story is rated NC-17, you have been reminded**

Thanks to Twilighted beta- vjgm (Mwah!)

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its enigmatic characters. These are just my words.

_**Bella**_

Almost three weeks had passed since I returned from Forks. So much had happened in that relatively short amount of time. Jacob and Leah had moved into Charlie's house, I had taken a leave of absence from work, which probably meant the end of my career at the firm, Edward had been contacted to serve as an independent co-counsel on a case involving a public official who was being prosecuted for illegal activities and Mrs. Cullen, _Esme,_ was my new best friend.

I mention the latter because a week after I returned home Mrs. Cullen invited me to lunch, which led to all sorts of revelations. She insisted I call her Esme, but I still had a problem with it. She just seemed so regal to me, like she deserved a title of respect. Maybe I could call her _Miss_ Esme or _Queen_ Esme. Esme started our lunch conversation off by saying, "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger." I insisted she was mistaken. She insisted I be quiet and listen to her story.

She told me she was a plain, shy girl who grew up in the shadow of her gorgeous, popular sister, Carmen. She mentioned not knowing if people wanted to be her friend because they really liked her or because her family was wealthy. She talked about how she basically shunned Carlisle _-gasp-_ for nearly a year because she assumed someone was trying to play a cruel joke on her. She figured there was no way someone that handsome and smart could really want her. But he did and his pursuit was relentless. They got married when she was twenty and he was twenty-two, which pissed off both sets of parents, and they had Emmett a year later. She admitted things hadn't been easy but their love and commitment to each other got them through some tough times. Then she told me something that nearly brought me to my knees. Her mother suffered from mental illness. She said it manifested itself in subtle ways over the years but the last five years of her mother's life were the hardest for her entire family. She went from bi-polar disorder to vascular dementia and finally Alzheimer's. She said it had been especially hard for Edward because he and his grandmother were so close and she didn't even remember him.

I had gained a newfound level of love and respect for both Edward and his mother. It's amazing how we allow our perceptions of people to be influenced based on superficial things like appearance and wealth. When in reality we all have similar joys and sorrows and we try to mask our insecurities so that we can find the strength and courage to make it through another day.

I was tired of allowing my issues with my mother to control my life and my relationships. I thought about seeing a therapist to help me work through some of my problems. I no longer wanted to hold on to the past or resent my mother for being mentally ill, which is what it all boiled down. I was pissed off at her for not being "normal". For not being at my law school graduation, for not being able to give me advice about men, for not helping me decorate my first house; I was even mad at her for things in the future she wouldn't be able to be a part of, like my wedding or being a grandmother to my children. I knew I was being irrational and it wasn't her fault, she didn't _choose_ to be schizophrenic but it didn't help alleviate my anger and resentment. I wanted to let go of those feelings. I wanted to accept the reality of the situation and I wanted to be able to visit her without the expectation, _**every time,**_ that she would suddenly recognize me and we'd live happily every after.

I had to resolve these issues especially if I wanted to have a life and a future with Edward. _Edward_. His name brought an instant smile to my face. Although we talked every day, I hadn't seen him in almost a week and I missed him terribly. He was due to arrive at my house in less than an hour. I made dinner and had something special planned to thank him for his extreme kindness and patience with me over the past month. He insisted I didn't owe him anything and he did everything out of his love for me. I knew it was true but I still wanted to do something nice for him, which I hoped would turn into something nice for me. _I needed him badly_. It had been too long since I felt his hands and his mouth on my body. Since I felt him inside of me. Just the notion of him made me squirm with anticipation. I smiled as I thought about the surprise in my bedroom and hoped he liked it. I checked on the stuffed chicken breasts one last time before setting the table and heading to my room to change.

At precisely 7:30 Edward arrived. I ran to the door and looked through the peephole to make sure before I flung open the door. He looked amazing. He was dressed extremely casual in a pair of black khaki pants, a gray Henley shirt and a pair of black Nike's. He had attempted to comb his hair and he had a little stubble outlining his sexy jaw line. He smiled at me and I threw myself at him.

He laughed as he braced himself against my attack and walked me backwards in to the house. I was about to complain when he didn't hug or kiss me but I realized he was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. I took both from him and placed them on the table in the foyer.

"The flowers are beautiful," I tiptoed and locked my arms around his neck.

"So are you," he leaned down and kissed my lips fiercely. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," I said against his lips.

"Impossible," he smiled and hugged me tightly. "Something smells good," he raised his head and peered toward the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, _food_ that's why you're here, right?" I pried myself away from him and picked up the flowers and wine from the table before heading towards the kitchen.

He smacked my bottom causing me to squeal. "That's not all I'm here for," he laughed. "Hey, these wouldn't happen to be a pair of those snug jeans you mentioned."

I looked over my shoulder and saw him watching my ass unabashedly.

"Perhaps," I quipped as I entered the kitchen. Just as I put the bottle of wine down on the counter, I felt his hands dip into my back pockets and pull me to him.

"I can't wait to see what they look like tossed across your bedroom floor," he whispered in my ear before taking my earlobe between his teeth.

I giggled and moved away from him. "Stop it, I worked hard on this meal and if you keep this up we'll end up skipping dinner and going straight to dessert," I winked.

He pouted, lowered his head and looked up at me from his long lashes.

"I'm ignoring you," I sang as I removed a corkscrew from a drawer. "Why don't you make yourself useful and take this to the table and open it," I shoved the wine and the corkscrew at him.

We sat down to eat and made small talk before I suggested a toast. He raised his glass and smiled at me.

"To love," I said simply.

"To love," he echoed.

We both sipped our wine and stared intently at each other. I cleared my throat.

"So, um- how did your meeting go?" I asked.

He smiled brightly. "Extremely well. It is very possible that Cullen and Associates will be ready to start taking clients within the next ninety days."

I leaned over and kissed him. "That is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," he smiled faintly. "I was wondering if perhaps you had any recommendations on who I could get to lead my civil litigation team. I have a couple of people to talk to but-"

I smiled. "Mike Newton. Seriously, he is the best. I think he's probably lost like two cases in his entire career not to mention he has an excellent rapport with the judges on the circuit."

"I had a feeling you would say that. You think he'd be interested?" Edward asked.

"Maybe, I could call him to test the waters and set up a meeting," I offered.

"That would be great. You know, I bet there is a way to guarantee he would come on board."

I raised an eyebrow as I sipped my wine. "What? Hire some really cute male attorneys?" I chuckled.

"No. But what if a smoking hot, extremely smart, sarcastic and witty female attorney was heading up the corporate litigation team?"

"Um, sweetheart Mike is gay. I don't think you're going to lure him with some wom- wait, what? Are you- are you-," I couldn't even articulate my thoughts. I didn't want to be presumptuous.

He laughed. "Priceless. Bella Swan, speechless. Bella, I know you still have some courses you need to take but I would be absolutely honored to have you on my team. You would have complete autonomy from hiring to selecting clients and cases. What do you think?"

I just stared at him blankly. I guess there were worse things than having Edward Cullen as your boss. "Are you sure? I mean I've only worked on two corporate cases, so the majority of my experience would be based on course work."

"Nobody has experience until they actually do the job. I trust your judgment and you are already an amazing litigator. You can do this and you will be phenomenal," he beamed.

"Can I think about it?" I said and his face fell. I quickly reached out and stroked his cheek. "Edward, please don't- I'm not saying no. I just want to think about it. More than anything I want you to be successful. I just need to not only make sure _I_ feel I'm capable enough to do the job but I want to make sure the passion is still there. Since I've been on leave, I've been questioning my devotion to our profession."

"Really?" he asked. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Yes. Your offer is amazing and I'm flattered you have so much faith in me. I just don't want to disappoint you," I said honestly.

"As if," he snorted. I laughed loudly.

"Okay, enough of the shoptalk. I have a surprise for you in my bedroom," I smiled as I started to remove the plates from the table.

He waggled his eyebrows. "It's about time," he stood to help me.

Once we cleared the table, I had him wait in the hallway while I put on the finishing touches. I opened the door and allowed him inside. He gasped.

"Bella- what-," he said as he looked around the room.

I think at last count there were fifty candles illuminated throughout the room combining the scents of strawberries and sandalwood. Smooth jazz played quietly on the radio and I had tossed rose petals all over the floor and on the bed. But the thing that caught Edward's eye and drew him like a magnet was the long table in the corner of my room.

He smirked at me. "What is this?"

I bit my lip nervously suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea. "What does it look like?" I asked.

"A massage table?" he smiled.

I nodded.

"For me?" he quirked an eyebrow.

I walked slowly towards him. "Yes. I've wanted to give you a massage every since I woke up one morning and saw you looking like a contortionist in the small twin bed at my dad's house," I smiled. "This is just another elaborate way of thanking you for being so good to me," I said quietly as I eyed the table.

He turned me towards him and sighed. "Bella, you don't need to keep thanking me and you don't owe me anything. I love you. I would walk through the depths of hell to make sure you were okay," he gripped my arms and stared intensely into my eyes.

"Okay," I said weakly. I never expected such a declaration. "So does that mean you don't want a massage?" I asked confused.

"Oh no, I'd love a massage. But I don't need to get on a table for the massage I want," he leaned in against me and I could feel his erection.

I laughed as I placed my palms on his chest and gently shoved him. "Let me do this, please. Get undressed and lay down on the table on your stomach," I directed. He quickly started to get undressed while I went to the bathroom to fill the tub.

When I returned to the room he was naked on his stomach. My heart rate began to increase and I fought the urge to rip off my clothes and jump on top of him. I picked up the bottle of massage oil from the dresser and walked over to him. I allowed my eyes to roam his long muscled legs, his perfect ass and his well-sculpted back.

"Enjoying the view?" he turned his head and looked at me.

"Very much," I smiled as I poured some of the oil in my hands. I rubbed my palms together and hissed as it automatically heated. I started slowly and gently at his shoulders causing him to moan as I added pressure. I could feel the tension slip away from his body as I worked my way down. His breathing had evened out and I thought perhaps he was asleep. I stepped away to turn off the water in the tub. I came back and continued my ministrations but this time I couldn't resist kissing the spots where my hands massaged.

"Bella," he moaned.

I planted kisses from his shoulder blades to bottom of his spine. I nipped the area below his spine with my teeth and he shot up off the table and grabbed me. He kissed me roughly.

"Okay, enough with the massage," he kissed my neck.

"Fine, how about a nice hot bath to get rid of the oil," I suggested.

He groaned. "Bella, you're killing me," he whined as his erection poked at the zipper of my jeans.

I laughed and pulled him into the bathroom. He snickered at the massive amount of bubbles in the tub.

"Get in," I ordered.

"No. Not unless you're getting in with me," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Big baby," I muttered as I started to strip out of my clothes. He stepped into the tub and helped me once I was completely naked.

"Happy?" I asked as we settled into the tub. I sat with my back against the tub and he was between my legs with his back resting against my breasts.

"Extremely," he sighed.

I ran a soapy towel over his hairy forearms and made my way up to his well defined biceps and across his chiseled chest. He slid further down in the water with his arms draped over my thighs as he grabbed on to my legs. He stroked my calves, which caused me to laugh. He looked up at me curiously.

"Tickles," I commented.

He continued with a small smile playing in his lips. I looped my arms around his waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Cullen?" I asked as my fingertips grazed his torso.

"Is that a challenge, counselor?" he drawled.

Instead of replying, I tickled him. He laughed and thrashed in the water before he moved away from me and turned around so that we faced each other. _Playtime was over_. I wanted him _now_.

_**Edward**_

Bella slid over to me and sloshed water and bubbles all around the tub as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist aligning her body flush against mine. I smiled against her mouth as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you," she whispered. "I've missed being with you. . . like this," she continued. Her tongue snaked inside my mouth and wrapped around mine. I could taste the exotic flavor of the wine.

"I love you and I've missed you too. So, very much," I assured her as I broke free from the kiss and assaulted her neck. She threw her head back to give me better access. I ran my tongue along her jugular down past her collarbone and stopped at her shoulder as I grazed the area with my teeth. She squealed with delight.

"I was a bad girl last night," she said as her head lowered and made eye contact with me. There was a playful glint in her eyes mixed with blatant desire.

I smirked at her unsure where this was headed. Did she want to role play?

"What did you do?" I titled my head back to get a better view of her face.

She licked her lips seductively before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, you know how you told me no one can touch me but you?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow and my fingers instinctively dug into the flesh at her waist.

"Well, I um- I sorta had this dream about you- and I woke up frustrated, so I took matters into my own hands, so to speak," Her tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip before she sucked on it and let go with an audible pop.

"Are you mad?" she smiled.

I relaxed my fingers on her hips and trailed them up her sides.

"Do you want me to be mad?" I asked. I grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and a fistful of her hair with the other.

"I just thought maybe there was some type _punishment_ or something that came along with breaking the rules," she rasped out.

_Okay, Kinky Bella was my new favorite. _

I fisted her hair tighter, yanked her head back and tugged firmly. She moaned.

"I think a punishment is definitely in order but first tell me how many times did you cum at your own hand?" I stared down at her nipples; they looked like they could cut glass.

"Um- one- I think," she managed to say. She tried to move so that her core was positioned right on top of my dick, which bounced in the water like a buoy. I scooted back away from her and she whimpered.

"You think? I need you to concentrate really hard and tell me how many times. I need to make sure the punishment fits the crime," I brought my hand around to play with one of her nipples.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Tell me," I removed my hand and tightened my grip in her hair.

"Twice. I made myself cum twice," Her hips rocked against the water. I stared down and then back up at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked somewhat amused.

Her eyes flew open and she lowered her head and followed my gaze.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I- was trying to feel- _something_. Edward, don't tease me. That's not exactly the kind of punishment I had in mind. It's been too long," she whined moving closer to me. My back was against the other end of the tub. I tried to move around to the side but she was too quick. She lifted her body and sat right on top of my erection. I wasn't even inside of her all the way but I could definitely tell the difference between _her_ _heat_ and the tepid water. Suddenly I froze as I realized what was about to happen.

"Bella, I - um- what about a-" I stuttered as she assaulted my face with kisses and wove her fingers through my hair.

"Can we please do it without a condom? I'm on the pill and you know you're the only person I'm with and I just- I want to feel all of you. Don't you want you want to feel all of me?" she whispered in my ear before proceeding to suck on my earlobe. She shifted again and I could feel another inch slip inside her. My entire body was on the verge of shattering.

My breath got caught in my throat. "Wait," I pleaded. I managed to lift her off me. I stood and stepped out of the tub dripping water everywhere. I looked down at her and she looked up at me wide-eyed. Confusion and hurt overcoming her features. _Oh, no there would be none of that._

I extended my hand and she took it hesitantly. I used one of the large bath towels to absorb the majority of the water from our bodies.

"Edward, what-"

"Shh," I instructed her. Once I was certain neither of us would slip and break our necks, I threw the towel on the floor behind me.

Suddenly my desire for her conquered my brain and I pushed her against the bathroom door. Her eyes widened and her lips parted but no words escaped her mouth.

I stepped forward and kissed her hard. She wavered for a few seconds but eventually conceded and molded her body against mine. We pulled a part, our breaths ragged and shallow. She watched me with caution and curiosity.

"You are so fucking beautiful," I said before I cupped both her breasts in my hands and lavished attention on them with my mouth. I took turns kissing, licking and sucking her nipples like my life depended on them for survival.

She moaned and whimpered against the door bucking her hips towards me again. I turned her around so that her stomach was pressed against the door and her back was to me. I leaned in over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I am out of my fucking mind with lust for you right now."

Her breath hitched. "Edward," she groaned. "Please," she begged.

I ran my hands along the outside of her thighs and pressed my body close to hers. My erection was pressed against her back.

"Please what? What do you want?" I growled in her ear.

She threw her head back against my other shoulder.

"I want you. Inside of me. Now," she cried.

I stilled my hands on her hips and parted her legs with my knees. I snaked my right hand around her waist and lifted her away from the door and guided my left hand down between her legs. There was moisture running down the inside of her thighs she was so wet.

"Fuck," I cursed.

I trailed two of my fingers down her throbbing sex until I reached her entrance I moved them against her folds until I worked them inside of her.

"Shit!" she muttered. Her forehead fell against the door.

I used my thumb to massage her clit as I pushed her back flush with the door. She grinded her body against my hand creating the friction she desired as my fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Edwaaard," she moaned. My dick had a mind of it's own as it slapped against her back. I held it in my hand to try and tame it but instead I was lined up perfectly against her ass. She turned her head and looked at me over her shoulder. She stepped back and pressed into me until my dick was buried between her ass cheeks just inches away from her anus. She rocked her body back and forth while I stood there watching the show feeling like I was going to explode any minute.

Just as I leaned in closer to her, her body convulsed as her orgasm claimed her. My entire hand was dripping with her juices. I removed my hand and turned her to face me. Her face was flushed and her eyes still wild with desire. I licked my fingers.

"Delicious. Get on the fucking bed," I commanded.

She turned and ran towards bed almost tripping halfway there. She moved to the center of the bed and rose up on her knees beckoning me. I climbed onto the bed and crashed my body against hers causing her to fall back on the mattress. Rose petals floated all around us. I kissed her savagely and tried to calm myself down before my hunger got the best of me and ended up hurting her but the yearning I felt for her was too strong. I had never been so excited or turned on in my life. The anticipation was making my entire body quake. I trailed kisses over her body before spreading her legs open. She opened them even wider giving me a full view of her pussy. It was magnificent. Her clit was swollen and I swear I could see it pulsating.

I grabbed one of her legs and roughly pulled her to me. She shrieked. I leaned down between her legs and she started to squirm and lift her ass off the bed.

"Be still," I warned.

"Edward," she whined.

I ignored her as I positioned one of her legs over my shoulder and leaned down to grip her thigh. I took several deep breaths as I spoke, trying to calm myself once again. I wanted this to last. I wanted to make her come again and again if possible before my release.

"I will allow you to touch yourself under one condition," I rasped out.

Her eyes widened.

"You only do it when I'm watching," I smiled maniacally and plunged inside of her.

The feeling of being inside her without the barrier was indescribable. She instantly squeezed her muscles around me. My eyes closed and I saw little stars dancing behind my lids. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at her face. Her head was thrown back, her hair wild, her eyes closed and she was muttering incoherently.

I plunged deeper.

"Open. Your. Eyes," I choked out.

She opened her eyes and when she looked at me the desire, need, and love that I saw made me come unhinged. I plunged impossibly deeper inside of her, feeling her pulsate all around me.

"Edward, yes, yes-," she mewled.

I just couldn't get deep enough, I wanted to crawl inside of her and never come out. I could feel my balls slapping against her perineum. She wrapped her legs around me, meeting each thrust. I slowed the pace and pulled all the way to the edge before plunging back in. I ran my hands down the back of her thigh and kissed her ankle. My hands stilled near her ass before gripping it as I slid in and out of her. After what happened at the door, I was curious about something. I brought my fingers down past where we were connected and lightly ran my fingertips over her anus.

I looked up to find her biting her lip and staring at me expectantly. I had never had anal sex and didn't plan on trying it tonight but I had another idea that would probably send her over the edge. I pulled out of her and lifted her on top of me as I moved to the back of the bed and leaned against the headboard for support.

She lowered herself on top of me and I growled loudly as my dick reveled in this new access. She rocked her hips and bounced up and down on me. I couldn't think clearly. My mind was straight mush. I could feel her secretions saturating my dick and my balls.

"D-d-did you come?" I stuttered.

"Not yet," she confirmed.

"How are you so wet," I whined as I grabbed her around her waist and thrust up into her as she came down.

"Edward, that feels so good," she purred. She moved her hand down to where we were joined and squeezed my shaft as I went in and out of her. I sucked in a deep breath. I stared down between us watching her hand on me and then on herself. I knew she was close and I was glad because I was seriously two seconds away from combusting.

I cupped her ass and held her down while she grinded against my dick and continued her ministrations.

"Are you close?" I licked her ear.

"Mmhhmmm,"she nodded.

I slipped my finger underneath us to gather some of her juices and she gasped. Just as I felt her first muscle contract I gently slid the lubricated finger in her ass. Her reaction was beyond anything I ever expected or experienced.

She grabbed my face roughly and kissed me hard.

"Yes, fuck, yes, Edward, oh yes," she hissed. She screamed my name as an orgasm ripped through her that threatened to sever my dick she was squeezing it so hard. She collapsed against me and started to sob.

I thrust up into her once more and exploded. I saw fireworks, rainbows and little green leprechauns. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her shoulder. She pulled away and stared into my face and I noticed the tears on her cheeks. I gently wiped them away.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"You have no idea. I have never in my entire life experienced anything like that," she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I laughed. "Me either. I didn't realize how amazing it would feel after all these years."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. She lifted herself off of me and I immediately missed her heat.

I ran my fingers along her hipbone and down her outer thigh.

"I haven't had sex without a condom in over ten years," I admitted.

Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What?! Why? Oh, my god did I just make you break some sacred thing or promise or something? I am so sorry," she rambled on and on.

"Shh," I placed a finger to her lips. I stared at her and wondered how much I should tell her. _Everything_. She was my future. The love of my life and I didn't want there to be any secrets between the two of us.

I sighed again. "I never told anyone this not even Emmett, so you must promise to take this to your grave."

"I promise," she said without hesitation.

"When I was in high school there was this girl, Jane. We dated for most of my senior year. She was popular, funny and liked sex," I shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I um- I had planned on breaking up with her when we graduated because I knew I was going away to college and I didn't want a long distance relationship. Jane got wind of my plans and hatched a plan of her own. A week after we graduated, she told me she was pregnant."

Bella gasped and sat up in bed. "What?"

"I know. It was awful. I was so fucking scared. All I could think about was how heartbroken my mother was going to be and how disappointed my father would be. Not to mention there was no way in hell I was ready to be a father. And I definitely didn't want to be tied to Jane that way for the rest of my life. Anyway, I cried and begged her to get an abortion. She reluctantly agreed. I wasn't sure if she actually went through with it or not so I stayed with her until the end of the year just to make sure and I broke it off the following spring," I held my head down ashamed. "Not one of my proudest moments. But as a result, after that experience I have never, _ever_ had sex without a condom no matter what."

"Tanya?" Bella arched an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Not even with Tanya. I told her the next woman I planned on having sex without a condom would be my wife."

"Oh. I'm sorry Edward, I just got caught up in the moment and I- didn't mean to- I swear to God I am on the pill and I would never do something like that to-,"

I silenced her by kissing her firmly.

"Bella, I love you and you are it for me. Whether we had sex without a condom now or on our honeymoon, it was bound to happen," I winked at her. "And babies with you would just be a bonus,"

She blinked rapidly before a smile broke out across her face and she launched herself at me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she planted kisses all over my face. "I was actually wondering if you'd ever thought about getting married after what happened with Tanya."

"To be honest, I was headed down the path of being a bachelor until I died but meeting you changed all that. You drive me crazy sometimes being so stubborn but I have never felt as much love and joy as I feel when I'm with you," I said honestly.

"I feel the same way. I've been thinking about something and I wanted to get your opinion," she said quietly.

I held her tightly. "What?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of seeing a therapist to try and work through my issues with my mom. I just- I want to love and accept her for who she is and not this fantasy in my head," she whispered. A few tears streamed her face.

I gently wiped away the tears. "I think that's a good idea, Bella. I know how much not having that relationship haunts you."

"Thank you Edward," she laid her head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you thanking me for now?" I asked. _She really needed to stop doing that._

She looked up at me and smiled. "Just for being you."

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Edward saw "little green leprechauns". . .hee hee!

The two things I was alluding to in my author's note was the mention of Jane's abortion and the idea of anal sex. I know you are a group of open minded, sophisticated readers but you never know what might turn people off.

Soooo, was that as good for you as it was for me?

You know things are about to be wrapped up VERY soon. . .no, I'm not referring to Edward's penis. hee hee! The story. I don't want to drag it out forever although I probably could. Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone. Don't ya think?


	24. Chapter 24 Blissful Horizons

**A/N: I DID IT!!!!!! I finally finished a story! Yes, my remarkable readers we've come to the end of the road. This is the last full chapter but there will be a mini epilogue and teaser for a new story coming soon.**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me and following this story through to the end. I especially want to thank those of you that took the time to review, your words encouraged and inspired me more than you know! I hope you find this chapter entertaining and it meets your expectations. Enjoy!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky girl.**

_**Bella**_

It had been one year since the first day I laid eyes on Edward Cullen and fell in love at first sight. Our relationship had been volatile, exciting, competitive, insightful, romantic, supportive and _extremely_ pleasurable. But more than anything it was based on genuine love and mutual respect. The past year also brought with it some challenges, joys and sorrow but ultimately it only served to strengthen our bond.

I never imagined being on the Jenks case would have landed me in the arms and life of my true love. Speaking of the Jenks case, the judge ordered Jenks and Victoria to pay the court restitution after they were both found guilty of perjury and sentenced to five years probation, which included community service. Laurent returned to Paris and neither he nor James had been heard from since. Mike was almost certain James and Laurent were together eating crepes at the Eiffel Tower laughing their asses off.

Although that particular case knocked me down several notches from the _Golden Girl_ stratosphere, in the end it was all worth it because I had found my soul mate. I knew I was probably being all melodramatic and sappy but seriously, I had never been so fucking happy in my entire life. Of course Edward was a big reason why but I'd also been going to therapy to work through my issues with my mother and I could kick myself for not doing it sooner. It had helped me tremendously. My relationship or lack thereof with my mother had reinforced my feelings of loneliness and unworthiness.

However as I suspected, my biggest problem was the anger and frustration I felt because she wasn't normal. My therapist, Dr. Cope (_oh, the irony_) suggested I write a letter to my mom. Not for her to actually read but as a way for me to purge all of those feelings that had been bottled up over the years. She told me to write the letter and suggested I put it in a helium filled balloon and release it. _Release it_. Release all my fears, disappointments and frustrations in to the universe. It was the most cathartic experience of my life. I felt such a heavy burden lifted from my heart. I went to Forks and visited my mom that same weekend and my therapist told me to talk to my mom like she was a stranger, a potential new friend with no expectations. At first it was hard but after I got Renee to loosen up and talk to me about her painting, I started telling her things about my life. Sometimes she would follow the conversation and reply and other times she would totally act as if I wasn't there but I kept talking. I even told her about Edward, for some reason that held her attention. Even though I was certain she wouldn't remember me or our conversation the next time I visited, it just felt so good to be able to talk to my mom, who giggled and blushed as we talked about boys.

Edward had been extremely busy getting his practice up and running. He already had a few clients on retainer. I was still undecided about what I wanted to do but I had scored a victory for him with Mike. I met him for lunch a week after Edward's job proposal.

"So, how is it in the land of the unemployed?" he teased. I had turned my leave of absence into a resignation. I had some money saved up not to mention Charlie had a ridiculous amount of life insurance prior to his cancer diagnosis and I was the sole beneficiary. At first I felt extremely guilty about the proverbial "cashing in" on my father's death. But I figured this was Charlie's way of making sure I was taken care of even when he wasn't here. Although I wasn't working I was taking some courses on corporate governance and corporate liability.

"Actually, being a lady of leisure is the perfect job for me," I batted my eyelashes at him.

"I'd have to agree with you, Sweet Pea, you look great. How have you been?" he asked sincerely.

"Wonderful. Life is really good, _finally_," I beamed.

He laughed. "You realize you're grotesquely annoying. Adorable as hell but still annoying," he teased.

"Moi?" I feigned innocence as I sipped my water.

"Honey, that smile screams, 'I'm getting laid on a regular basis'," he laughed. "Speaking of which, how is Mr. Cullen?"

I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. _Okay, I __**was**__ grotesquely annoying._

"I swear if you don't stop it, I'm going to stab you with this salad fork," Mike threatened.

We both laughed.

"I am so happy for you," he grinned as he reached over and grabbed my hand. "You deserve to be happy and madly in love. It's just going to take a while to get used to. Sometimes I miss moody, bitchy Bella," he joked.

"She's not totally gone. There's just not any reason for her to show her face lately," I assured him. "Okay, let me get down to business before our time runs out," I cleared my throat and put on my professional face.

Mike raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. _Yeah, he gets his nails and his eyebrows "manicured" every week._

"Edward is starting his own practice and he's looking for someone to head up the civil litigation team. I recommended you. Are you interested? I mean you would need to talk to Edward and the final decision is his but he knows he would be insane not to choose you," I took a bite of my BLT.

Mike's mouth hung open and he stared at me.

"Oh my god where is a camera when you need it. Close your mouth before you start catching flies," I laughed.

"Are you fucking serious?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. "I mean I know you like working at the firm and-,"

"And I will never get any farther than where I am now. I'd love to talk with Edward about this opportunity," his expression was unreadable.

"Okay, are you sure?" I asked trying to figure his mood.

"Positive. I just- thank you for the recommendation, Bella. And just for being a really true friend," he said thickly. His eyes were all watery like he was about to cry.

I smiled and reached across the table and gripped his hand tightly. "It takes one to know one,"

After meeting with Edward and apparently impressing the hell out of him, Michael K. Newton, Esquire became the new Chief Civil Litigation Counsel for Cullen and Associates.

I was happy for Mike and glad everyone I cared about was doing so well, until two weeks later a totally infuriated Alice showed up at my house. She was devastated because during a trip to Las Vegas with Jasper, they got shitfaced drunk and ended up married at the Elvis Chapel of Love or some place equally as appalling.

"How could he do that to me!?" she screeched as she paced my floor.

"Who? You're confusing me Alice, slow down. I thought you wanted to marry Jasper," I frowned. All she ever talked about was becoming Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and wondering when he was going to get his head out of his ass and propose.

"I do- hell, I _did_. But in LAS VEGAS!! What. The. Hell?! There was no dress, no ring, no flowers and no family! Just a commemorative photo of us LICKING each other when it was made official. That is NOT the way it was supposed to happen!"

It was getting hard to contain my laughter. "And tell me again why this is Jasper's fault?" I asked.

She stopped pacing and stared at me. "He knows I can't hold my liquor. He is the designated responsible one. He knows a sober Mary Alice Brandon would have NEVER gotten married by a goddamned ELVIS impersonator!" she screamed.

I couldn't help it. I doubled over in laughter. Alice stared at me wide-eyed.

"Some friend you are. I'm glad to see you think this is all a joke. The one thing I've dreamed about my _entire_ life reduced to a fucking drunken anecdote," she cried. Seriously, she started to cry and I instantly felt like shit.

"Oh, Alice, honey, I'm sorry," I rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

She sniffed a few times and pulled away. "I just- this isn't the romantic fairytale I expected to tell our children. He waited until I was totally drunk out of my mind and asked me to marry him. I didn't get a ring or an engagement. I feel so cheated," she sighed as she wiped away a tear.

"Alice, do you love Jasper?" I gently rubbed her back.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I do,"

"Do you think he loves you?" I asked.

She pursed her lips and frowned at me. "Jasper _adores_ me. I know where you're going with this, Bella,"

"Come on Alice this is like the most amazing news ever! You should be shouting it from the rooftops- you're MRS. JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK! And although I wish I could have been there, I am so happy for you! You got your prince, even if he was wasted- you got him and it's time to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after,"

I could see the corners of her mouth turn up into a half-assed smile.

"I guess you have a point," she relented.

"Of course. Besides you can always plan the biggest, most lavish post-wedding party Seattle has ever seen," I bumped my shoulder against hers. Her smile was so bright it was blinding.

She squealed. "Oh, my god I have so much to do! I've got to go home and start making calls right away!" She kissed my cheek. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she teased as she flitted out of my house.

So, here we were two months later at the Four Seasons to celebrate the marriage of Jasper and Alice Whitlock. The room was beautiful. It was one of the first floor banquet rooms, so it overlooked the water. The chandeliers were dimmed bathing the room in an amber glow that complemented the ivory, platinum and champagne colors Alice chose for her table linens and slipcovers. There were tall, breathtaking flower arrangements on every table featuring Alice's favorite flower, magnolias. But of course the room itself paled in comparison to Alice in her "after wedding" dress, which was the most elegant thing I've ever seen. It was an exquisite, fitted ivory gown with very subtle floral detail on the bodice. It was technically strapless save for the wide strap across the left shoulder. She looked like an angel. Jasper was very handsome and looked very debonair in his tuxedo but the man sitting next to me was by far the hottest male specimen in the room.

"What is that smile all about?" Edward asked effectively pulling me out of my reverie. He leaned close to me and kissed my cheek.

"Just admiring Jasper in his tuxedo," I remarked.

"What!?" he tickled my side.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "But then my mind wandered to how great you look in your tux and how I can't wait to get you home and-,"

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both turned startled. It was Carlisle. Alice had invited the entire Cullen family, including Rosalie to her reception. All of us had become really close after Charlie's funeral.

"Jasper is getting ready to make his toast," Carlisle raised an eyebrow at us and I felt my face flush. Edward chuckled softly and Emmett stifled a laugh. We all turned our heads in the direction of the dance floor where Jasper stood holding a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. He stood face to face with Alice.

"We want to thank everyone for coming here today to celebrate our marriage. A marriage that was a bit unorthodox and unplanned-," he started as a few laughs echoed around the room but they were quickly silenced with Alice's glare. Jasper smiled and continued, "But none of that matters in the end when you get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love more than anything in the world. I love you Alice Whitlock and I promise to love you forever through good times and bad, sickness and health. I can't imagine my life without you and I want you to be happy always. Please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to my other half, the woman I will love always, my wife," he finished. Alice wiped her tear-filled eyes and wrapped herself around him amidst clinking glasses and cheers.

"I love you so much," her voice came across the microphone before she grabbed Jasper around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

"Woohoo! Way to go Alice!" Emmett boomed.

I giggled and Edward kissed my neck.

"Why didn't you drink your champagne?" I noticed Rose's full flute sat untouched on the table.

She looked at the glass and then at Emmett who smiled at her. "I didn't want it," she shrugged and played idly with the four-carat engagement ring on her finger. She and Emmett had gotten engaged shortly after our return from Forks. Everyone including Rosalie was shocked. It was apparent he worshipped her but no one expected for him to make such a declaration so soon. After the initial shock wore off everyone was thrilled and agreed they were the perfect match and Esme had been in wedding planning mode with Rosalie ever since.

Esme gasped loudly and we all turned to look at her. She had her hand over her heart and her mouth hung open.

"Darling, are you okay?" Carlisle asked concerned.

Rosalie's head dropped into her hands and her body began to shake as if she were crying. Meanwhile Emmett just grinned as he downed her champagne.

"Are we missing something?" Edward frowned.

Emmett put an arm around Rosalie and she turned and buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her soothingly and whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and looked up into his beaming face before breaking out into an equally bright smile.

"We're having a baby," Rosalie announced.

Esme jumped up from her seat as the people around us stared. She rounded the table and hugged Rosalie tightly before grabbing Emmett's face in both her hands.

"I am so happy for you. This is wonderful. You're going to be a great father," she cried as she kissed his cheeks. He stood and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Mom," he said.

I stood and made my way over to Rosalie and Emmett offering my congratulations as well. Edward and his father however just sat there gaping.

_**Edward**_

Okay, I was definitely in a parallel universe. Aliens had apparently taken over my brother's body. First, he goes from man whore to a one woman man- correction _totally whipped_ one woman man. Then he asks the same woman to marry him and now he's about to be a father. _This was not happening_. I blinked several times as he stared expectantly at my father and I.

My head snapped to my father who just sat there in a trance. He was probably thinking the same thing.

"I am way too young to be a grandfather," he said somewhat seriously. _Okay, maybe we weren't thinking the same thing._

Emmett groaned. "Dad, please, a little happiness or encouragement,"

My dad cleared his throat and then smiled. He stood and made his way over to Rosalie and kissed her forehead before standing in front of my brother.

"This is a huge responsibility; one that I am certain you will handle superbly. I'm proud of you son," the two of them embraced and suddenly all eyes were on me.

I was paralyzed. I stared at all of their faces and before locking eyes with Bella. She raised an eyebrow and shot me an expression, which clearly said, _'What the fuck'_. I jumped up from my seat and offered my congratulations to Rosalie and turned to my brother staring at him trying to see if I could see any sign of those aliens.

"How about we got get a drink," dad suggested. He pulled us away from the women as they discussed due dates and sonograms.

"So, I take it you don't approve?" Emmett asked. His tone was laced with hurt.

"What?" I frowned.

"You haven't said a goddamn word except to force a 'congratulations' out of your mouth to Rose," he scowled.

"Emmett," dad warned as we approached the bar.

"No this is bullshit! This is one of the happiest moments in my life and he's fucking standing here looking like somebody kicked his puppy. I'm always there for you Edward and for you-,"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just- I'm shocked okay. Emmett you've basically gone from a playboy to a soon to be parent in less than a year! I am thrilled for you, seriously, I am. I know you are going to make an amazing father. It's just a lot to take in. My big brother is an actual grown up now. It all just happened so fast," I admitted.

My dad chuckled as he ordered three shots of whiskey from the bar.

"I agree," my dad shot over his shoulder.

Emmett grinned as he pulled me into an embrace. "Thank you. It's important to me that we have your support," he said sincerely. "You're going to be an uncle. How fucking awesome is that?!" Emmett boomed.

"Pretty fucking awesome," I smiled.

"Here you go," My dad gave each of us a shot glass. "To Emmett who is going to be the most amazing dad ever," my father grinned. We all downed our shots.

"Only second to you, Grandpa," Emmett grinned and kissed my father on the cheek.

"Anything but Grandpa. _Please_. I'm way too hot to be a grandpa," My dad winked and we all laughed.

As he and Emmett exchanged clever names the unborn baby could call Carlisle instead of Grandpa, I looked over the crowd and found Bella. She was still talking with my mother and Rosalie. She was very animated and her face was glowing. For a moment I allowed my mind to wander as I imagined me and Bella's wedding day and making slow love to her in a Tuscan villa on our honeymoon. I imagined laying my head on her swollen belly feeling our baby kick. I thought about holding our child for the first time, a daughter who would have Bella's eyes and smile. I was brought out of my daydream by an ear-piercing shriek. Alice had wandered over to the ladies and apparently heard the good news.

"Well, I hear congratulations are in order," Jasper drawled as he approached us. He shook Emmett's hand.

"And how are you feeling Grandpa?" he asked my dad. I laughed and walked away. I felt a strong need to hold Bella in my arms.

I pulled her away from the ladies without apology and twirled her onto the dance floor before bringing her flush against my body.

"Hey," I smiled and we began to sway to the music.

"Hey," she replied breathlessly.

We moved together in silence for a few seconds before she looked up at me.

"So, are you okay? You think it's too soon for Rose and Emmett to have a baby?" she questioned.

"No, no- I just. Emmett is a big kid- well he _was_ and it's just weird to see him on the cusp of marriage and fatherhood. I am really happy for the two of them. They are obviously very much in love and compliment each other perfectly. He's going to be an amazing dad," I said sincerely.

"I think so too," she agreed.

We danced closely for the next couple of songs before Jasper and Alice cut their cake and made their departure for a proper honeymoon in the Cayman Islands.

Later that evening when I dropped Bella off at home, I begged her to pack a bag and come home with me.

"Please," I pleaded. "I have to go into the office tomorrow and it's closer from my apartment," I rationalized as I ravaged her neck.

"No, I have some things I need to take care of for Alice tomorrow morning. I can't," she whimpered.

"I hate this," I sighed.

"What?" she frowned.

"Not being with you- living in two different places. I want you in my bed every night and I want to wake up with you every morning," I was frustrated and I'm sure she could tell by my tone.

Her face softened and she smiled. "I hate it too. But it always makes me so excited when I do get to see you. I can come over tomorrow," she grabbed me around the waist and stared up at me.

I frowned. That wasn't good enough. But I knew there wasn't much I could do- unless. . .

"We should move in together," I blurted out.

Her hands fell to her side and she stepped away from me.

"What?" she scowled.

_Okay, so maybe I was the only one who thought that was a viable solution_.

"It's just- you're either always at my place or I'm always here. It doesn't make since to maintain two separate households," I reasoned.

Her face fell. "I see. Well, Mr. Cullen I am _not_ interested in playing house with you," she huffed as she took off her shoes and walked into her living room removing her jewelry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I followed her.

"Don't you have to go into the office tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday, I'm just going in to work on an opening argument. I can go in anytime. I want to know why you're suddenly so pissed at me,"

"I'm not pissed. Just tired and I have a busy day tomorrow," she wrapped her arms around herself and looked everywhere but at me.

I closed the space between us and lifted her chin until she was looking at me. Her eyes glistened as if she wanted to cry.

"I can't read your mind, Bella. Please tell me," I pleaded.

"It's nothing- really," she sighed as she gently moved my hand and stepped away from me again. "It's just that I've done the whole living with the boyfriend thing and it didn't really work for me. Sorry. I'm not comparing you to Jacob, I realize you are two totally different people but I just think when you live together before marriage things tend to get comfortable and after a while marriage doesn't really seem necessary," she remarked quietly. "I don't want to become the perpetual live in girlfriend," she finished sadly.

I was stunned. Didn't she know marriage was the next step for us and that I wanted to be with her always?

I sighed and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm very selfish Bella, as you know. I was just thinking of a way I could have you with me all the time without really thinking it through. I didn't mean to make you feel trivial," I kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I should go. You need your rest. Will you still come over tomorrow?" I asked.

She stared at me bewildered and slowly nodded her head. This time I knew exactly what she was thinking. I hadn't acknowledged anything she said about marriage. And I didn't plan on doing so until I was down on one knee proposing.

The next day I spent an hour at my office working before heading to my parent's house.

"Edward! What are you doing here?!" my mother exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"I came to see you and dad,"

"Oh, your father is at the hospital. Is everything okay?" she searched my face.

I smiled nervously. "Everything is great,"

She eyed me skeptically.

"I'm serious mom, there is only one thing that would make my life perfect," I smiled.

"Really," she asked intrigued.

"Grandmother's ring,"

My mother's expression was much like the one she wore last night when she figured out Rosalie was pregnant. Her hand over her heart and her mouth open. Except this time she was crying.

"Oh Edward, Edward!" she cried as she clung to me. "I knew from the moment I met Bella she would become your wife. I already love her like a daughter and this is just- I'm so happy for you. You two deserve each other and I wish you nothing but a lifetime of happiness. Come with me," she pulled me towards my dad's office.

She pressed one of the panels on the wall, which revealed a hidden panel. Behind that panel was a safe. She quickly entered the code and reached inside and pulled out a blue velvet ring box. She gingerly placed it in my hands.

"I know Mother is looking down on you right now wishing she was here to personally give this to you. You know how much she loved you. You and Emmett both, but it was no secret you were her favorite," she winked.

"I still miss her," I admitted as I took the box and opened it.

The ring had to be over fifty years old. It was a sterling silver filigree band with a sterling silver setting, which held a three-carat princess cut diamond. There were two smaller diamonds on the side of the band. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe how pristine it looked. The diamond and the band were sparkling. I cast a suspicious glance at my mother.

She smiled sheepishly. "Okay, so I may have had it cleaned recently and had the setting adjusted," she cleared her throat. "It might even be the right size,"

I stared at her.

"What? Her fingers are small, I mentioned it and we started talking and she told me what size she wore," she shrugged dismissively.

"Thanks mom, this is perfect," I hugged her tightly.

After I left my parent's house I made my way to Ben Bridge to get the perfect companion piece for the ring. I ran a few other errands on my quest to make this one of the most memorable nights for both of us.

When Bella arrived at my apartment later that evening with her overnight bag, she gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I knew she was probably upset about the way I left things the night before but I wouldn't let that deter me. I grabbed her tightly around the waist and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you," I breathed in her ear.

"You just saw me last night," she rasped.

"Feels like an eternity ago. Let me take your bag," I offered.

"You sure are in a jovial mood," she observed.

"Being with you brings out the _jovial_ in me," I grinned.

She laughed. "Yeah, right, quit holding out, where's the liquor. I can taste the Jack on your tongue," she said coyly. She gave me one of those sexy smiles that made my dick twitch. _Focus. Focus._ There would be plenty of time for that later.

"I ordered in and thought we could watch a movie. If that's okay," I asked.

"Sounds good,"

I quickly placed her bag in my bedroom before returning and fixing her a drink. Jack Daniels and Coke, I was surprised to learn was her all time favorite drink. I set up a couple of TV trays in the living room and brought out the food.

"What movie did you get?" she removed her shoes and settled in on the couch in front of one of the trays.

"_The Client_," I smiled. Her smiled widened.

"Oh, yeah I forgot that's your favorite movie," I said in my most serious tone.

"Sure you did," she smirked. When I opened the boxes of Chinese food revealing the Kung Pao Beef, she shrieked.

"Oh my god! I haven't had Kung Pao in forever!" she grabbed a carton and dived in with her chopsticks. I looked at her and at the empty plates on the tray.

"Oh, I have to share?" she teased.

"I could always make a sandwich," I offered seriously.

"I guess since you're being so nice having all my favorite things. I'll share. Besides you suck up nicely," she winked.

I sank down next to her. "And why would I be sucking up?" I asked.

"Later. The movie is starting," she nudged me with her elbow and smiled.

We watched the movie and took turns feeding each other. Once the movie was over she stretched next to me.

"I just love Susan Sarandon," she smiled contentedly. "This was nice. But you know what would make this evening even more perfect?" she asked wistfully as she snuggled against my chest.

"What?"

"Death by chocolate ice cream!"

"Hmm, I think I may have some of that actually," I sat up and gathered the take-out cartons.

"Shut up!" she bounded from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She squealed as she pulled out the frozen carton. "Okay, Mister what are you up to?" she took a spoon from a drawer and dug in.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. And my dick twitched _again._

"You are up to something," she accused as she pointed the spoon at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I laughed.

"My favorite movie, my favorite drink, my favorite food and Death by Chocolate? Sweetheart it's pretty obvious," she dug into the ice cream again.

My heart began to race as I thought about my next move. I placed the take-out cartons in the trash and walked over to her. She held the spoon out to share the ice cream. I just stared at her. I was not a big fan of chocolate.

"You don't know what you're missing," she sang.

"I'll take your word for it. Okay, enough ice cream I have something for you," I took the carton from her and she pouted.

"I was still eating that!" she whined.

"Later. Come on," I pulled her back to the living room and sat her down on the couch. I reached under the cushion and pulled out a thin flat gift-wrapped box. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, my god. Edward! Is today like some crazy anniversary or something that I forgot about? Like the first time we kissed or something? What's with all my favorite stuff and now a present?" she asked her eyes desperately searching my face.

"Didn't I tell you I was a hopeless romantic? Just open it,"

She stared at it like it was a poisonous snake before she hesitantly took it from my hand. She carefully unwrapped it and placed the paper on the coffee table before opening the box. She gasped. Inside was a sterling silver charm bracelet. She covered her mouth and looked back at me. I smiled and lifted it from the box and placed it on her wrist before I proceeded to explain the meaning of each charm.

"This is a book to represent your love of reading, this pink ballet slipper is to remind you of your mother, the fishing pole is to remind you of your father, the bear paw is for UCLA and the scales are for our profession," I looked up at her and tears streamed her face. I gently wiped them away.

"I just wanted you to have something to remind you of all things from your past and your present. Things that have molded you into the remarkable woman you are today. But most of all I wanted you to have this as a companion piece to something else that I hope you will wear forever," I took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her. She sucked in a deep breath and started to tremble.

"Bella, sweetheart, I never knew I would ever be able to love someone as much as I love you. You challenge me, inspire me, encourage me and gratify me but most of all you love me for who I am. I don't want to imagine a future without you. I want to be your lover, your friend and your husband. I want to be a father to our children and I want to grow old with you. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" I pulled out my grandmother's ring and opened the box.

Bella began to sob as she fell against me and nearly knocked me into the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered over and over.

"So, I take it that's a yes?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry! Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" she kissed me and looked down at the ring. I lifted her back to the couch and placed the ring on her trembling finger, which fit perfectly.

I ran my thumb over her knuckle as I felt a lump form in my throat.

"This was my grandmother's ring," I managed to say. "She wanted me to give it to the woman I married because she would no doubt be special," I smiled.

"Oh, Edward, it is absolutely beautiful. Perfect. I can't believe it's my exact size,"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I think my mother may have had something to do with that. Do you remember a random conversation about your small fingers?"

"What! Oh, she's so sneaky!" Bella giggled. She stared at the ring again and then her eyes met mine.

"I think about that first night I came to your apartment and I let my fears and insecurities get the best of me. I ran away from you. Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you more than words could ever say. You're amazing and I cannot wait to become your wife," she vowed as she kissed me again. I deepened the kiss.

We leaned against each other with our foreheads pressed together just letting our love for each other permeate our surroundings.

"You want some more ice cream?" I stood and reached for her hand.

"Only if you're going to spread it all over your body and let me lick it off," she winked.

_Okay, so maybe chocolate isn't such a bad thing._

"Tonight is all about you. If that's what you want, I'll happily oblige," I gathered her in my arms and kissed her neck.

"On second thought, that might be a little messy," she decided.

"And cold," I added.

She pushed away from me and started walking backwards obviously headed for my bedroom.

"I think we should probably start practicing for our honeymoon," she suggested.

"We haven't even set a date yet, we could be practicing for a long time,"

"I think I like that idea, Mr. Cullen," she purred.

"I've been known to have a few good ideas from time to time," I followed her as if I were being pulled by a magnetic force. It had always been that way with us and I sure as hell hoped it never stopped.

Life was good. My practice was going well, my family was healthy and happy and the most amazing woman I'd ever known agreed to be my wife. I couldn't wait to start the next chapter in my life and with Bella by my side, I was certain there would never be a dull moment.

**End Notes:** **Okay, you lovely lurkers this may be your final chance to review. Come on out of the closet and let me know what you thought of the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue & A Teaser

**A/N: So, okay here is the epilogue and the story will now be marked as COMPLETED! Still can't believe I did it! :-) At the end of the epilogue is a MINI (like seriously SMALL) teaser from an idea I've been thinking about. Let me know if you'd like to see me continue to develop it.**

**It's tentatively titled Rx for Love and it finds our canon couples being treated individually by psychiatrist, Dr. Carlisle Cullen who unwittingly makes three love connections for six of his patients. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this has been an incredible journey!**

**Thanks to vjgm- Twilighted beta extraordinaire**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight enigma.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One year and two months later. . . **

_**Bella**_

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about your experience," he said as he placed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. He hovered over me with his palms pressed down on either side of my head and braced his weight on the mattress.

Suddenly I found it hard to have a coherent thought much less form a coherent sentence. He lowered his body on to mine and allowed the tip of his erection to barely graze my clit. I whimpered.

"Miss, you really don't appear to want this job," he taunted.

"I um- I have five years trial law experience," I managed to say.

He dipped his head lower feathering kisses along my chest until he reached my breasts. I could feel the heat from his mouth over my right nipple.

"Interesting. What firm were you with?" he asked as his tongue darted out to make contact.

"A law firm," I moaned.

He laughed so hard the entire bed shook. "Okay, okay, the interview is over. You've got the job," he took my breast into his warm mouth and teased my nipple with his teeth. Gently tugging and nibbling.

I writhed beneath him and arched my hips in desperate need for penetration. I grabbed his hips to pull him closer to me.

"You're always so impatient," he chuckled. He rolled off of me and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Wh-what are doing?" I asked my lust filled haze was quickly turning into anger.

He didn't utter a word instead he grabbed my ankles and slowly dragged me across the bed. When my ass was teetering on the edge of the bed he forced my legs open. I felt like I was at the gynecologist office. My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing. The bed was a good four feet off the ground, which made it the perfect angle.

He gripped my knees and without warning he thrust into me. I screamed his name, which only served to fuel his passion. He continued to thrust into me, harder and harder as I slipped further and further into oblivion. I felt his hands on my breasts and I moaned. I needed more, wanted to feel more. I slowly trailed my hands down my stomach as I stared up at him. His breathing was erratic as he slowed his movements and watched me. I used my index finger to stroke my clit and his movements stopped.

"Don't stop, please I'm almost there," I whined. Our eyes were locked on each other as he slowly began to thrust again.

"I love watching you touch yourself," he said hoarsely. I felt his fingers stroke the top of my hand and then his finger were manipulating my folds while he slid in and out of me. It was such delicious torture. All of my nerve endings were on fire but I still needed more.

"I need to feel all of you, harder," I commanded. He complied without hesitation. I locked my legs around his ass willing him to go deeper. He understood and plunged into me with fierce abandon both of our hands still stroking me. I was going to explode in five, four, three, two. . . . .

"Yes, yes, yes!!" I yelled as my orgasm overtook me. He continued to pound into me and when I sat up (giving him even more access) and stroked the underside of his cock he exploded inside of me. He collapsed on top of me out of breath and slowly pulled out before climbing back on the bed.

"Absolutely amazing," he breathed as he gathered me in his arms.

"Thank you," I teased.

He laughed as his fingertips danced down my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. "So, are you sure you're not going to have a problem with me being your boss?" he asked solemnly.

I titled my head and met his gaze. "The question you should be asking yourself Mr. Cullen, is if you're going to have a problem with me working for you?" I kissed his chin and rubbed my thumb over his bottom lip. He kissed my thumb.

"No, Mrs. Cullen I won't have a problem at all," he said confidently.

It was Thursday afternoon and we lay wrapped in each other's arm enjoying the last night of our honeymoon. We would be leaving Italy tomorrow afternoon headed back to the States and our new life together. Our wedding had been a simple but elegant affair in the garden at Edward's parent's house and a month before we exchanged vows we moved into our new home. We decided we wanted a fresh start in a place that would be ours. It was a large cottage style house conveniently located between downtown and the suburbs. There was more than enough space for us to combine most of our belongings, have a home office and room for any future Baby Cullen's. A larger house also meant Edward could get a new piano. His apartment hadn't been large enough to accommodate a piano not to mention, I'm sure his neighbors would have eventually grown tired of him playing regardless to how amazing it sounded.

When we returned home I would also be working a six-month contract for Cullen and Associates to help mediate a corporate merger. Not exactly what I had in mind when I considered corporate law but it would definitely add some much needed experience to my repertoire. I still wasn't one hundred percent sold on the idea of working for Edward mainly because I didn't want there to be any overkill of quality time. I mean being married, living together and working together. It just seemed like it could eventually become a bit much. Two weeks later my theory was put to the test.

"I'm not sure I approve of your methods," Edward argued.

"I wasn't aware I needed your approval. I was under the impression that as an independent contractor, I was allowed to work with in-house counsel to mediate this merger in a way that would be beneficial to both parties," I cocked an eyebrow.

"Explain why you think only offering stock grants to key employees is a good idea," he stared at me.

I stood and folded my arms across my chest. "It's a good idea because we need to find an incentive to avoid losing key personnel through attrition. Once the merger is complete there will be a round of layoffs to eliminate any duplication of effort on overlapping positions. Most of those layoffs will occur in sales and marketing. We want to retain employees who can champion this merger and continue operations, so I agreed to the stock options for those employees. It doesn't make sense to put a blanket stock offering in place for all employees when we already know we won't be keeping them. That is why the severance program is in place, we don't want to create an additional liability,"

He seemed to be contemplating my words. He sighed deeply.

"Doesn't it feel a bit discriminatory? There are bound to be some complaints filed to the Department of Labor," he said.

"We are working on the language in the merger document. They want to tie it to compensation,"

"Fair enough. This is our first corporate assignment and I do trust your judgment, I just want to be kept in the loop. I promise not to interfere and will leave the remaining decisions to you and in-house counsel. Just be aware there may be some dissention amongst the ranks," he remarked quietly.

My eyes widened. "Really. So, one of their attorneys didn't agree with me and went running to my boss? Nice," I spat.

"Bella, let's not play into this okay. Like I said just keep me in the loop so I can support you,"

I smiled. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else?" I sat down at my desk and looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, I have a meeting that will probably run late this evening, so I'll meet you at Em and Rose's later," he grimaced.

My mouth fell open.

"Edward!" I whispered harshly. "I can't take care of Lily by myself!"

Emmett and Rosalie's daughter, Lillian was now four months old and tonight was the first night Edward and I were babysitting. This was Esme's brilliant idea. She said we needed "practice" for our future kids and of course the other Cullen's agreed wholeheartedly. So, now my husband was going to leave me alone with an infant. I was used to being around an infant since Jacob and Leah gave birth to their son, J.J. (Jacob Jr.). But I only saw him once a month and I never spent any time alone with him.

"Sweetheart, I'll be there as soon as I can. Probably less than an hour," he tried to soothe me but I was in full blown panic mode.

"But what if something goes wrong and I'm there by myself? At least the two of us could maybe figure something out," I pouted.

"You'll be fine. Besides when we have kids there will probably be times that you are alone with the baby. This will be a good exercise for you," he winked.

Good exercise my ass! "Get out of my office," I pointed to the door.

He looked over his shoulder before he stepped closer to me.

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge around here," he whispered in my ear and then licked the outer lobe.

I gasped and my knees buckled. I leaned against my desk for support.

"If I decide to stay here all day and converse, deliberate or ravish you. It's my prerogative," he finished huskily.

We tried very hard not to let our personal relationship affect our business relationship especially at the office. But right now I didn't give a damn about those rules. I would have complied without hesitation if he pushed me down on my desk and wanted to strip off all my clothes.

"Do we understand each other?" he teased as he trailed a finger from my cheek down to my neck.

"Bastard," I muttered under breath. Two could play this game. "Yes, sir we understand each other. I would just ask in the future-," I stepped even closer to him until our bodies were flush. I peered around him to make sure we didn't have an audience in the hallway before I finished. "In the future, please make sure you don't start something you can't finish," I ran my thumb along his bottom lip and drug my fingernails from his chest down to his groin and gave his cock a gentle squeeze. He let a quiet moan escape.

I pushed away from him. "Don't leave me alone too long," I said sternly and returned to my desk chair.

He stared at me through narrowed eyes. "You will pay for that," he adjusted his crotch discreetly.

"Promises, promises," I teased as I bit the tip of my pen.

"Goodbye Bella, I'll see you later," he made a hasty retreat and I laughed loudly.

It was going to be a long day.

_**Edward **_

This was the longest day of my life. First, I get a call from an attorney at one of the company's involved in the merger, who clearly has a problem with Bella. I expected Bella to be a lot more defensive when I approached her but she took it all in stride and confidently explained her rationale and held steadfast to her decision. The biggest turn on ever! I respected Bella's mind and her judgment and I made it clear I only wanted to support her. That made her happy but then I told her she'd be with Lily by herself for an hour and her confidence flew out the window. I'd watched her with Jacob's son and she was definitely a natural. Our children were going to be lucky to have her as a mother. If we ever had children, I was certain she was going to kill me because I was running almost two hours late.

When I arrived at Emmett's I let myself in and watched Bella with Lily before I made my presence known.

"There, there sweet girl. It's okay. Don't cry. Let Aunt Bella make it all better," she said softly. She walked around the living room with Lily held close to her breast. She started humming a lullaby and Lily's cries stopped and she cooed.

My heart swelled in my chest at the sight of Bella with Lily. I felt I was getting a glimpse of her with our future child. I found it hard to fight the emotions I was feeling. A lump formed in my throat and tears sprang to my eyes. I cleared my throat and Bella turned startled.

Her grip on Lily had tightened. "Edward," she breathed.

"I'm sorry, love, I just- I saw you with her and I didn't want to interrupt," I whispered. "Is she sleep?" I asked. I walked closer and peered down at my niece. She looked like an angel. Curly blond ringlets framed her face; her chubby little cheeks held a faint blush and her bright blue eyes were gazing up at Bella.

"Hey, sweet girl, look who's here. It's your Uncle Edward," Bella announced softly.

Lily smiled. Bella's face brightened. "Did you see that?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did," I laughed.

"Guess I'm not the only one you completely dazzle. Just the mention of your name and she's all smiles," Bella teased. "Here," Bella lifted her towards me.

I considered myself to be a strong, manly man but this little girl turned me into complete mush. Suddenly I was sweating and all shaky. Bella giggled.

"Its okay, Uncle Edward. You won't hurt her. Just hold her up like this," Bella instructed.

I held her securely in my arms and she looked up at me and smiled again.

"Can we get one of these?" I asked absently.

Bella laughed. "Sure, let's just go online and Google 'newborns'. I'm sure we can have one delivered tomorrow,"

I placed a gentle kiss on Lily's head.

"I can't wait to start a family of our own," I took a deep breath and looked at Bella.

"You're going to make an amazing father some day," she hugged my waist.

"I'll pale in comparison to you. You are a natural, Bella." I kissed her lips gently.

"Apparently so are you. I've been trying to put her to sleep for over an hour. I guess she was waiting up for you," Bella whispered as we both stared into Lily's beautiful sleeping face. "Let's take her to the nursery," Bella suggested.

Once Lily was all safe and snug in bed, I met Bella in the kitchen. She was making club sandwiches.

"So, did your meeting go okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, things are just such a mess. Sorry I took so long," I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Have I told you I love you today?" I asked.

"This morning in the shower and before you left for work and this afternoon at lunch," she confirmed.

"Only three times. That just won't do. I want you to know it and feel it every hour of every day," I kissed her passionately and she responded by abandoning the sandwiches and locking her arms around my neck.

"I do feel it. All the time. Even when you're not with me. I love you too, Edward so much. I've never loved anyone more," she whispered against my mouth.

I pressed her against the granite island and began to lift her skirt.

"As much as I would love to finish this, I don't think it's a good idea," she panted.

"Lily is asleep. She'll be fine," I tried to convince her as I brought my mouth back to hers.

"It's not Lily I'm worried about. Emmett left specific instructions for us not to defile their house in any way. He said he would know if we- and I quote- 'got our rocks off' in his house," she laughed. "Besides they should be back soon,"

I laughed too and decided begrudgingly to wait until we got home. We ate in the kitchen and talked about everything but work. I smiled as I watched her grow animated as she told me a story about something that happened to Alice. I hadn't heard a word she said, I was too mesmerized by the twinkle in her eyes and the glow on her face. She was beautiful and she was mine.

"Earth to Edward!" she waved her hand in front of my face.

I blinked. "Sorry, love,"

She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"No. I'm sorry. I was too busy ogling you," I teased. I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply prying her lips open to capture her tongue.

"You know I never believed in happily ever after until I met you," she pulled away breathlessly and smiled brightly.

"So are you saying I'm your prince charming?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely," she smiled and then took her bottom lip between her teeth before she met my eyes. She looked hesitant.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I was thinking maybe in the spring we could start trying for a little Edward. What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm. A little Edward. That's a scary thought," I laughed. "But a little Bella would be magnificent,"

She giggled and hugged me tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

I smiled as I kissed the top of her forehead. Suddenly, spring seemed too far away. I couldn't wait to start making babies with Bella. A child would be the ultimate extension of our love. Even when our bodies no longer inhabited this Earth our love would live on through our children and our grandchildren. It would become eternal and remain unbroken. It would truly last forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MINI Teaser: Rx for Love **_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen is a successful psychiatrist who helps heal six of his most troubled patients by prescribing love in the most unlikely of places._

**Tuesday**

He stared at the clock for the fourth time during this session.

"Is there some where you need to be?" I asked. "You keep looking at the clock,"

His eyes darted to mine and he blushed apparently embarrassed I had caught him. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, no. I just- she- uh, she usually comes home everyday at 5:15 and checks her mail before going to her apartment," he finally managed to say.

I smiled faintly.

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was the one who needed my head examined.

"No! Of course not. I don't even know her," he insisted.

"Edward, that's the first step in getting to know someone. You just walk up to her and introduce yourself,"

"No, no- I couldn't. She might think I'm trying to stalk her or something. Or worse what if she runs away screaming?" he grimaced.

Three months of therapy and I had yet to put a dent in his self esteem issues.

"Why would she run away screaming?" I pressed.

"I don't know. I just think it would be scary for some random guy to just walk up to her and start talking. Besides what would I say?"

"You could start by saying, 'hi'," I offered.

He scoffed as if that solution was just too easy.

"I don't know. Maybe. One day. Or maybe I'll just smile or something," he sighed non-commitally.

"Good, I think you should. You might be pleasantly surprised by her response. So, we have a few minutes left. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Any more dreams about your parents?" I asked carefully.

His face contorted in pain.

"No. I think I'm done for today," he whispered.

"All right, then. I will see you here next week, same time,"

He raised his tall, lanky frame from the couch and brushed his wild hair back on his head.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," he said politely as he shook my hand. We ended each and every session like this for the past three months.

**Wednesday**

"I think this was an excellent session, Bella. I am thrilled at how well you are progressing," I complimented her and watched the deep blush creep on to her face.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"So, is there anything else you would like to talk about today?"

Her blush deepened and she hesitated before meeting my eyes. A slow smile formed on her face and a giggled escaped her lips.

My eyes widened. I had never seen her excited about anything.

"He finally spoke to me," she said breathlessly.

I smiled reassuringly. "Really?" I asked genuinely surprised. "When?"

"Yesterday when I was getting my mail," She was practically vibrating in her seat. It was so adorable.

"What did he say?" I inquired.

"He said, 'hi',"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes: **

**Muchas Smooches!**

**(So Rx for Love. . .yea or nay?)**


End file.
